Heart of Ashes
by DONOVAN94
Summary: "I now have a duty that you abandoned me to face. It is time for you to face the ashes of your fires, dragon..." Smaug has been resurrected into the form of a human man, and now, he will stop at nothing to reclaim his lost form, exact his revenge on those that killed him and possess the one woman who stole his heart. The world will burn before him and darkness will feed his rage.
1. Chapter 1 - Resurrection

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! **

**So welcome to book 2 of my "Heart" series, this is a direct sequel to "Heart of Fire" and for those of you who have not read that story, then I would recommend that you read it, if only so that this story makes more sense. If you do then I hope you enjoy it, I've been told it's good. **

**But for those who are returning readers, can I say a huge thank you already for coming back for another round, and I hope that you find this story as agreeable as the first. Obviously this story will not be working around the Hobbit narrative, more like I'm taking it in a different direction, so I hope that's okay and it will at least make sense :P And a warning now: the rating maybe "T" now, but I swear to you that it WILL be going up to "M" in later chapters for more... ****_adult_**** themes shall we say? And just as before, I'm not a huge Tolkien fan, so therefore most of the information I have is coming from the movies or the internet. So if I do make a mistake, could you please be forgiving and point it out? Thank you.**

**A quick note that myself and Mussymay14 are trying to create a devianart group for this series so that people can do their art if they wish! All are welcome! :D and also, check out the trailer and playlist for the previous story (links on my home page).**

**I'm rambling now, I'll shut up and let you begin the second story!**

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Heart Of Ashes

* * *

Chapter 1 – Resurrection

"Advice: If you happen upon the skull of a dragon, leave that place quickly. For whatever killed it, may still be around. " - Thieves Proverb

* * *

When Lakes burn and Kingdoms lay desolate, when dragons fall and blood stains the ground, when alliances crumble as armies gather in the north, as a Lonely Mountain lays far behind on the horizon and the moon's shine fails to pierce the blackness of night, a figure with darkness in his soul attempts to bring back the light.

In the East Bight, outside of the borders of the dark forest of Mirkwood, a figure sat hunched over a body. He was tall and rather skinny, his thin body giving him a sense of fragility as his thin shoulders seemed to be little more than skin covering the bone. The Bight was sheltered from the elements, even if the night was unusually calm for mid-winter, but still the figure seemed nervous as he glanced around as if to make sure no one was watching him. The plains around him were devoid of life however, neither a field mouse nor deer in the long grass that helped to hide him from view. The only thing that bothered him was the flickering lights of a rather large merchant caravan some ways off.

The figure almost hissed in frustration, if he wasn't so desperate in his task, he would have preferred to have gone somewhere more secluded, somewhere where he could do his work in peace until he was ready to make his move. As it was, he had walked for three days and three night straight, with the body of the woman in his arms, and he never tired and never rested. He had been forced to walk for so long because he wanted to put distance between himself and Esgaroth that now lay far behind him to the north. He would have acted sooner, but the activity with the five armies gathering in order to do battle at the Lonely Mountain, he had been forced further south. He knew he should have kept going until he found somewhere that he would be undisturbed, but his impatience had gotten the better of him. He wanted the release he had been craving for so long, and he wanted it now. It seemed as if suddenly, there was no time to waste.

All of his problems, the very hinges of his plan, his very salvation, lay in the cold, dead hands of the woman laying before him. She had fiery ruby red hair that cascaded out around her head in curls, her skin pale white, her body slim, her molten gold coloured eyes stared blankly up at the sky, glazed over with no spark of life in them at all. But the figure would soon change that.

He prepared himself by looking deep within his own soul for the well of power that lay hidden and untapped inside. What he planned to do would require a lot of power, and could potentially leave him vulnerable, only for a chance at success. But the rewards should he succeed, would be unquestionable! So bringing out one hand to pull off his leather glove, he held the hand out, palm facing towards the sky as he brought a knife from his belt and rested it against his flesh.

"May the True Dark Lord grant me power, this night…" he murmured reverently, as if in prayer, before slicing open his palm, feeling the bite of the steel against his flesh though he felt no pain, before tilting his hand as he clenched it into a fist, and carefully allowed black, oozing blood to gather in his hand.

With precision, he allowed one drop of blood to fall upon the woman's chest, right above her heart, and he murmured words under his breath, words that had not been uttered in an age, in a language that seemed as old as the earth beneath him. He felt his power gather inside of him, swirling as he slowly brought it out to the surface, allowing it to mingle into his blood that gathered in a small pool in his hand. Moving his hand, he allowed a second drop to fall in the centre of the woman's forehead, again chanting, his throat dropping several octaves as he rolled his head back, hips rocking in time to his chant as the power coursed through his veins, seeming to almost consume him as he was taken over by the force that channelled through his body. Moving his hand once more, the figure had one moment of clarity, the world seeming to slow down as the final drop left his palm and fell through the air towards the body. In that one moment, the figure's head snapped back to attention as everything dawned on him for that one moment alone: he knew all things, the magic coursing through him bringing to light all things that had been, were, and what would be. And he spoke a single word, summoned a single name, commanded a single entity to his will.

"_Tharŷliel. Kathryn. Come._"

The last drop fell upon the pale lips of the woman, seeping in and disappearing down her throat.

The body shot into life, a thunderclap ringing even though there was no storm, ice playing across the blades of grass around the pair, as the corpse took in a great and ragged breath, throat croaking and dry as the chest heaved and lifted off of the ground. The spine of the woman arched as her mouth opened as if to swallow air into her starved lungs, fingers like claws as they dug into the earth and clenched around it. The spark of life came back to those golden eyes, and for a moment, life had been arisen.

The figure almost slumped in relief, exhaustion filling him, his bones threatening to turn to dust from the strain of magic. But he still grinned wickedly with satisfaction as he realised that victory was almost within his grasp! Now all that had to be done was that he needed to bind the soul to his own: being hauled back from the ether, the soul itself was still fragile and not bonded with the body, and he only had a short time in order –

Suddenly, Kathryn let out a scream that seemed to split the night in two, her voice so loud and shrill in its intensity that the man had to cover his ears and cringe away from the sound that threatened to burst his eardrums. She wailed, the sound like something not of this world, like a banshee calling out across a field of dead, the sound grated down the spines of all creatures, causing the hair on their hackles to rise, an instinct inside all who heard it to run and hide and pray against the force that could create such a sound. Kathryn screamed and screamed, thrashing around wildly, her legs shooting out and kicking the ground, her head lashing to either side, spittle flying from her mouth, arms clawing at the air, spine arching and snapping into different directions as she flailed about. The figure before her was at a loss for words, utter astonishment appearing in his face, for he could never have guessed that he would acquire this reaction.

But realising that the screams would draw unwanted attention, the man quickly straddled the woman, sitting himself across her stomach in an attempt to restrain her as she was obviously going mad. Had she somehow been damaged by the pull back into the world of the living? Gazing into her frenzied eyes, the figure saw to his frustration, that her eyes were still like molten gold, not the purple that he desired. That meant that she had no magic in her. Was that what was happening? Without her magic was she incomplete, resulting in this madness? It was doubtful, but unfortunately his only option. So the figure quickly gathered his magic and placed his insect like fingers on either side of the woman's head, fingers digging into her skull, whispering words that echoed about him as he placed a sleeping spell on her. Kathryn stilled, her eyes closing, and her body going limp once more. Yet even in sleep she twitched and fidgeted as if in fitful dreams. But the figure knew that –

Suddenly, he felt himself being hauled into the air, and cried out in surprise and fury as he landed hard and rolled across the ground, rising back to his feet, growling like a vicious, rabid animal. He was then confronted by the sight of perhaps a dozen men standing in front of him, some holding torches up, the flames casting demonic shadows across the ritual space, others held different range of weapons in their hands, looking ready to kill as they turned from the woman lying seemingly unconscious and the man who they had just found above her. It was obvious that they had been drawn in by her screams, and the figure knew the conclusion they had obviously come to.

The figure resented each of the men, knowing that he could not hope to take them on in his current state. If he were at full strength, then he would have happily torn them all apart, but as it was, he could feel the hunger deep within him, calling him to feed, as well as the fact that he was physically weak from using such powerful magic. No, this battle would have to wait until another day. So, the figure merely glared at his assailants, and stepped out of the ring of light, and slipped into the darkness, his physical form melting away and disappearing entirely.

The men of the caravan looked about, unsettled by the sight they had just been witness to, not to mention the fact that they were still spooked by the unearthly screams that they had heard. Looking down at the woman now, they saw her fitfully unconscious, her skin unhealthily pale, sweat drenching her forehead. It didn't take them long to make a decision.

"Bring my horse!" the leader barked, turning away from his companions as he stooped to carefully examine the female upon the ground, seeing her beauty but also the sickness that was plain on her face, before he hoisted her into his arms. He turned to see one of the younger lads bringing up his horse, and he quickly draped the woman over the saddle before climbing on himself, and righting the woman so that she leaned against his chest. He clicked and whistled to his steed, and they were off, the others quickly mounting back onto their own horses, before turning and following their leader as he carried the unknown woman back towards their caravan and into the night.

* * *

Andraya sat by the camp fire, her head tilted up towards the sky, eyes closed as she felt the soft wind play against her cheek, threatening to rustle her raven dark hair. The moisture of the air made a putrid stagnant smell that accompanied the soft earth beneath her feet, the marshland that she and her daughter had set up camp in being the only place that they could find that was away from prying eyes and far enough so as not to be threatened by the events happening in the north. The night was unsettled, Andraya could feel it as the magical core within herself felt the universe around her shift and pull as if it were restless.

She had felt the disruption in the magical forces around her, like a ripple upon a pond; she felt the after effects like a shockwave through the very air itself.

She could ask for no better sign.

"Are you sure about this mother?" Freyja asked, causing Andraya to open her eyes and stare at the fourteen year old girl with her golden hair and icy blue eyes that matched her mother's. The two females regarded each other, both weary from their long journey here and now camping in these swamps as they waited.

"We have waited long enough." Andraya muttered as she turned to the naked body of a man lying on the ground before her. His length of body would have made him seven feet tall from foot to head, his muscles well defined and toned. It was obvious that he had the strength of a warrior as the power in him seemed to radiate from his body, even in his weakened state as he lay there completely unconscious, eyes closed, a soft breathing in his chest showing that he lived, and Andraya noticed a nasty looking scar upon his left pectoral, almost right above his heart. The man's face had a strong jaw and high, prominent cheek bones, and he would be considered handsome, if not for the cruel lines around his mouth as if from sneering, like he had spent his whole life looking down on people not worthy of him. He had black hair that was rather short but untamed, with the front long enough to fall into his face and cast his eyes into shadows. Kneeling beside him, Andraya took a deep and calming breath, allowing the modest pool of magic inside of her to swirl and swell at her command. This wasn't a resurrection spell, for her patient was alive, but his soul was… elsewhere, so she needed to summon it back. Yet even that would be outside of her capabilities. Only the magic of wizards or the old power of Raw Magic could accomplish such a thing.

But there were other ways… Andraya knew that one of the most ancient forms of magic… was _dealing_. Taking one thing but giving something else in return. In order to keep the balance of life, to keep order in the universe, a debt must be paid. So that is what she would offer in order to appease the deep magic that she hoped to invoke.

Holding out her hand, Andraya allowed the magic to swirl around her, offering to it her bargain, sensing it taste the deal like a living thing, swirling around it before seizing it and coiling around it as it took what she gave. Andraya sucked in a ragged breath, her core suddenly feeling robbed and empty, a pain so intense that she was tempted to place a hand against her stomach, though restrained herself from breaking the spell. With a knife, Andraya quickly cut three gashes into her palm, and allowed a single drop to flow from each. The first, fell upon the man's chest, right above his heart, the blood lingering upon his scar and quickly turning the pale flesh of it black. Andraya felt the power of the earth itself gathering around her, like a maelstrom that almost had her drunk with temptation to reach out and grasp such strength. The second drop fell in the centre of the man's forehead, and the witch felt the whirlwind of magic become stronger, like starving wolves baying at the scent of the blood in the air. And as the final drop fell, Andraya spoke three words in order to seal her deal and complete her wish.

"_Urulóki_. _Smaug_. _Come_."

The last drop fell upon the man's thin cut lips, his mouth instinctively parting in order to allow the liquid entrance into him, the tongue twitching to life as it tasted the blood that he eagerly swallowed.

And then, the chest moved, as the man took in a deep breath, filling his lungs to their full capacity as if he could suck the essence of the world into himself. And then he fell still once again as he released the same breath on a silky sigh.

Andraya leaned over the body of the man, her eyes wide and sparkling with wonder as she beheld the rewards for all her efforts, her breath freezing in her throat as she quivered with anticipation. Even her daughter, who sat across and watched the pair, oblivious to the magical storm that had just occurred, was entranced as her eyes locked onto the man, waiting for a response. They both knew who they wanted to come when those eyes opened, they both knew and Andraya practically gave a wolfish grin with excitement.

"Smaug," she whispered.

The eyes of the man snapped open, revealing orbs of orange and gold, like fire with small pupils that instantly looked at all of the world around him in one glance. And it was no longer the gaze of a man, but the gaze of a Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Bargain

Chapter 2 - A Bargain

"With money you're a dragon; without it you're a worm." - Chinese proverb

* * *

Smaug floated through the inky blackness that surrounded him as if he were in water. He was numb to pain, his lungs needed no air and his eyes denied him the light. He was oblivious to everything, his mind completely blank with no thoughts save the peaceful weightlessness that he felt, as if he were deep in sleep.

But then, he felt something odd within him, a faint sound could be heard through the darkness, like a high pitched noise that grated down his spine as it shook his ears. It called to Smaug, bringing his attention towards it, slowly rousing him as he felt it pull him along the depths of the ocean in which he had sunk. And then, again as if he were floating in water, he began to drift back up towards the surface, air suddenly calling to him, making his lungs burn, his limbs felt heavy as he struggled to push himself towards the surface, his heart racing as his body set into a panic, images flashing before his eyes: fire upon water. A Black Arrow flying. Blood like oil that stained the lake. Red hair upon his snout. Purple eyes fading to gold. A man taking what wasn't his. Of Darkness in –

His eyes snapped open, and for a moment, he was blinded as a dazzling light filled his vision, causing him to blink several times in an attempt to clear his sight. And slowly the world came into focus: The night sky lay open above him, the stars hidden away by the clouds that shrouded them, leaving behind nothing but inky blackness. Smaug could smell the heavy scent of a wood fire, with the stagnant stench of marshland surrounding him, he could hear the chirping of insects somewhere out into the night, and felt the earth beneath him. That made him pause. He should not be on his back, on his side, yes; but when on his back, the spikes along his spine made such a position very uncomfortable, so the change made him feel exposed and confused. And that was when he saw two human females before him, one with raven black hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes, the other with golden sunshine hair with the same complexion and eyes as the other.

And the Woman with dark hair was leaning over him, a look of pure elation on her face.

All at once, Smaug felt an uncontrollable rage fill him to the point of bursting, like a deadly force of nature that ripped through his chest with no way of being stopped, nor did he want to. In that moment, he merely acted on instinct, his last memory of lying wounded on the bridge of Lake-Town, and his instincts screamed at him that this was a someone trying to finish him off whilst he lay injured. He did not feel as dreadful as he had then, he had to admit, but nevertheless, he still felt a dull ache in his chest, a raw pain that would have made a lesser creature whimper and cry out. But not Smaug, he let the pain fuel his anger, and so lashed out at the dark haired woman, a roar tearing from him as he struck at her with his hand, fingers clasping around her throat –

It was then that Smaug noticed his flesh. As he looked at his hand, he saw pale and soft flesh, five fingered, calloused hands, wide palms, strong musculature on the arms, with a freedom of movement and reach that had previously been denied to him. He stared in horror as he realised that he was controlling a human body!

Surging to his feet, Smaug stood to his full height, his fury and outrage now ten times stronger than it was before, so intoxicating he could almost taste it like bile on his tongue. He lifted the woman into the air, her feet dangling a good two or three feet of off the floor, her hands grasping around Smaug's iron grip that held her suspended by her throat, squeezing the life out of her as he choked her for air with one hand. Smaug then saw the girl out of the corner of his eye, jumping to her feet and screaming. He turned his head to her and snarled, the sound rather impressive and demonic despite the fact that it came out of a human chest, being much smaller and weaker then what he was accustomed to. The girl leapt away from him towards the cart, her face paling as it scrunched up with terror.

"S-s-ma-g…" the woman in Smaug's grip choked out weakly, causing the man to look back at her and bare his teeth as he growled like a rabid animal, spittle flying from his mouth. He then heard a soft "_click_", and he turned, almost curiously, to see the young girl, physically shaking with fear… and pointing a crossbow at him.

"Put my mother down." Her light and wilting voice shook as badly as her hands.

Smaug's instinctive response was to laugh at her pathetic attempt to intimidate him and threaten him. Did she truly think that a crossbow bolt could harm him?! But then… the thought entered his mind, that if he were in his real form, then yes, that response would be warranted. But in a frail, mortal body, who's skin was easily pierced, organs easily ruptured, bones easily broken… it put things in perspective for him. So, with a growl of frustration and anger, he dropped the woman in his hands.

The dark haired female hit the floor heavily, coughing and heaving in air and massaging her throat as she tried to force herself to remain conscious. Smaug ignored her, instead glaring at the girl with the crossbow in her hands; he could see her torn between keeping the dangerous man in her sights, and going to the aid of her mother, icy blue eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

"If you are going to shoot me, _girl_," Smaug hissed, relieved to hear that his voice had the same rich silky growl it once was, the only difference being that it wasn't as deep or as big as before due to the smaller chest producing it. "Then I suggest you take me down with one shot. Because I will only need one,"

The girl's knees wobbled as her breath hitched in her throat, Smaug could practically hear her heart race uncontrollably, the stench of her fear soaking into the air as she threatened to soil herself. But to her credit, she rooted herself in place and remained where she was.

"Now that the ice is broken," came a soft chuckle. Smaug was so taken aback by this noise in such an unlikely situation, that he had to look down in confusion to see the dark haired woman, sitting casually on the floor, an amused smile playing upon her lips as she looked up at him. Climbing to her feet, she was still smiling as she walked past Smaug as if he were nothing, and came to stand by her daughter, who looked at her mother as if she had sprouted a second head. "I suppose that introductions are in order?"

Smaug only glared at the woman.

"Fine then. My name is Andraya of Dol Amroth," the dark haired woman said with a flourishing bow, a sultry smile playing across her face. "And this is my daughter, Freyja,"

"You do realise that it _unwise_ to tell a dragon your name," Smaug growled out between his teeth.

"I am aware of the superstition," Andraya said coolly, though she never lost that amused look in her eyes that Smaug wanted to claw out with his blunt mortal fingers. "And I would never willingly give my name to a dragon. But… as you can see… you are no longer a dragon."

"What did you do to me?!" he snarled, hands spread and hooked like he would have done if he had had claws.

"I woke you up," the woman said simply.

"What have you done with my body?!" he demanded.

"I did nothing." Andraya said. "Despite the fact that I would kill for that kind of power, I do believe that it was your woman that did this. '_Kathryn'_ was her name?"

"Where is she?!" Smaug snarled, his rage almost consuming him as panic began to bite at his heart, the absence of her presence seeming to engulf him in that moment of realising once again that she wasn't with him and almost send him over the edge.

"Firstly, give me your word that you will not harm us so that my daughter can put her crossbow down. Then, we will sit and talk like civilised people, and I will answer all questions you have – to the best of my ability." Andraya offered, though there was no room in her tone for anything else to happen.

Smaug thought for a moment, a sense of rational thought breaking through the haze of his mind in order to comprehend and take advantage of the situation. It would be easy to launch himself across the camp and kill the girl, he might take a crossbow bolt to the stomach if he was lucky, nothing he couldn't handle for the time being. Then he could easily overpower the other woman and _make_ her tell him where Kathryn was. It would all be too easy. But, despite this, Smaug was weary – though he would never have admitted it – whatever the woman had done to him had completely drained him of energy. He felt as vulnerable as he had ever been in this pathetic body, to add his tired mind to it only doubled his caution, not to mention the fact that if this woman had any answers for him, it would be easier to charm her into talking. From her looks alone – which Smaug supposed that some would consider her comely enough – Smaug new that she was a vain creature, though her stance and position in front of her daughter suggested that she was protective and determined, the subtle arrangement of a move pointed to the fact that she thought she was clever for a mortal. She would be easy.

And also, he couldn't fight a feeling along his sixth sense that something about "Andraya" was not as she presented. Something about her rubbed his scales the wrong way - so to speak. But he shook it off, for now.

"Fine. You have my word."

"And I have some clothes for you as well, your… nakedness can be… rather _distracting_." Andraya murmured.

A few minutes later, Smaug sat in front of the fire – for he took a notice at how much cooler his body was compared to his draconic form, meaning that he himself felt the cold much easier though the girl insisted that he was feverish hot. He was dressed in simple leather clothes in order to cover himself, and even though he himself was now in human form, he didn't understand the necessity for so much coverings that mortals seemed fond of. He was grateful to be able to sit and rest his body, resisting the urge to reach up and massage his chest that still ached and pained him; he would not show weakness in front of these humans. The two women sat opposite him, the girl subconsciously leaning closer to her mother like a pup yearning for attention, though the older woman seemed oblivious as her entire focus was on Smaug.

"What happened?" he asked at last, biting out the words in his baritone voice.

"You were dying, and your Kathryn saved you." Andraya stated as Freyja threw a small tree branch onto the fire. Smaug grit his teeth as frustration was already biting at his drained mind, the woman's habit for stating the obvious if only for the sake of it irking him.

"How?" he ground out.

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know. She is a Seer, yes? So I assume that she simply used her connection to Raw Magic,"

"How do you know that about her?!" Smaug snapped, instantly defensive. He had to take a moment to take in his hot temper, yes, before he had also been temperamental, but he had always had the mask of being coolly aloof, now his patience was thinner than it had ever been. Perhaps it was the stress of his injury, for Smaug had noticed that the wound that had previously been in his chest had miraculously healed, and only a black scar remained. An imperfection that stained his otherwise magnificent body - for a human.

"My dear Lord Smaug," the woman said smoothly. "I may have not had the most privileged upbringing, but I know what purple eyes mean."

"If Kathryn healed me, then what happened to her?"

"She died."

Smaug froze in place, his mind completely going blank, as if a white light had gone off inside his head, leaving behind nothing to comprehend. His heart literally stopped in his chest… no, she couldn't be dead! He quickly reached down into himself and tried to find the bond, the bond that connected him to her, he had to feel her, had to know that this was a lie! But as he searched inside of himself, he found the bond… and nothing there. Smaug felt his heart plummet into his stomach, memories of the bridge coming back to him from whatever black hole he had banished them to: of watching the light fade from Kathryn's eyes, of hearing her last breath and feeling her last heartbeat, and then to have nothing at the other end of the bond. The bond lay there now, once a golden rope of light that connected him to her and her to him, now lay severed and broken, frayed and torn and left to dangle in the wind, dead like the other half of the connection.

"No!" Smaug hissed, unwilling to believe it, even as he knew there could be no other explanation. "You lie!"

"Smaug, I promise you: I watched what happened, I felt the magic, heavy in the air. She healed you, she saved you… but I'm afraid that such wounds proved too much for small magic. It cost her it all, and she died because of it. I'm sorry," Andraya said, with seemingly genuine emotion, though Smaug scoffed at her with dark mockery.

"So I must have died as well… we were linked and I had a damned _Black Arrow_ pierce my heart, I should have died."

"But you didn't. I know not what powers kept you living, nor what turned you into this – what must be for you – a most degrading form. All I know is that I saw the woman die, her being taken away and then you succumb to the waters. After that, I pulled you from the Lake and tended to you and then with my own talents awoke you."

"_Witchcraft_." Smaug sneered, connecting the dots as he glared at the woman with new understanding. If he had almost died and had laid in a coma like state, then there was only one way that he would have been awoken. And frankly, he still didn't believe that she hadn't put him in this body. It all pointed to one conclusion, and his skin crawled at the thought of it.

"I prefer the term 'magically capable'." She said tightly, not betraying her temper that Smaug could see growing inside of her. "And does it matter how I brought you back? You are here."

"Where is Kathryn?!"

"As I said, I don't know,"

"I don't believe you," Smaug so wanted to reach across and snap every bone in this woman's body for her insolence and to loosen her tongue. Only his promise kept him in place.

"Then, will you believe me when I say that she's alive?"

Smaug was so taken aback, that he literally had to shake his head, blinking several times as his mind tried to process the information. What?! His Kathryn was alive? But how? How was it possible? Despite the fact that his heart lurched inside of his chest, he couldn't believe it. Should it be a false hope then he wouldn't be able to withstand the onslaught of grief and disappointment.

"What?! _Lying human_! You said that she had died!" he roared, rearing up onto his legs as he towered over the two women.

"She did," Andraya raised her voice only slightly in order to be heard above him, though she kept her calm persona. "But I have reason to believe that she has recently been… _awoken,_ as you have,"

"Explain yourself."

"I know not where she is, nor who took her. What I do know is that I felt similar magic that I used on you. There are things in this world that are worth noting. Sometimes they are bad, others they are good, others they just grab the attention of all those who have the ears to listen for them. I know you have felt this before."

Smaug remembered the time that he had first heard Kathryn whisper in the tongue of ancient magic, or when he had encountered the dark shadow that had contacted him, the darkness he had felt that would consume everything… He remembered how such magic felt, like it called to his own, was a part of him, he could hear it whispering to him. Yes, he knew of what the witch spoke of.

"So I know that she is alive, and I am willing to help you get her –"

"You believe that I require a puny human to help me?!" he growled dangerously.

"No," Andraya said carefully, realising that she was stepping on dangerous ground. "But I understand that for one as mighty as you are, to be trapped in such a form, may prove challenging. And whilst I have every confidence in you that you will be able to master this form and convince even a wizard that you are human, what with your cunning mind and skills of _persuasion_, I realise that perhaps it would benefit you to have someone to aid you. I know that you would much rather have Kathryn returned to you as quickly as possible. I can assist you. I am prepared to serve you in any way possible my lord, I can bring you to your Kathryn, and I will do all that you ask of me. In return, all I require is for you to help me with a small task."

"Really…" Smaug muttered, not believing anything this black-mouthed witch said. But… he had to agree that she had a point, and her attempts at flattery placated him a small amount. Yet she was right: he needed to see Kathryn as soon as possible, for the last time he had seen her had been when she had laid dead upon his snout, and at the news that she was alive, he felt the inescapable urge to hold her close to him protectively, unable to shake the image out of his mind of her lying broken, beaten and lifeless. And if he was to correct that, then time was of the essence, and he had no choice. "Very well. You have a deal."

* * *

_Kathryn lay in darkness... _

_T__he walls were too close, closing in on her..._

_Then the sky was too open, seeming to suck her up and spit her back out... _

_The Ocean churned around her, driving itself down her throat until she choked upon the salt, the waves crashing down to break her bones..._

_And fire suddenly leapt across her skin, burning her flesh, blistering it and turning it black, the smoke making her cough as it seeped into her mouth and nose, and she was unable to shake it. The burning light seared her flesh, making her scream until she was hoarse from the pain and the smoke, yet she did not pass out from either, instead she was forced to watch as her flesh melted away from her bones, her blood falling into the fire and spitting and hissing like a snake. The flames were everywhere..._

_Kathryn lay in darkness..._

* * *

Smaug, the witch Andraya and her daughter Freyja, journeyed south. It was really the only option available to them. Smaug had deducted that it would be the only direction that Kathryn's kidnapper would go. At Lake-Town, to go north would be to go to the Lonely Mountain or the Grey Mountains beyond that. To go west was to go to Mirkwood, and to go east was to go to the Iron hills, and from what Smaug had gathered from Andraya and Freyja, with the armies coming to the Lonely Mountain from both east and west, that left only the south. Smaug was still outraged by that, that anyone, let alone five separate armies, thought that they could come and fight over his gold… the only way that he could pacify himself was to keep familiarising himself with his new body, focus on the task at hand… and promise himself that when the time came, he would take back the mountain. Whoever won it would certainly not hold it for long. He had been Smaug the dragon and would be again, he vowed, even if he had to result to the vilest black magic in the world, he would become his true self once again, and he would have his precious gold back. He felt oddly bereft without it.

So they marched south, Smaug's new body constantly itching to move onward at a faster pace then what these useless women had set! It never seemed fast enough, or they tired too easily, they had a cart, damn it all, why couldn't they go faster?!

It was on the second day of traveling, that Smaug's boredom of the journey and frustration at the time it was taking, seemed to take its toll, and he had to distract himself otherwise he would end up killing something. His hands ached to feel his claws once again, to rip into flesh, he wanted his fangs back, rather than these blunted teeth. And oh, to feel the sky once again… to have the wind play across his scales, to be free. He now knew why mortals lived such short lives compared to dragons, their misery of being earth-bound must kill them in the end, for each day Smaug looked up at the sky, and felt a gnawing pit gape open in his chest with longing; before, with one flap of his wings, and he could have been far away, free, but now he had to crawl across the earth like a worm.

To keep his mind from such thoughts, he turned to the witch who stood not far from him. They had stopped for the night – why they needed to stop at all, was Smaug's understanding. He could see perfectly well, and after his quick recovery he seemed to have all the energy of the sun trapped within his tiny form. Despite the fact that days previously, he had been near death, and yes his chest still ached and pained him at times as if the Black Arrow still pierced his flesh; but despite this, he had made a remarkable recovery, his health returning to him along with this boundless energy.

"So, a witch travels all the way from Dol Amroth, just to help me in my time of need? Should I feel flattered?" Smaug asked her coldly. Andraya stopped in what she was doing, watching the dragon in the man's body, and Smaug watched her in turn, a satisfied smirk playing across his face as he saw a wary look enter her eyes as she beheld him. She then unexpectedly turned away from him to look at her daughter.

"Freyja, would you be a dear and get us some firewood? I believe tonight may be a tad colder than yesterday," the mother said softly, almost as if she were speaking to an infant. The girl looked at her mother for a moment, her eyes shifting to the pile of firewood that had been collected earlier. Her eyes finally shifted to Smaug who lounged against a boulder, watching them both with a cruel smile, before she finally looked back at her mother.

"Very well," the girl murmured, before wandering off. When she was at a safe enough distance, Andraya spoke.

"You wish to discuss the deal?"

"I know you want something," Smaug glared at her, his eyes, still the same colour of flames as before, hot and burning as he regarded the witch.

"Very well, I see no reason to beat about the bush," Andraya snorted, as she came to kneel before the pit where she would begin to make a fire. "I have no doubt that you have noticed that my daughter has not inherited my own… magical abilities,"

"I have," Smaug agreed, for he had noticed that whilst the mother used magic at every opportunity – whether because she was showing off in front of him or just used her powers because of their convenience, Smaug was not sure. But the daughter was a hard worker, where her mother used fireballs, she used the crossbow, where magic could make a fire with a click of the fingers, the daughter had to toil and work at sustaining a flame with kindling and flint rocks.

"And yet, despite those abilities not being apparent, they are there in her blood," Andraya continued. "I should know, I packed them into her well enough when she was a babe,"

Smaug said nothing, but continued to watch the woman, his eyes narrowing.

"And then, there is someone like you," Andraya said, leaning up from her arrangement of wood to smile that hooded smile, that Smaug had no doubt would send a human to his knees begging for her. When she turned it on him however, it repulsed him. "Now, if even a Cold Drake in human form were to mate with a lowly scullery maid with not a drop of magical blood in her veins, then the offspring produced would still have enough power to rival even elven magic. But with the greatest Fire Drake of the age, and all dragons themselves are connected to the old magic, and my daughter, who has enough magic in her blood that were she a true witch would be a force to be reckoned with… now there, one could make something truly glorious so as to rival the wizards."

"You wish for me to… _impregnate_ your daughter?" Smaug's mouth hung open, partly in shock, partly in disgust as he thought of the girl, no more than fourteen summers, barely past her first moon-blood if Smaug assumed correctly.

"Of course," Andraya stated as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She is a child," Smaug growled out between his teeth. Sure, he cared not for the girl, but even he, with his heart as twisted and black as could be, understood that it was wrong. In dragon terms, the girl would barely be past her early twenties, when dragons reached sexual maturity but were not fully developed, they were still juveniles that stayed with their parents until they were roughly fifty years old. It would be considered a monstrosity!

"She is _my_ child," Andraya corrected, her tone becoming cold as she watched Smaug. "And as such I can do with her as I deem necessary,"

"If a grandchild with that much power is what you seek," Smaug said pointedly. "Then why not ask for me to give _you_ a child? Why bother with the daughter?"

"We all must pay our debts," the witch murmured to herself. "For the price of the magic needed in order to bring you back into this world, I had to give up something of my own. The cost, was any other children I would ever have. I am now infertile…" the woman seemed slightly hurt, her voice catching slightly, before she moved on, shoving her way past the emotion. "That is why my daughter is the perfect candidate."

"You have planned this for some time,"

"Of course. And I don't ask that you fuck her now, just that you will. You will give her a child and then you will never hear from us again."

"And how fortunate for me that you were so readily available to save me from death, and then offer me such service in return for such a… _small_ request," Smaug spat icily.

"If you are insinuating that I had some hand to play in your demise, then you are mistaken," Andraya replied just as coolly.

"And you just happened to be in the right place at the right time? What a coincidence," he sneered.

"Actually I was," Andraya stated matter-of-factly. "You see, I was previously on my way towards the Lonely Mountain, my daughter with me; we had come to offer you the same deal when I noticed that the Lake was on fire… you know how things went from there."

"And what would you have offered me then? Believe me when I say that if I had my true form now, neither you nor your daughter would be alive. And I doubt that you would have said anything quick enough to grab my attention before I roasted you alive."

Andraya just smiled with no actual mirth, before she reached towards her satchel, and retrieved from it, a small ball wrapped in a velvet cloth. Holding the ball delicately in her hands, and carefully peeling back the layers of cloth, she revealed a crystal sphere.

"With this," she stated, before passing it over to Smaug, who had instantly taken an interest in the exquisite looking crystal. He held it in his hands, captivated by its beauty and smooth surface that reflected his image back to him perfectly.

"Is this all?" he muttered. True, he found this captivating and it played to his greed now, but back when he had still had possession of the mountain, he had had hundreds of jewels and priceless crystals like this, so therefore it was no different from any of the others and would not have been worthy of his attention in order to keep the witch alive.

"Do not be fooled by its common appearance," Andraya grinned. "Focus your mind on what you want most, and it shall appear,"

Smaug snorted at such a thing… but did as she said. He immediately imagined Kathryn, her long ruby red hair flowing in curls all the way down to the small of her back, her purple eyes glittering in the dark like amethysts, her small body fitting perfectly between his clawed fingers.

As the image became clear in his mind, he watched in fascination as the crystal ball lost its shine, and became clouded and misty as if it held a dense fog inside of it. The clouds churned for a moment, before parting and revealing to him… Kathryn!

Smaug's breath choked in his human throat, eyes widening as his fingers gripped the ball to the point of shattering it into a thousand pieces as he focused on her. She lay in the arms of a mortal man, with dirty skin and great facial hair, bouncing in the saddle as he rode with her clutched tightly to him. Smaug felt his eyes flare with rage, a heat prickling along his skin, his teeth aching as his fury almost consumed him at the thought of some human _touching_ what was Smaug's and Smaug's alone! Kathryn lay unconscious, though her face was puckered as if she were whimpering in pain. The man carried her with several others as they lead a caravan of carts and horses towards a city made of tall alabaster stone structures, with great stain-glass windows that allowed light to flow in from all angles, the design of the buildings being great and grand works of architecture. A flag flying from all the towers of the city, bearing the sigil of a vine wrapped around a sword. And then, all faded to black.

As the vision cleared, Smaug released a breath he hadn't even realised that he had been holding, noticing that Freyja had returned and both the girl and the witch were watching him curiously.

"Well?" Andraya asked. "Where is she?"

Smaug described to them what he had seen, his mind still reeling with the implications at having seen Kathryn with his own eyes! It wasn't proof that she lived, he would need to feel her heart beat himself in order to be able to believe that she was finally real, but it was enough for him to know that she was out there. As he explained, Andraya seemed to recede deep into her own mind, seemingly lost in thought, before she finally spoke up as her eyes widened as if in realisation.

"Dorwinion. That's where she is being taken: Dorwinion, it has the sigil of the vine and the sword, they pride themselves on their wine and military strength!"

"Tell me of this Dorwinion," Smaug muttered.

"Dorwinion's lands expand from the Sea of Rhun in the south east, the Red River curving round from the east to the north, a range of mountainous hills to the south, and large plains to the west. The land is extremely fertile, and is best known for its excellent wine, and also gains most of its wealth from being the centre of trade in the east. They trade not only with Gondor, but also with Edoras, the Iron Hills, the Woodelves of Mirkwood, Dale (when it was still a city), as well as Erebor (again, when it was operational). I believe that what you saw, was the capital city of Dorwinion: Vathvael. The city known as the city of light, as the architecture is built like grand cathedrals, with lofty halls and tall, stain-glass windows... I have only been there once before, it is truly a sight to behold."

"You are sure of this?" Smaug snapped impatiently.

"Yes," Andraya nodded, the movement looking oddly like a bow.

"Mother," Freyja said softly, "Dorwinion is a long ride from here, it could take us weeks,"

"We will sell the cart and whatever else we have and buy horses," her mother reassured her. "With any luck we should reach Vathvael before the next New Moon,"

"Then we leave immediately." Smaug stood and walked back to the cart, the two women quickly following him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed for the last chapter - that is the most responses I have ever had for the beginning of a story, seriously! :D I'm so happy that you guys are already excited about this!**

**And, Mussymay14, the brilliant deviant that she is, has created a group devianart page for "the Heart" series! :D It's called HeartofFireDONOVAN94, and there's a link to it on my homepage. Please come and see it, I would love to see people's art from what they enjoy about these stories, and I'll be posting some of my own work myself :) Hope to see you there!**

**So, for this chapter I wanted to say a big thank you to Dagdamor1 for helping me choose the location. Dorwinion is a great place for me to place this, as it is part of Middle-Earth but left clean so that I can build upon it. I hope that people don't mind, and I hope you enjoy what I do with this.**

**Now, please review! Tell me what you thought of: Smaug's new form? (he is a sexy beast ;]) The Bargain with Andraya? Andraya's real reason for awakening Smaug? The thought of Smaug giving Andraya a super-magic-powered grandchild? And now off to Vathvael in Dorwinion? All reviews are welcome, I desperately need all comments in order to know what you guys would like and not like and what I can do to improve.**

**Thank you! See you next time! x X x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The City

Chapter 3 - The City

"Here be Dragons" - Early European Map Makers' Warning

* * *

Smaug, the Witch and the girl headed towards the south east, towards the country of Dorwinion. They followed the Celduin River from the Marshlands where they had been camped, following it down stream as it headed to the junction where it met with the River Carnen and both became the Red River and flowed to the Sea of Rhûn. The Witch and the girl sold the cart and whatever goods they had to spare when they passed a travelling merchant in exchange for a few food supplies and a horse. Meaning that they now had two. Meaning that Andraya and Freyja were on one horse, whilst Smaug was on the other.

_That_ was an experience that Smaug would rather forget.

Despite Freyja's reassurances that the animal was tame and docile, every time Smaug came within ten feet of it, the thing screamed and tried to bolt, fighting against the restraints around it. Smaug knew that it was because the animal sensed the predator in him, and he would have lied if he said that he didn't find the creature appetising: all plump and juicy, a lot of muscle and some fat to make it so that it wasn't just skin and bones. But, after ten minutes of the beast screaming pathetically – ten minutes past the end of Smaug's patience – he simply stormed over to the creature, snatched its reins in his human hands from the girl, yanking the animal's head towards him viciously, his fingers grabbing the lower jaw, blunt-useless-fingernails digging into the flesh, and he made the creature stare into his flaming eyes. Instantly the horse became eerily still, pupils widening as it fell under the dragonspell. Smaug hadn't been entirely certain if it would even work in this form, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that it had… In fact, he had noticed that he was rather different from other humans – as if _he_ could be as mundane as any other human. His senses were far superior to those of others, for one, even if they were still rather muted compared to when he had been in his dragon form. He could see the wings of a bee flapping in detail, though before he could have seen every single membrane and vein in each wing. He could smell the subtle changes in all the scents around him, and could smell a man out from forty paces away, even if before he could have poked his head into a crowded room and would have been able to tell apart every single separate scent in the space of a single breath. He could hear the heart beats of anyone standing close enough to him, whether as before he could have heard it from across the room. He also noticed that he was incredibly strong for a mortal, as well as fast - both of which pleased him for if and when he was to fight in this form.

Once they were all mounted up, they quickly set off, and despite the fact that Andraya led the way, Smaug set the pace. He was ruthless and merciless, even when the girl whimpered from riding sores, and even Andraya had a stiff posture from constantly riding for hours upon hours, he would not relent, even when he himself began to grow uncomfortable. They carried on, often lapsing into silence - to which Smaug was grateful for, as he did not want to converse with the Witch any more then was necessary. But upon the second day of riding, Smaug was somewhat surprised when Andraya coaxed her and Freyja's horse to trot next to Smaug's. He looked over at them with a cocked eyebrow and a slight curl of his lip in disdain, even if the Witch ignored him.

"Here," she simply said as she handed him something. "I found this with your body, clutched in your hand,"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Smaug looked down at the object she had handed him, and felt every muscle in his body stiffen as he beheld one of his own scales. His fingers clenched around the hard and rough texture, his eyes blazing as he thought of when he had last seen this. He had given it to only one other: Kathryn. It belonged to her as a gift, and as a way for him to stake his claim upon her, a mark so that all knew who she belonged to, and so that she remembered as well. For the sixty years that they had been separated, she had never taken it off, not once. It had only been taken from her by the filthy dwarf Oakenshield before Smaug returned it to her, only to have it separated from her again when that cloaked bastard had stolen her corpse from him.

Smaug thought about that stranger, of the man that had stolen from him when he had been at his weakest and unable to fight back. He had taken Kathryn from him, had walked over him as if he were nothing, humiliated him as he lay dying – or so he had thought – and took from him his dying wish. Something about that character put Smaug on edge, making his hackles rise at the mere memory of him, making his nose burn from the scent and his skin crawl at the thought. Smaug had no doubt that it was most likely that mysterious man who had brought Kathryn back to life if Andraya was correct, but the connection with Dorwinion didn't make sense, and the man carrying Kathryn's body that Smaug had seen in the crystal ball had not been that repulsive insect like figure from that night. However, those were questions to be answered later, when he had Kathryn back, safe and in his clutches. He could only reassure himself that he would find whoever did this, that disgusting creature, and he would thank him for bringing Kathryn back, before quickly ripping him limb from limb as punishment for taking her.

"Something the matter?" Andraya asked, bringing Smaug back to the present to realise that several minutes had passed where he had said nothing and had merely been glaring at the offending scale in his hands.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," he muttered icily, tucking the scale into the pocket of his coat, before urging the horse further onwards.

It took them a week and a half in order to reach the borders of Dorwinion, and Smaug immediately noticed how _green_ everything looked. There were not many forests but instead shrubbery and vast plains of grass, which soon gave way to farmland and vineyards, what Andraya called the wealth of the land. Smaug could only snort in disgust at such nonsense. The earth itself was rich and moist, and Smaug could feel the life that radiated from it, which explained why everything around him seemed healthy and untouched by woe or trouble. It was as if the lands had never seen a single winter, nor the change of a season, forever suspended and frozen in the form of high spring. He was actually surprised: in the rest of Middle Earth, it was midwinter, and snow storms and blizzards and deep freezes plagued the land, setting everything into an age that no mortal remembered, only the dragons, who remembered a time when the world was covered in ice and snow all year round. But here, the worst Dowrinion had it, was of freezing nights that brought only the frost, some rain and occasionally a vicious wind. Andraya assured him that it was just the climate of this place in particular, as Gondor saw its fair share of winters, but further east into Rhûn, it was blistering heat and even some of the land was desert all year round. It was as if a spell lay over Dorwinion, keeping it in a state of eternal youth, with the peasants constantly reaping the rewards.

After another two days of travelling the country, they finally reached the City of Vathvael, its walls sparkling on the horizon soon growing closer and closer, the height of them becoming impressively larger and larger as they came towards it. The city itself was… _impressive_. Smaug couldn't think of anything else to say, he cared little for mortal architecture, but he could admit credit where it was due – on this occasion at least. The city itself was protected by a wall that surrounded the entire city, at least fifty feet high, and probably half that thick. The stone was smooth alabaster white, that sparkled in the light of the sun as if diamonds were embedded in the rock. Beyond that, were streets of buildings and fine gardens and sculpted fountains, people flowing all about as if they were ants scuttling about within their nest. Markets teemed with life as vendors sold silks and trinkets and food and wine, the hum of activity could be heard even from outside the city walls. Even the slums and poorer parts of the city were well built, clean and sturdy houses, and Smaug noticed that Vathvael's architecture was roughly the same, there was not much of a difference between the buildings at a glance. But in the centre of the city, a huge structure rose out of the ground and towered above all below, dominating the sky, a Castle stood proud and tall made of the same smooth white marble and alabaster it seemed. It was massive, the spires reaching high into the sky, flying buttresses and towers that would have made a very interesting flying course, Smaug observed with a gleam in his eye as he pictured himself in his draconic form, twisting and flying between the spires as he had his fire rain down upon the city. The Castle was built with beauty evidently in mind, but also strength, as Smaug could imagine no human looking upon it lightly, with lofty halls and tall, stain-glass windows, that allowed in the light.

But with the city being so alight with activity, with humans and dwarves flocking to the gates to push themselves into the city centre, the guards were alert and armed to the teeth as they watched all below. So sneaking into the city would not be an intelligent choice, especially when it was vital that Smaug stay undetected for as long as possible. So that meant going through the main gate, "blending in with the crowd" as Andraya smugly put it. Smaug scoffed at the idea that his magnificence – even in this form – could _blend in _with the common ugly state of mortals. But, he was here for a reason, and feeling his bones respond to the call of Kathryn, who still lay beyond his reach, even with her so close, he was prepared to do whatever was necessary. And so he donned a hood and cloak to hide his eyes and face and mask the strength in his tall and massive frame as they entered the fray.

They flowed in with the traffic of the city, the gates flooded with peasants and merchants come to swarm the markets of the capital like locusts. Smaug hated it. It took every ounce of his self-control to not snap and snarl at anyone who came to within a three foot radius of him without his permission. Dirty, stinking, miserable humans pressed against him as they all tried to squeeze through the gate, causing Smaug to ball his human hands into fists and set his jaw, trying to distract his mind away from the situation, by thinking through every single piece of his horde at the Lonely Mountain. A Dragon knew and memorised his or her horde down to the last ounce, and so could instantly tell when a piece was missing from its proper place or stolen. Thinking of his precious gold helped to calm Smaug enough, though made his blood pound with the want of death for those who had taken it from him in the first place. But he couldn't, not yet, not when one vital piece was still missing, which was why he was in this situation at this very moment.

Eventually, the three of them managed to work their way past the gates and through the busy market places, towards the more settled districts more towards the palace. Smaug had looked into the Crystal Ball, and had seen Kathryn lying upon a bed, tended by maids and servants in a lush room filled with drapes and exquisitely carved furniture with bowls of fruit and flowers lying about. This had led them to believe that Kathryn was somewhere in the palace, meaning that getting to her would be another challenge. Andraya had then left Smaug and Freyja at an Inn, where they used the last of their coin in order to rent two rooms. Smaug immediately went to his room and locked himself inside, grateful to be away from the rabble and at least calm the noise that assaulted his eardrums from such loud creatures. Even if the room itself stank of smoke and fish, it was somewhat of a relief from being surrounded by people, the threat of attack almost impossible to resist as he had been pressed from all sides, a thousand different scents assaulting his nose, and a thousand different sounds deafened his ears. At least now he could relax a little before he could find Kathryn.

* * *

_Kathryn lay in darkness..._

_It coiled around her, like the bodies of a thousand serpents, twisting and writing around her, squeezing the life out of her..._

_Then she was falling, screaming as she fell through the sky, heart racing and diving as she spun around and around..._

_She then came crashing to the earth, her bones snapping and breaking, her body crumbling into a thousand pieces. But then, she felt a sting across her skin as her body began to knit itself back together, healing so that she could feel the pain anew as it all came rushing to her mind from where it had been blocked out by the broken bones..._

_And fire suddenly leapt across her skin, burning her flesh, blistering it and turning it black, the smoke making her cough as it seeped into her mouth and nose, and she was unable to shake it. The burning light seared her flesh, making her scream until she was hoarse from the pain and the smoke, yet she did not pass out from either, instead she was forced to watch as her flesh melted away from her bones, her blood falling into the fire and spitting and hissing like a snake. The flames were everywhere..._

_And then Kathryn saw a figure come through the flames, his armoured boots not making a sound as the fire parted before him, like a dog standing down for its master, until he stood before her. He was armoured like a king, but Kathryn could not make out any detail other than his long hair and tall stature, for the rest of him was hidden in the shadows cast by the twisting flames. He knelt before her, eyes glittering out from the shadows as he looked into her, a softness in his eyes that made her want to curl against him and let him hold her until the nightmares finally ceased…_

_"Tharŷliel… Voronwer, cormlle naa tanya tel'raa…_ _Esta sinome…" his voice whispered in her mind, deep and comforting, warm and gentle, ancient yet young, he echoed with fatherly affection as his delicate touch held her face, a look passing over his shadowed eyes…_

_And then he stood, and Kathryn saw the flames bend and leave him, parting to reveal a great sight before her. A lane of deep banks and great overhanging hedges, beyond which stood many tall trees wherein a perpetual whisper seemed to live. Great glow-worms, not the dark glow-worms that roam some parts of Middle-earth, crept about its grassy borders. At the end of the lane stood a high gate of lattice-work that shone golden in the dusk. The gate opened up to winding paths leading into the fairest of all gardens. Kathryn felt her breath melt away in awe…_

_But, like always in the dream, it faded, melting away like ink in the water…_

_Kathryn lay in darkness..._

* * *

Smaug heard the footsteps along the corridor before the loud knocks upon his door, he grumbled an order for the knocker to enter, already knowing that it was Andraya with the girl close at her heels as he smelled Andraya's perfume that stung his nostrils, and heard the second pair of footsteps behind her. The pair entered, and Smaug had to force himself to look at them, his contempt for them evident as he glared with disdain. Andraya did not seem fazed, though the girl shrunk away from his gaze. Smaug waited for all of three seconds for them to explain.

"Well?" he bit out when they remained silent after that allotted time.

"As you said, the seer is being held in the Castle." Andraya said in her usual smooth and even voice. "She was brought here with a group of travelling merchants, who have ties to Lord Baronor of House Evrine, the most influential noble in the city."

"I care not for his pathetic human titles, he will die the same as any other man if he keeps Kathryn from me," Smaug growled out between clenched teeth, his burning gaze practically glowing with seething hate.

"It is not that simple." Andraya spoke over him. "The merchants brought her here because she was in need of medical help. All that the guards would tell me is that… she was afflicted with a madness of mind and sickness of body that they are not sure even their best physicians can treat. Because of the Merchant's interest in the woman's welfare, Lord Baronor has summoned any healer, both of practical or magical disciplines, in order to try and treat her."

"Then I need to get to her," Smaug stood, towering over everything in the room, his mind spinning with thoughts as images were conjured up into his head of his precious Kathryn, lying broken and sick and reaching out to him, only for him to not be able to reach her or protect her.

"She is being held in the chambers of Lord Baronor's estate within the main complex of the Castle, held as a privileged guest. We can get to her with the setting sun," Andraya explained, as if sensing the suddenly dangerous anxiety of the dragon in the room.

"How will we get in, mother?" Freyja asked, her voice little more than a squeak like a mouse.

"I have made some inquiries," Andraya stated as she turned to look at her daughter. "I have called in a few favours, and have requested that you become a Lady in Waiting to the Queen, that gives us all lodging within the castle."

"Oh," Freyja blinked, seemingly taken aback, opening her mouth as if to say something; but quickly closed it shut again, before bowing her head obediently. "Yes Mother."

"Now, I know that guards will switch their rounds when everyone of the main court goes to dine, that is our opportunity to sneak into the chambers. Another opportunity will not present itself until nine o'clock in the evening."

Unable to simply stand and talk, as humans were over-fond of doing it seemed, Smaug simply growled as he walked straight past them and headed out of the room and then out of the Inn. He was suddenly filled with an urgency he couldn't possibly deny, images of Kathryn laying helpless filling his mind, driving him to the point of hysterical panic and rage at the same time! Kathryn ill? Mad?! Had something gone wrong when she was brought back into the world? Had she had a vision, one that had finally pushed her over the edge, and he hadn't been there to prevent it? He was vaguely aware of the Witch and the Girl following him, struggling to keep up with Smaug's long strides. He headed towards the giant structure of the Castle, the spires reaching high into the sky as the afternoon gave way to evening as the sun began to set, hiding the streets of Vathvael in concealing shadows. Andraya took the lead as they approached the gates, quickly talking to the guards to let them inside – a good thing too, seeing as Smaug was one second away from snapping the man's neck for hindering his progress.

Andraya then led them through the castle, constantly on the lookout for guards and servants that could spot them as they journeyed further into the reaches of the palace where they were clearly not supposed to be. The endless corridors and staircases became a haze to Smaug, who would have usually memorised every twist and turn, but his mind was racing ahead, lost in his own churning thoughts in order to pay attention to anything around him. Sneaking through the Castle wasn't easy, Andraya having to cast a few spells here and there in order to either hide the sound of their footsteps or to place a "glamour" over the three of them, where if wandering eyes did not focus on them then they could not be seen.

But finally, they came to the final corner, and Smaug spied from his vantage point: two soldiers dressed in shining silver armour beside huge double doors. They only had to wait a few moments, Andraya counting down under her breath, before they all heard the bells of the castle toll with the hour. The guards seemed to regard the noise for a moment, before turning and leaving.

Without a word, Smaug swept past Andraya and stormed towards the doors, lifting the latch and slipping inside, Andraya and Freyja soon following, Freyja pausing to close the door softly.

"Freyja, keep watch," Andraya instructed sternly, and her daughter nodded though she gulped a little, but stood by the door out of sight should it open, her ears close in order to listen out for anyone approaching.

Smaug paid them no heed, instead he closed his eyes as he stood in the main room, with tables, desks and cushioned seats and fruit bowls surrounding him. Three doors led out of this central room, and Smaug only had to inhale to know which way to go. Turning sharply to the left, Smaug followed his nose as his heart began to race with anxiety; he could _smell_ Kathryn, she was so close, the scent of pine-needles and clean rain, though he noticed that the spice in the scent that accompanied her magic was gone… and replaced with the heart clenching scent of death that hung over her like a vulture waiting to descend. He stopped outside of the door, the only thing that now separated her from him, he was so close he could practically _taste_ her… but he turned to view Andraya out of the corner of his eye, pausing for only the slightest moment.

"Leave," he commanded in a hushed voice, encase any ears were within range to listen. "Go to wherever it is that you will be staying. I will find you."

Andraya watched him for a moment, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. But unable to do anything to defy him, she nodded, and reluctantly collected her daughter and left. Smaug waited until all was silent, his keen ears straining to hear any sound within the rooms that surrounded him, paying particular attention to the room on the other side of the door he now stood in front of. When all was quiet, he opened the door, slipped inside and softly closed it behind him.

Within the room, lily flowers and bowls filled with burning herbs were placed about the room, a few candles lit in order to barely illuminate the room, wax dripping down the iron candelabras, the heavy scents clouding the air enough to make Smaug sneeze. Doors that led onto a balcony were shut with heavy curtains closed in order to banish what little light remained outside; all furniture was pushed to the walls in order to make room for the bed that lay in the centre. And upon the bed, lay a body.

Smaug had seen many things in his long centuries of life; he had killed, pillaged, burned, waged war, and desolated entire lands, all for his own wants. He had seen so many things, from riches to atrocities. He had looked upon the world with indifference, deeming it and everything in it to be beneath him, all things vile and cruel he wouldn't even blink at. Now, however, he only had to take one look at that bed, and he crumbled.

A choked and strangled sound erupted from his throat, and he had to clasp a hand over his mouth with iron fingers in order seal his mouth shut and stop the noise. His other hand had curled into a fist so tight, that Smaug's blunt human nails dug into his palm so hard that they drew blood, if he had been holding onto anything in his grasp, it would have snapped and turned to dust. His breathing became heavy as his black heart lurched inside of his chest, having to breathe harshly through his nose, the sound ringing in his ears as his eyes went wide in horror. His mind refused to let what he saw alone, instead forcing him to see memories he would rather forget, brandishing it in front of his eyes so that what he saw was layered with visions of death and grief. He could not tear his eyes away though, forced to see, to witness and to mourn.

The body of Kathryn lay upon the bed, the blankets and pillows taken away so that she lay upon a mattress and silken sheet. Her ruby red hair fanning out onto the bed around her head, golden highlights that only he could see, glinting in the candlelight. Her skin was pale, not the beautiful ivory he had known, but deathly pale as if she were ill, a slight sweat upon her brow. Her cheeks were slightly sunken and her eyes hollowing with purple and black discolouration under her eyes; her soft and curved lips open slightly in order to release her rasping breath, her brow puckered slightly as if she were in pain. She lay completely and eerily still, if not for the very slow and slight movement of her chest and the fact that he could hear how slow her pulse was, Smaug would have thought she were dead. She wore a simple white nightdress that covered her modesty though left her pale arms bare, her hands folded over her stomach ceremoniously. She looked as if she had already been prepared for her own burial, the sight causing such distress in Smaug as all he could see was her on that night on the bridge, laying on his snout, feeling her last heartbeat, hearing her last breath, and her eyes… her beautiful eyes… the spark flickering and dying within, leaving him with nothing but her body as she left him in the world, alone.

"_Kathryn_…" he choked out as he stumbled towards her, taking in a deep and ragged breath as he collapsed by her bedside, his hands like claws that gripped the mattress and threatened to tear it under his grip as he stared at the woman before him. "_My_ Kathryn,"

He wanted those eyes to open so badly, for her to awaken and look upon him in the flesh, as he had been yearning for the past sixty years. But his hopes were in vain, for she lay unmoving and lifeless.

"Look at you…" he whispered, reaching out with a trembling hand, the tip of one finger gently touching her hair, brushed until it was as smooth and fine as silk, and with that finger, he traced a line down the side of her face and along her jaw to her throat, remembering when he had done so before, on the day that she had left him… "All that has happened, I couldn't protect you from it, and for that I am ashamed." After a moment he snorted in pitiful self-mockery. "How pathetic is that? I am the Dragon-Dread and I am brought low by you; why must you do this to me?! I would have given you _everything_, the riches of the mountain would have been yours, I would've made you a queen within my dominion, I would have given you the world itself, I would burn everything to the ground so that you could claim the ashes, all of it! I would have given you all of it if only for you to give yourself to me!"

He suddenly stood, placing one leg onto the bed, feeling it dip under his weight as he leaned towards her, and slowly sat beside her, an arm holding him up on either side of her shoulders as he stared at her. He remembered when he had found her crying in the night over her parents' death, and he had curled his tail around her to offer what compassion he was able, watching her as he did now.

"I couldn't even die to be with you!" he raged, all of the emotion inside of him pouring forth into an uncontrollable tempest that would have torn him apart if he had kept it inside, so he vented it out, even if it fell upon deaf ears. "I gave you the freedom you desired, I waited, I kept my word, for sixty years! Sixty years I waited! I died and you were dying with me; and if ever I should be sorry for anything in my life, it would be for that one moment, when I brought you down with me. But we were going to be together, at least in death we would not be alone any longer. But then you had to ruin it," he hissed, his voice thick with emotion, his breathing heavy in his lungs. "_You_, with your stupid human sentimentality. Why did you do this? Why die for me? Was it not enough to be with me? Why leave me alone in this world when all I wanted was you?! I need no saving, not by _you_ or _anyone_ _else_! It's my job to save you, because you're mine, and always will be."

Shifting his weight, Smaug put one knee on the other side of her body so that he was straddling her, pelvis hovering above her waist, as he quickly scooped her up into his arms, her body weighing no more than a feather. He brought her up by her shoulders, until her limp body resembled that it was sitting, as he held her with one hand clutching the small of her back, and the other cupping the back of her neck, fingers buried in her hair. He softly leaned his head towards hers, until their foreheads touched, noses brushing, and he could feel how cold she felt, as if ice were in her veins that battled the fire in his. He held her there, a memory resurfacing, of her laying draped up his snout as his head lay upon the bridge, her hair splayed across his scales, his cry of grief and agony echoing through the night. Smaug remembered the sting in his eyes, one that he felt now, and was aware of the tears gathering in his glowing amber eyes.

"You were my Queen Under the Mountain…" he whispered hoarsely, his resolve turning to steel once more as he fought the urge to blink and shed the tears held within his eyes. He then slowly laid her pack down upon the bed, gently, his fingers light and tender as he made sure that not a hair was out of place and she seemed to be in the most comfortable position he could imagine, his thumb tracing over the curve of her lips, his own breath shaking with the effort to not hold her in his now human arms. He wanted so badly to have his wings once again, so that he might fly away with her, to hold her against his hot scales and breathe life into her body once more. But he only had one idea as to how he might save her, he wasn't even sure if it would work, he only had a hope, and could only pray that it was enough. "And I _WILL_ see you returned to me once more,"

Leaning down so that he was hovering above her body, one hand placed on either side of her neck, Smaug brought his head until he was directly above her face, only a few inches away. He slowly used his hands to open her eyes forcibly, his heart giving another painful lurch as he beheld eyes of molten gold and not purple. He fixed her dead gaze with his eyes, so that he was looking directly into her soul, and even in this state her body naturally fell under his hypnotising dragon-spell. Smaug had wondered if it would work, for after he had established their connection the first time, she had seemed to be immune to the Dragonspell, perhaps it was because their minds had already been linked, so now that they were not, she fell under its effects once more. As their gazes connected, Smaug allowed his pupils to expand and become wider and wider, the black soon swallowing them both as he felt the electrical charge of his magic push into her body, struggling at first to find purchase, before finally connecting.

And with that rush, Smaug felt himself being propelled from his own body and into hers, and was soon descending into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took a little longer then expected, but this week has been hell, got a couple of big practical assignments coming up in the next few weeks, so preparing for them has been manic. But anyway, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable, even if not much went on.**

**And someone mentioned that this reminds them of Game of Thrones, so I will say now to everyone, I take that as a compliment because I LOVE that show, and in a sense, the politics of Vathvael will have a heavy GoT mindset, but will still have the spirit of Tolkien and Middle-Earth (hopefully). So, another note, for the politics and the running of Vathvael, I would like to thank Dagdamor1 in advance for all the help and advice! :)**

**But please review, and tell me what you think of: The journey to Dorwinion? Vathvael City? Kathryn's madness? Oh, and extra brownie points if people can guess who the figure was in her dream, big clue in the description of the lane behind him ;) and what did you think of Smaug's monologue? I hope he didn't come across as OOC, this scene was a real tear-jerker for me, more so then the ending of HoF. So I hope that you like it. **

**Thank you my lovelies, I'll see you again soon and will try my best to update as soon as possible! x X x**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Crumbling Mind

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Big big big thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, for those of you who I didn't get to message or couldn't message, this is my huge thank you for all your support! **

**Quick things I need to say: Firstly, I am now part of a Lord of the Rings role-play forum and this is an invitation for you to come and join, I think its going to be a load of fun, and I've already bugzeed the character Smaug! :P So come and play, and I'll look forward to seeing people there, link to it on my page. Also, Ultimatedragon131 has asked me to mention him, and I want to remind everyone that we all start somewhere, and to offer support to new authors, for they honour us with their creativity. **

**Okay, now: I have noticed that I seem to be updating on Tuesdays, so, I will try to be quicker in updates, but I promise that if not, then without fail, I will stick to posting on Tuesdays. :) Also, for the song in this chapter, if you look up "I see fire" cover by Karliene Reynolds and Noud, that's the version I listen to when envisioning this scene. **

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Crumbling Mind

"What I create is not from this world, because the people who need my help suffer from afflictions that science cannot treat." - the Dragon in "Once Upon a Time"

* * *

_Smaug opened his eyes, and instantly took in everything around him._

_He stood in what was supposed to be a large field or plain, but instead, there was only hard, dried, and cracked earth the colour of ash, there was no life around him, everything was devoid of colour and activity. The only thing that moved was the wind that howled in his ears and the clouds above, grey and black, swirling and growling with the threat of a thunderstorm. Looking around him, Smaug saw that there was no one in sight, he was utterly alone._

_Looking down at himself, he realised that he was still in his human form. Growling with irritation, it only took him a thought in order to change his appearance, as easy as throwing away a cloak and replacing it with another. And then, he stood there in all his gigantic dragon glory. It may have just been a dream, but Smaug still purred appreciatively; knowing that he had wanted his old form back, but he hadn't realised that he had missed his own skin THIS much. Compared to now, his human skin felt too tight, constricting, whereas now, he felt free. He allowed his talons from all four feet to gouge at the earth, strong legs as thick as thousand year old trees, rolling his wing joints in their sockets from where they lay tucked against his back. Feeling much more like himself now, he then cast his eyes around to look for his quarry. When he couldn't see her, Smaug leapt into the air, pushing himself up with his strong legs, and then driving his wings down at the height of his jump, catching the air in his wing membranes as he soared into the sky._

_However, he couldn't distract himself with the thrill of being in the air once again, instead he stuck close to the ground, merely gliding along – still at an incredibly fast speed – only flapping his wings every now and then in order to give himself a little height. He twisted his head this way and that, eyes scanning the ground for any sign of movement. He eventually came across a dead forest, the trees black with no leaves, as if they had been burned into cinders, gnarled branches reaching into the air like hooked claws. And Smaug felt something cold settle over him as he thought of all the times he had dreamed with Kathryn and the setting had been in a forest rather similar to this… only healthier and full of life... but now everything had died and turned to ruin. The madness that Kathryn must have been suffering was slowly killing her, eating away at her mind and soul, and leaving behind nothing in its wake. _

_Continuing on with renewed urgency, Smaug flew over the forest, following the endless trees as he searched. A growl of frustration built up inside of him the longer it took him to locate her, usually when he materialised in her mind, he was never far from her, yet he was now going miles without spotting her. _

_Suddenly, Smaug heard a scream from down below, his eyes snapping towards the source of the sound, driving down his wings and tucking them against his body so that he could dive as fast as possible towards the noise. He reared up as he came towards the trees, splaying his wings out and lashing his tail, smashing through the trees with his legs, easily flattening them as he came to the earth with a huge "CRASH". _

_Looking about, Smaug couldn't see anyone about, nothing but silence rung in his ears as he searched for anything that –_

_Suddenly, he saw a flash of colour, a dash of red against the black and grey of the burned world around him. Instantly honing in on it, Smaug charged after it, his anxious roar escaping him as he smashed his way through the trees in order to try and reach her. Kathryn ran ahead of him, in nothing but filthy, torn and burned rags that hung off of her skeletal frame, her red hair the only vibrant thing that broke apart the monochromatic landscape. She didn't seem to be aware of him, Smaug realised, as when he called out her name she didn't respond. He was actually quite amazed that she was doing well to keep ahead of him, going faster than a mortal ever could, and no matter how fast Smaug moved, he always staid the exact same distance behind her. But Kathryn was being chased by something, as she would shriek suddenly and lunge away from the left or right as if something was snapping at her, but Smaug could see only shadows. But then he heard the howls of wolves and the hiss of snakes all around in the forest, making Kathryn scream again with renewed terror as she ran for her life._

_"_Kathryn!_" Smaug called after her, thrashing his huge head and neck against a burned oak tree and uprooting it as if it were nothing more than a twig. But she didn't answer him, and he wandered if she even knew he was there. He chased her through the forest, catching small glimpses of other things lurking around them, here and there little things that caught his eye, even with the human woman running in front of him. Glimpses of bodies and demonic shadows that moved between the trunks of the trees, they were feasting on dead, rotting and burned flesh before noticing the human running through their hunting ground and so began the chase. _

_Smaug roared at them, his enraged battle cry echoing over the world as he snapped his teeth, wanting to rip them apart for daring to even look at her, let alone to threaten her. The creatures evaporated, like smoke in the wind, disappearing under the dragon's wrath. And Smaug carried on with his own chase. _

_But then, the forest came to an abrupt end, and Smaug found himself standing upon a cliff, a large flat rise jutting out before him, where Kathryn stood on the edge as she looked over the cliff side, to the roaring sea that Smaug could hear crashing away far below. The grey and black storm clouds that Smaug had seen earlier were now writhing above in the air and spat lightning and roared with thunder, the waves churning and rearing as it threatened to wash over the land around them. Smaug saw Kathryn not far from the edge, looking down onto the waves below, her whole body going stiff and tense, every muscle clenching as she stared down. With his height, it was easy for Smaug to see over her, even from a small distance behind her, and see down to the bottom of the cliff._

_He felt his insides clench and his wrath burn furiously at what he saw. Bones. Dragon bones. HIS bones! He could tell by the way that a damned Black Arrow stuck out of the left breast, and the size of the skeleton alone identifying him. The bones lay broken and discarded at the bottom of the cliff, the waves lapping at them, but not strong enough to move the gigantic fragments of a once living creature. He was furious at the sight of himself down below, a creature of might and magnificence brought low by a mortal weapon! It only fuelled his already burning desire for revenge against those who had brought this fate upon him. He did not know whether Bard the Bowman of Lake Town still lived from the destruction of the town, for he had been in quite an injured state after his battle against Smaug. But Smaug DID know that the filthy dwarf Oakenshield and that some survivors of Lake Town still lived. That would be his sweet justice._

_He heard a little sob escape Kathryn's lips, and his eyes refocused on her for a moment as he saw her shoulders shake, her gaze directly on the bones below. Was she weeping over him? Did she mourn him? _

_Suddenly, Kathryn exploded with sound as a scream was torn from her lips, so loud that Smaug's sensitive ears were ringing and he winced against the onslaught. A mournful noise came from her, seemingly endless as it went on and on, the woman seeming to never draw breath. She fell to her knees, hands clenching into her hair as she held her head, as if she were in physical pain. _

_As her knees hit the ground, Smaug felt a rumble in the earth, the sensitive pads of his four feet detecting it as the earth moved beneath him. He looked about, shocked as he saw huge cracks appear in the ground, threatening to split the cliff face in half, stretching down into the water and back towards the forest. Smaug saw behind him that the earth opened up from the crack, splitting it apart with a huge roar as soil crumbled and rocks fell, the trees of the forest falling into the hole down into the dark depths below that seemed to go on forever. He saw the mountains on the horizon crumble and fall, huge eruptions of flames and rock spewing from the bowels of the earth, roaring and screaming along with the woman who sat on her knees weeping into her hands. _

_Her mind crumbling into nothing, the final stages of this soul eating madness were almost complete._

_"_Kathryn… Kathryn!" _Smaug called out, trying to reach the madwoman before him. At the sound of his voice, Kathryn whirled around and onto her feet to face him, eyes going wide as she beheld the mighty dragon before her._

_"No! N-n-NO!" She screamed, backing away from him as she came perilously close to the edge –_

_"_KATHRYN_!" Smaug lunged for her, hand reaching to snatch her up before she fell off the side, but she screamed, flinching away from him. Immediately, the dragon froze and slowly retracted his hand a fraction, allowing her to calm as he looked from her to the cliff edge, wandering if he could grab her before she fell. _

_"No! Don't use him against me – not him, PLEASE NOT HIM!" Kathryn sobbed to herself, pulling at her own hair as she scrunched her eyes shut, continuing to pull herself away from his touch. "He's dead – you're dead!" _

_"_Kathryn_," Smaug spoke, an idea coming to him as he thought of the first time he had encountered her inside of her own head. "_Kathryn this is just a dream, it is not real_."_

_"The fire! It burns!" she shrieked, her eyes wild as she looked about, as if the flames of which she spoke were about to erupt from the cracking earth and engulf her. "But the darkness always comes back – it always comes back! It eats you! It makes you burn – always burn – and then it puts you back in the dark…" Kathryn whispered, her eyes darting around for the Darkness with terror. "I don't want to go back to the dark,"_

_"_I won't let that happen_," Smaug locked his eyes onto hers so that it was all she could see, as he slowly held out his clawed hand towards her. "_Just remember, this is not real. Take my hand and it will be over,_" he paused, and his eyes met hers as he spoke in little more than a whisper: "_Please_…"_

_She gazed at him, and Smaug realised that her eyes were still molten gold, even in her dream. Did that mean something? For a brief moment, she looked at him, and a sense of clarity entered those eyes, the sadness that had consumed her seeming to dissipate for a second as she hoped. And yet she still hesitated. Smaug held back his growl of impatience, knowing it would not further his cause with her unstable mind-set. But he had little time, and counted to three, knowing that he would have to –_

_She ran to him._

_Smaug snatched her up as soon as she was close enough, already feeling another tremor go through the earth, holding her in the talons of his hand as he pulled her close. Tucking her protectively against his chest, he curled his gigantic body around her like a snake, coils of red scales encasing her, wings opening from his back and then folding over his body, so that she did not have to see the horrors of the world around her. She clung to his fingers desperately, as the world shook around them, the huge roars of the earth echoing in their ears. Smaug growled a warning, as if he could frighten even nature itself into doing his biding. _

_"_Kathryn_," he murmured as he brought his head closer to the little human in his grasp; she shivered under the force of his voice, but didn't look at him, instead burying herself in her hands. "_Kathryn, look at me_," he commanded, his tone making it clear that he had no patience for her refusal. Slowly, she shakily moved her head to gaze into one of his piercing slit-pupil eyes. _

_"The darkness," she whispered, her entire body beginning to shake with absolute terror. "The darkness is coming again – I can feel it! But it will make me burn first, I always burn, then it will take me!" _

_"_Kathryn_," Smaug said, trying to keep her attention focused on him as he spoke. "_Do what I tell you, and I will make this dream go away. You must send me to the heart of this "darkness". Send me there, and I will stop this._"_

_"The darkness will swallow you, and the fire will burn you!" Kathryn murmured frantically. "I lost a dragon to fire and water – and then the darkness swallowed me and –"_

_"_Kathryn_!" Smaug snapped, making her face one of his blazing eyes. "_Fire cannot kill a dragon, and the darkness will fall before me – it will know my fury for this atrocity. But you must send me there,_"_

_"But as soon as you go, it will swallow me again – and it won't let me go!" _

_"_I won't let it hold you_," he vowed as he stared into those alien and yet familiar molten gold eyes. "_When I leave, sing_."_

_"W-what?" _

_"_It will help to calm you. Your voice is everything that is light and beauty and precious. Sing for me_."_

_"There is no one else…"_

_Smaug found her hushed statement rather odd, and for stranger reasons, he felt his heart swell with pride, puffing out his chest like a proud peacock as he thought of her singing only for him. Just like before, in the mountain, when life had been perfect. But that was gone, and he would do __**anything**__ and __**everything**__ in order to get that back._

_"_Sing_." He whispered._

_He watched her tremble slightly, her terror still evident in every shaky breath, but not even in this state, could she defy the power in his voice, even when spoken in as soft a voice as his harsh, dragon vocals would allow. She took in a deep breath, and even when she clenched her hands on his fingers and her limbs shook, she still managed to open her mouth, and unleash the most beautiful sound Smaug had ever heard. _

_"__**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**__  
__**Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**__  
__**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**__  
__**Keep watching over our wayward sons**_

_**If this is to end in fire**__  
__**Then we should all burn together**__  
__**Watch the flames climb high into the night**_

_**Calling out father, **__  
__**Stand by and we will**__  
__**Watch the flames burn auburn on**__  
__**The mountain side, oh**__,"_

_Smaug had been right. For as Kathryn sang the haunting song, her body began to relax, her eyes closed and she seemed to melt into the melody, her body no more than a vessel to its need to be released. The dragon felt his heart swell at the sound, the voice that he had yearned to hear for sixty years, he was hearing it once more, perhaps not in the flesh, but after watching her die, and feeling truly mournful for never having heard it once more… to hear it now put him under a spell. Not only was it the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, but he could feel her soul, a magic that could never be vanquished, inhabit each and every note, piercing his heart and pulling him into her._

_But then, he noticed the world become dark around him, and although he did not wish to leave her, Smaug reluctantly allowed Kathryn to guide him as she took him to the heart of her crumbling world, to the seat of this darkness that had infested her soul and was eating at her being. She had been right when describing it to him. Smaug found himself inside of a darkness so thick, it was like he was swimming through oil, it clung to his body, weighing him down and making his limbs feel heavy. It clogged at his senses, making it feel as if it were hard to breathe; the vile substance choking him as it tried to force its way down his throat. But Smaug pushed on, writhing and slithering his way through it like a serpent, his strength far superior to the tentacles of the darkness that tried to drag him into its embrace. A fire suddenly sprang from nowhere, the flames licking at his scales, but he passed by unharmed as he left it behind and ventured further into the dark._

_He felt Kathryn's terror eclipse her for a moment as she was left on her own, where he had abandoned her upon the cliff. It was as if he was within the very centre of her emotional core, and he felt it in the air like a living thing, so that he could taste her fear as it gave the darkness strength. But still, Smaug pushed ahead, silently urging Kathryn to sing, and was given purpose when he felt her relax as she continued with the song._

_"__**And if we should die tonight**__  
__**Then we should all die together**__  
__**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**_

_**Calling out father, **__  
__**Prepare as we will**__  
__**Watch the flames burn auburn on**__  
__**The mountain side**__  
__**Desolation comes upon the sky**_

_**Now I see fire**__  
__**Inside the mountain**__  
__**I see fire**__  
__**Burning the trees**__  
__**And I see fire**__  
__**Hollowing souls**__  
__**I see fire**__  
__**Blood on the breeze**__  
__**And I hope that you remember me**_

_**Oh, should my people fall**__  
__**then surely I'll do the same**__  
__**Confined in mountain halls**__  
__**We got too close to the flame**_

_**Calling out father, **__  
__**Hold fast and we will**__  
__**Watch the flames burn auburn on**__  
__**The mountain side**__  
__**Desolation comes upon the sky**_

_**Now I see fire**__  
__**Inside the mountain**__  
__**I see fire**__  
__**Burning the trees**__  
__**I see fire**__  
__**Hollowing souls**__  
__**I see fire**__  
__**Blood on the breeze...**__"_

_As he heard the song all around him, even echoing within his own mind, he pushed on, pushing his way through the darkness that threatened to halt his progress. But eventually, Smaug found what he was looking for._

_Her centre, the seat of Kathryn's power, he entire being, lay before him._

_His imagination gave it form in this world created by the power of the mind. And he imagined it to be an archway made of pure gold, but lay broken and shattered, laying around like the debris of battle in dozens of pieces. Where the archway once was, a hole appeared that had once been Kathryn's link to Raw Magic; now however, the link was cut, and instead the black oozing substance was spilling into her soul, like tar it bubbled and festered with toxic fumes as it stuck to her and corrupted and destroyed what it touched. _

_Smaug knew he had to fix this, for the emptiness that was created by the absence of her magic would surely kill his precious Kathryn – not to mention the toxicity of this vile darkness inside of her. _

_"__**And if the night is burning**__  
__**I will cover my eyes**__  
__**For if the dark returns**__  
__**Then my brothers will die**__  
__**And as the sky is falling down**__  
__**It crashed into this lonely town**__  
__**And with that shadow upon the ground**__  
__**I hear my people screaming out**__,"_

_Smaug took in a huge breath, filling his lungs, seeming to take an eternity as he filled his entire being, a golden light blazing from in-between his scales as he built up the fire inside of himself. And then, with a roar, he unleashed the brightest and hottest flame he had ever breathed, it erupting from his maw like a blazing sun that banished the darkness around him, flowing over the broken fragments and melting them down until they became liquid gold. _

_"__**Now I see fire**__  
__**Inside the mountain**__  
__**I see fire**__  
__**Burning the trees**__  
__**I see fire**__  
__**Hollowing souls**__  
__**I see fire**_

_**Blood on the breeze...**__"_

_Smaug surveyed his work, as the liquid gold had been given form by his flames, purged from the darkness and allowed to be rebuilt as he had poured his own dragon-magic into its rebuilding. Now, a great golden ring was before him, the radius as wide as his wingspan, engravings glowed upon the side from the heat of his fire. The blackness instantly began to retreat back through the hole that it had come in through, and was replaced by a warm current, flowing like water, but glowing a brilliantly beautiful purple, it danced through the air as it raced into Kathryn, and Smaug could have sworn that he felt her entire being rejoice as she gave a warm contented sigh in sign of her peace. Smaug felt his own black heart swell with pride as he saw the magic begin to repair and race through Kathryn's body, perhaps a little stronger and surer then he had been anticipating._

_The dragon felt something tug upon his soul as the song that Kathryn had been singing, died away, the last notes, having been played, echoing into the silence. Smaug would now be pulled back out of her body, for now his task was done._

_But he lingered for just a moment, fighting the compulsion to leave as he surveyed his surroundings once more. He reached deep within himself, to the wealth of power that lay hidden within him, his own magic rising and responding to his call on demand, his blood singing as it flowed in his veins. Smaug then sighed as he breathed out the power into the space around him, and saw a great golden chain begin to form in the air, linking him to Kathryn as it went from his heart and disappeared to somewhere deep inside of her, a place that not even he could reach. He forged it link by link, yard by yard, his iron will and magic binding him to Kathryn and her to him in return. He only thought for a moment as to the consequences of this action. For he had done this once before, unknowing of such consequences then, when he had bound her life to his, had made her immortal and forever young, and he gathered that she would only age when he did. Their minds and souls had been one, meaning that the bond shared between them was absolute, and no matter the distance, they had been linked. However, this also meant that when Smaug had died, the bond had pulled Kathryn down with him, forcing her to die as well. But Smaug pushed such thoughts aside as he continued to create the chain; he still wanted the same result as before, that Kathryn belong to him in body, mind and soul, and he did not plan to die this time._

_Once he was finished, he allowed the magic to fade back to where it had come from within him, and only then, did he allow the call of his own body to take him, as he was brought out of Kathryn's consciousness and into his own._

* * *

Kathryn screeched in terror as she jolted upright, chest heaving as her back arched, her eyes opening wide as she struggled to breathe. Finally, she had awoken, as if awakening from a deep sleep where she had been trapped in a terrible nightmare, only for it now to end and her imprisonment finally over. She looked around the room fearfully, eyes going from object to object as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, heart hammering as adrenaline coursed through her veins, body drenched in sweat. Clearly she was searching for something as her breathing slowly calmed and she appeared to be almost upset at the fact that she was alone in the room.

The maids – who had previously been absent from the room in order to feed themselves – came filtering into the bedroom, drawn in by the sounds of distress in the room. They saw the woman who had previously been comatose, suddenly awake and looking at them fearfully, and instantly they set into action, flocking around her like mother hens, seeing to the woman's needs as she clung to them like a child wanting protection.

None of them saw the shadow lurking in the darkness outside of the doors that led to the balcony. It peered in through the windows and watched with burning and scrutinizing eyes. That same gaze never left Kathryn's face, it studied every piece of her, took in every movement, and most noticeably, it focused on how the molten gold eyes had transformed into brilliant amethyst purple. Smaug watched from the shadows, keeping himself out of sight and cloaking himself as only a hunter could, making himself oblivious to his prey. He allowed his eyes to linger on Kathryn for just a moment longer, as if memorising her features, before he slowly turned away and headed into the night.

He saw a window open a small distance down, perhaps ten feet, and so jumped from the balcony, feeling the exhilaration of the wind in his hair as he fell, weightless, towards the ground that was dozens of feet below. But it was nothing compared to how he had felt when _really _flying. He caught himself as his hand struck out and snatched at the stonework around the window, his strength surprising even himself as he gracefully and silently swung his body through the open window and landed in the middle of a hallway. Luckily no one was about, and so Smaug hastily retraced his steps, working his way back towards the rooms of the Lord who held Kathryn, and once he was in that hallway, he followed the more recent scent of Andraya and Freyja, following their trail as it led him back through the castle, presumably towards their chambers.

Smaug growled low in his throat to himself in angry frustration, his mind still lingering in how free he had felt, how right it had felt to be in his old body once again. Now he was trapped back in this mortal shell, his skin felt too tight, itching and irritating, as if he couldn't breathe properly, the movements too constricting. How was it that a dream, a figment of the imagination, something that was only _half_ real, felt more satisfying than the current reality he was living in this body?! It made him shake with fury.

He found the room, and did not bother to knock as he simply barged into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Freyja was busy trying to sort out the fire of the living area. There were two doors that supposedly led to the bedrooms to the right and left of them, though the living area was furnished rather similarly to that of the lord's: a few couches, desks, tables, flowers and fruit arranged artfully about the place. Whilst the girl was busy, her mother was struggling to move about their trunks and supplies of equipment, some that Smaug had not seen previously. Instantly upon seeing him, Freyja bowed her shoulders and lowered her head in a submissive position, as if her very instincts were telling her that Smaug's foul mood was not to be trifled with. He thought it rather wise of her.

"Good," Andraya said dryly, clearly either not noticing his dark temper or completely ignoring it. "You're back," she muttered as she tried to heave a huge and heavy sack towards one of the rooms that was behind her.

"Allow me to help you with that," Smaug said softly as he came over to the witch.

Freyja dropped the fire-poker as she whirled around to stare open mouthed at Smaug. Andraya herself snapped her gaze up to him, her eyes as big as saucers. Smaug ignored them as he came over to her and with one hand lifted the heavy bag, pots and pans clanking inside as he opened the door to the bedroom and threw it inside, closing the door as he came back into the living room and sat down upon one of the couches. The two women were staring at him.

"Thank you…" Andraya said slowly, watching him warily. She then seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in, and focused her eyes back on him. "Did you plan work? Is the Seer well?"

"Naturally," Smaug muttered, though he couldn't help but allow his consciousness to find the bond that linked him and Kathryn together and cautiously feel the consciousness that lay at the other end. He didn't make contact, more rather observed in order to reassure himself that she was still there. "There were unforeseen complications, but it was nothing I could not fix,"

"You did not take her?" she asked.

"I need her to become more settled; this is a game I must play correctly for all the pieces to fall into my possession. I will not move before I am ready,"

"Very well, My Lord," Andraya bowed her head to him, unable to stop her lips from twitching into a smile. "But I must discuss an issue of our agreement with you,"

"Yes?" Smaug watched the witch with burning golden eyes.

"Now that the Seer is within you grasp, I must ask that you fulfil you end of our bargain,"

"Oh?" Smaug raised an eyebrow at the witch, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"The next time that my daughter's prime time during her cycle comes, I need you to mate with her,"

A sharp "CLANG" was heard as Freyja dropped the fire-poker for the second time. Smaug looked over at the girl, to see her hands shaking, and her face had gone ghostly pale, he could hear her heart racing with fright as her breathing became shaky. But she had a sense of mind not to turn around, nor did she argue, she merely tried to regain some control – encase her mother should turn to regard her with a look – as she picked up the poker and set it back against the wall. Smaug found her behaviour rather curious. He had suspected that she had not known the exact details about the deal – she must have known something, for she did not seem to be a complete dunce. So this only confirmed that she had not known everything that was involved in the deal. The dragon in human's skin regarded the Witch coldly.

"No." he said in a low voice.

"No?" Andraya barked, completely startled by this.

Smaug did not repeat himself, his eyes only becoming hotter as he held the Witch's gaze. All of a sudden, her calm and perfect façade came crashing down, fury etched into all her features as her face flushed red with rage.

"How dare you?!" she hissed. "We had a deal –"

"I made no such deal," Smaug snapped.

"What?! You promised me –"

"_I_ agreed to the deal that said, and I quote: 'All I require is for you to help me with a small task.' Which, I have now done," Smaug couldn't help the smirk from spreading across his features as he indicated to the room where he had tossed the bag of utensils that Andraya had been struggling with.

The Witch looked from the room and back to him, her eyes wide, her mouth open like a fish as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. But then, her rage came back, full force.

"THIEF!" she screamed, launching herself towards him. "OATH-BREAKER! How _DARE_ you do –"

But as she came to within three feet of Smaug, he suddenly stood and snatched out his hand, and in an instant he had a firm grip on her chin, his fingers so tight that he could feel her jaw bone creaking under the pressure. The woman's eyes widened with pain, and she struggled to free herself. Smaug looked over at Freyja, who had pressed herself against the wall, edging towards the door, but Smaug's look stopped her cold. He then turned his gaze back to the Witch in his grasp.

"I could kill you right now: crack your skull open with one hand, like an egg, it would be so easy." He hissed into her ear, and was satisfied to hear her heart begin to hammer against her chest. "But… I'm not one to turn something away when it can still be of _value_ to me. So now, I propose my own deal." He released her, and watched her with cold and sneering eyes as she straightened and stared at him, equal parts furious and curious. "You will conjure any magic you have, and change me back to my true form,"

"That kind of magic is beyond me," she snapped at him.

"Then find me something that has the power to do it!" Smaug roared at her, his rage getting the better of him, the sound ringing even in his own ears. But then he finally cleared his throat, going back to his aloof pretence once again. "You will change me back to my dragon form, and in return, I will give you what you desire."

"A child conceived between you and my daughter?" Andraya said carefully, clearly not falling for the same trick twice.

"Yes."

Andraya watched him for several long moments, before finally breathing out a sigh, and looking back at Smaug with that same calm and cool air as before.

"Very well. You have a deal."

"Now then," Smaug sat back down, lounging in his seat as he picked a coin from where the coin-purse sat on the table, flipping it through his fingers as he admired the shine as it glittered in the firelight. His dragon greed rearing its head from deep within him. "Firstly, I want you to tell me _everything_ you know about the Dorwinion Court."

"I take it you have a plan then?"

"_Naturally_."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so please review! Please tell me what you thought of: The burned world? Smaug and Kathryn's interaction? The song? How about the darkness and the golden ring? And Smaug's own new deal? I thought I'd put a spanner in the works on the old one, so that people can still have faith in old Smaug, he's still as tricky and as clever as ever ;)**

**And please come and check out the "Heart" Series Devianart page, I would love to know what you think and would also love to see any and all art work! :) There is a link to it on my page. **

**I hope to see you guys soon, but if not, then see you next Tuesday! x X x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Public Performance

**Author's Note: Okay, I owe everyone a huge apology, I am so so so sorry I couldn't reply to hardly any reviews last week! I have never done that before and I plan to NEVER do it again! I was just so busy last week I literally had no time to breathe and barely got round to writing this chapter. I plan to reply to every review that I can this time.**

**And another big thing for me to be sorry about: Next Tuesday's chapter may be late, as I have assessments all this weekend and next Tuesday. I'm hoping to still be able to update, but this is just a warning now. So, with that in mind, on with Chapter 5!**

**For the song I use in this chapter, if you look up on youtube: Miery Celtic Ballad Riversong. It's really lovely! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Public Performance

"I desired dragons with a profound desire." – C.S Lewis

* * *

Gandalf sat uncomfortably as he was pressed against the bars of the cage, deep clouds thundering above the ruins of Dol Goldur where he was imprisoned, and the wizard felt… old… as he was left there to rot. The Orcs had long since departed, to where, Gandalf had his suspicions but had no proof. The dark mist of the Necromancer that had revealed itself to be Sauron – the realisation still sent a shiver of dread and fear through Gandalf's body – had left him alone, finally bored with taunting and torturing the wizard in any way it could. And without his staff, Gandalf was unable to break himself free, his spirit almost broken as he sat cramped and uncomfortable in the confines of the cage.

"Psst… _Psst_!" came a sudden whisper, so unexpected that Gandalf simply assumed it to be a figment of his imagination, until he heard the noise again and quickly looked up, ancient grey eyes searching the area around his cage for the source of the noise.

And there, standing right in the middle of the courtyard from which Gandalf hung out of reach, stood a man with matted brown hair and beard, a brown cloak and gnarled wooden staff, a toothy smile breaking his grubby features.

"Radagast?" Gandalf breathed, eyes widening in shock as he beheld his dear friend. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed, snapping out of his happiness as he remembered exactly where they were. "You gave me your word that you wouldn't come after me!"

"I didn't come in here for you!" Radagast smiled, a mischievous twinkle entering his bright eyes.

"He came in here for me," came a beautiful and melodic voice.

Gandalf turned around sharply, as much as he was able, to see the Lady Galadriel standing there in all her glory. White robe and cloak falling around her and pooling at her ankles, her angelic blonde hair framing her perfect elven features; she smiled at Gandalf, and he would have lied if he had said that he didn't feel a rush of warmth inside of his old bones at seeing her beautiful face once again. And then he noticed the others behind her… Elrond dressed in his regal armour and armed to the teeth, he was looking fixedly out at the ruins around him; and Saruman dressed in robes of white also, his white staff held in one hand as he looked at Gandalf.

Without a word, Galadriel pointed one hand at the bars of the cage, and Gandalf felt the rush of magical power in the air. And then, a mighty "BANG" sounded as the door to the cage burst open with a shower of sparks and smoke, the wards on the lock breaking as well as the seal. Stiffly, the Grey Wizard climbed out of the cage, Saruman nodded to him, before producing from thin air a staff that was exactly like Gandalf's old one; the grey wizard beamed, feeling the warmth spread through his fingers as he touched the ancient wood fondly, his magic coming to him once again.

"We must move, quickly," Galadriel said, stepping around the group as she headed deeper into the ruins. "This Necromancer has already sent his forces towards Erebor."

"He would attack the Mountain with the Dragon still inside?" Gandalf asked, bewildered at what the Enemy would have to gain by this, for surely Smaug would not take kindly to an entire army of Orcs encroaching upon his very doorstep.

"Then you do not know?" Radagast asked, wide eyed as he stopped to turn and look at Gandalf.

"Know what?"

"Gandalf… The Dragon is dead," Saruman said sternly, as if he were impatient to be going.

"What?!"

"He was slain by Bard the Bowman not a few weeks ago," Galadriel told him in an almost melancholy voice. "He was shot down by a Black Arrow when he was attacking the people of Laketown,"

"But, if he is slain then that means…" Gandalf trailed off, before whirling around to face Elrond… who had not spoken once during the entire time, nor had he met Gandalf's eyes.

"Yes Gandalf," Elrond muttered stiffly and with no emotion in his voice whatsoever as he stared blankly ahead of them, not meeting the Wizard's eyes. "She died with him. I felt her pass over… her body was not recovered."

And then, the elf's eyes met Gandalf's, and in that one look was conveyed all the hurt and guilt and blame Elrond was holding in. When Kathryn had been separated from Smaug and his mountain, she had come to Elrond, and he had taken her in. During her stay in Rivendell, Elrond had grown close to the young Seer, seeing to her and caring for her like a father would a daughter. And now, she was gone, when Gandalf had sworn to his elven friend that he would not allow any harm to befall her. The grey wizard felt his heart sink in despair, for he had grown fond of the young woman also as she had told him her tale, and what's more, he had made a promise to her… a promise that he was unable to keep…

Before Gandalf could say all the woes of his heavy heart and plead for Elrond's forgiveness, the elven Lord walked past him, and once again they all went deeper into the heart of the ruin. Gandalf knew to let it lie – for now. Elrond was hurting, and they had more important issues to attend to right now.

They didn't get far, when all of a sudden the rocks began to tremble around them, the very structure of the ruin seeming to hum with power. The group stopped, looking about them, as suddenly, tentacles of black smoke rose around them, seemingly to leak from the cracks in between the brickwork and from the shadows themselves, surrounding them with a cloud of menace and hate.

"_There is none… that can stand before the darkness…" _A voice suddenly whispered all around them, a rasping wheeze but that held the growling command that only something ancient could muster. Gandalf had heard such a voice before, and prepared himself, both mentally and physically for battle."_You cannot fight against the oncoming night…_"

"But neither can the dark stop the dawn!" Gandalf cried before shooting a blast of his magic towards the nearest trail of black mist and it vaporised against his magic. Radagast and Elrond soon joined him, the brown wizard using his own wind magic to try and disperse the cloud, and Elrond produced an enchanted sword that glowed against the darkness, swinging the mighty blade and cutting at the darkness around him. But for every piece of the dark that they destroyed, two more took its place, surrounding them like a pack of snarling dogs, lunging closer and feinting away.

Then, Galadriel and Saruman both took a stand, the great lady lifting one delicate hand, though her eyes were like steel as she glared at the mass of black that was forming before them, creating the heart of the darkness. Saruman pointed his staff at it, a firm grip in both hands, and the pair shot out huge white lights that almost cleaved the darkness in two.

The voice of the Necromancer screamed around them, more in outrage then in pain. In retaliation, tongues of fire shot through the air, dancing around the group as if it were vipers trying to strike. With but a wave of her hand, Galadriel brushed the flames aside, fixing her glare upon the darkness before her, shooting her hands out, and watching her magic push at the Necromancer. It moved only an inch before the tentacles of smoke was brought in like claws before pushing back at the elven lady, their magic meeting squarely in the middle of the space that separated them. Even with the main force focused on Galadriel, tendrils of darkness tried to creep around the ground, which were met by Gandalf, Elrond, Radagast and Saruman who fended them off with both magic and might.

As the struggle continued between the great Galadriel and the Necromancer, the physical environment around them began to suffer: the energy created between them was so powerful that it made the already weak structure of the ruin begin to crumble. But still, neither side relented nor seemed to be tiring, both on equal footing for Galadriel was one of the most powerful of her kind, whilst the Necromancer – which Gandalf knew to be Sauron – was weak without a physical form in the real world and at only half his strength. As if the force of evil realised this also, it sent out a huge shockwave through the earth which was powerful enough that the five standing upon the ruin lost their footing and were sent falling to the ground as the earth shook beneath them.

Instantly, the darkness prepared to smash them and crush them into the stone with the full force of its power, but was halted when Galadriel struck a hand out into the air and a huge sphere of light surrounded her and her companions, shielding them from the mists of darkness. She raised herself onto her knees, her other hand joining the first as she held against the onslaught of power battling against her defences. Gandalf weakly stood beside her, adding his own magic with hers in an effort to aid her. Then, suddenly, they saw a white shape shoot past them, escaping the protective sphere and into the vulnerable position in front of them, left bear to the darkness.

"Saruman!" Galadriel called out to him.

The white wizard stood alone before the darkness, and as if sensing him, a tentacle of the black mist shot towards him, forming into the shape of a spear or lance as it came for him, ready to rip the wizard into pieces. But before it could reach him, Saruman slammed his staff into the stone, and an explosion of white light engulfed the ruin, blinding all those within. A terrible scream could be heard, but Gandalf saw nothing, all he could make out was this suddenly white world that left him with no bearings as he struggled to reclaim his vision.

And then, the white light faded as quickly as it had appeared… and the darkness was gone, the Necromancer had vanished, and Saruman stood alone before them.

"Is it over?" Radagast squeaked as he stiffly propped himself up on his elbows.

"It is over…" Saruman murmured with a faint smile.

"Thank Eru!" Elrond sighed, his body seeming to sag from exhaustion.

But Gandalf couldn't fully agree with the leader of the wizards. He had no doubt in Saruman's power, nor did he doubt his word, but something about this… felt wrong… it felt too easy. But distracting his thoughts, Gandalf was resigned to the fact that such fears would have to be put on hold for another time, as he quickly picked himself up and with staff in hand turned from his comrades and began to walk away.

"Gandalf!" Radagast called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"To Erebor."

* * *

Smaug strode down the hall, Andraya at his side trotting in order to keep up with his long legs that ate up the length of the hallway as he marched towards the throne room. Smaug tried to ignore her, the way he would ignore an insect. She was here at his command, and so he had to put up with her presence, no matter how much he fantasised about killing he in every possible way he could with a single blunt instrument…

It had been three days since Smaug had found Kathryn and "healed" her. And during those three days he had spent in frustrated, impatient agony over the fact that he couldn't simply take her now. But Smaug prided himself on his quick and cunning mind, and he knew that now was not the time, he had to bide his time and wait, no matter how much it angered him. But he had been keeping a close eye on his precious seer, using the new bond between them in order to check upon her well-being every now and again. He noticed that Kathryn seemed unaware of the link, and he was not in a rush to point it out to her just yet, this also meant that she did not notice him when he entered her mind when he fell asleep, watching over her during her dreams encase her madness should try to creep up on her again. But what Smaug seemed to notice was Kathryn's irrational fear that would surge along the chain that linked them at very irregular intervals… particularly at night. It was like an iron spike that rose out of the ground to pierce him before quickly retreating out of sight, and the unexplained strikes only grew on Smaug's already short stretch of patience.

But all would be revealed in time. That was all he could say to keep himself in check: _in time… with time and patience come all things…_

They reached the throne room, a guard giving Andraya one look before allowing them to slip inside. Andraya nodded her thanks, Smaug choosing to ignore how easy it was for them to encroach upon the nobility gathered within the throne room. Andraya had told him that she had connections within the city, old contacts and a few who owed her favours, and Smaug wondered just how much sway these little "friends" could give her. But he put the thought to one side as he entered the throne room: a tall chamber with vaulted ceilings and two rows of three mighty columns to hold it up. At one end of the room, a huge raised dais stood, with a canopy of velvet hanging high above two exquisitely carved thrones upon which sat – who Smaug supposed was – the King and Queen. The King was a man perhaps late into his fourth decade, with greying brown hair and grey eyes, his moustache and bored expression upon his wrinkling face made him look both like a wise old man and a spoiled child at the same time. He wore robes of green with the insignia of Dorwinion upon his cape, the vine wrapped around the sword. Beside him sat a woman that any mortal may have considered beautiful, but not in a young and vibrant kind of way. She was in her third decade, her face showing her age but held such wisdom and maturity that her beauty was almost undeniable in that sense. Smaug was interested in her appearance, for her hair was most unusual, in the fact that it was such a light yellow that it looked like fine spun gold and silver thread, folded behind her head into a braid that was pulled up and pinned to her head with a beautiful sapphire pin. She had the exact same grey eyes as her husband, and although she was of an attractively slim body – as far as Smaug's judgement of human taste was concerned – but he also noticed the slight swell of her belly. The Queen wore a gown of exquisite light blue in order to match the sapphire pin in her hair. Behind her stood four women each in matching yellow dresses, Freyja was among them, which could only mean that they were the Queen's ladies in waiting. The King and Queen gazed out at the crowd of people that were their court, lords and ladies buzzing like a hive of bees, talking amongst themselves or one or two coming before the thrones in order to proclaim something to the monarchs. Each human was dressed in fine materials, all different colours of the rainbow and with different styles in order to accentuate their wealth and status like strutting peacocks. Smaug and Andraya retreated to a corner of the room, where they remained unnoticed by any and all. The dragon-in-human-skin looked at each of the nobles, memorising their faces and scents as his senses were assaulted and he tried to categorise each and everything he took in.

"Tell me who they are." He murmured so low that only the witch could hear him. He did not have to specify who he meant, Andraya had spent the last three days bringing in as much information from her contacts as she could and had reported the information back to Smaug. But today he was committing everything to memory through practicality – the best way he remembered anything. If he could see it physically, scent it, see how it moved and watch how it worked, he would remember every single detail without fail. That was his mission today, to scout out his enemies without them even realising he was in their midst.

"Well, as I'm sure you've guessed, the two sitting on the thrones are the King and Queen." Andraya muttered back at him, and Smaug did his best to ignore her tone. The Witch gestured to the female upon the throne. "Queen Lalemwen is the rightful ruler, her father being King before her and her bloodline being monarchs of Dorwinion for the past three hundred years. She came to the throne at sixteen, and due to her inexperience she was married to her distant cousin, Wilhelm. He now rules in her stead. Despite her late age of over thirty years, the pair have now only just conceived a child, the pregnancy is still young."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you feel the need to point that last fact out?" Smaug muttered dryly.

"That is General Victis," Andraya ignored him and gestured to a man standing below the thrones but standing stiff and straight and on alert, dressed completely in armour and armed to the teeth with several assorted weapons, even though he seemed rather old with completely grey hair and rough and wrinkled features. "An honoured general known for his cold blooded but level headed strategic mind-set, he served under Lalemwen's father, King Yenric. Lalemwen and Wilhelm have tasked him with keeping the peace and protecting Dorwinion from all threats. Victis has a ruthless calculus when it comes to battles, it is said that he disregards honour and chivalry in return for winning the battle. He has control over all military might in the city."

Smaug watched the old general, noting to himself that he would need to kill this man first in order to put the city defence in disarray. He filed that thought away for later though, focusing on Andraya's words as she pointed out the next power of the court.

"And there, is Lord Gregorse, the administrator," Smaug saw the man, a little weakling with no muscle nor any look of a fighter to him, with black wiry hair and a perfectly trimmed beard; his sharp eyes looking at all around him as he gave a wolfish grin. "Overseer of all the wealth and agricultural side of running the country, he is known for having a hand in each pocket of gold."

And then, Smaug saw a man enter from a side door into the throne room. He looked to be in his fifth or possibly sixth decade, with cleanly shaven cheeks but white hair on his head, his hooked nose and bright eyes giving him a hawkish look. He wore elegant, expensive but also very firm robes that spoke of his wealth but also of his might as it seemed to be partly formal attire and part armour. Andraya noticed the newcomer as well, and spoke up.

"That is Lord Beronor of House Evrine – the head of the most powerful noble house in Dorwinion. From what I've heard, Beronor wishes to create a dynasty, so that his house can last forever, and will do everything in his power in order to achieve that goal. But despite this, he is a strutting peacock: he is very much concerned with the opinions of others. He is also the Lord who has Kathryn in his custody,"

The Lord Beronor walked proudly through the crowd, the people parting for him as he made his way to the centre of the room, and bowed deeply to the King and Queen. The Monarchs nodded to him in acknowledgement and a slight hush came over the crowd as they stopped to watch the interaction.

"Your Majesties," Beronor said respectfully, his voice deep and rich.

"Lord Beronor, please rise!" The King said with a hearty smile upon his face, as the lord did as he was bid. "You have been the talk of the town as of late, I hear you have a rather lovely maiden in your possession,"

Smaug felt his eye twitch as the fires of his temper threatened to rise dangerously.

"That is correct, Your Grace." The Lord said humbly, his deep voice simple in tone, though his slight smirk of triumph betrayed him.

"We had heard that she was afflicted with a most unusual ailment," the King continued.

"That she was, Your Grace," Beronor nodded. "The woman was besieged by terrible nightmares, a madness of the mind the physicians tell me, that was slowly weakening her body. Given time, it could have likely killed her. But no physician, both within my employment or the state's, could cure her. I had even sent out a call to all doctors, both of magical and more traditional means to come to Vathvael in order to see if they could heal her."

"You are never one to back down from a challenge," King Wilhelm chuckled.

"And how does she fare?" The Queen spoke up, her voice gentle but also small.

"Remarkably, around three days ago, the young lady awoke,"

"How fortunate," the administrator said with a smile that held no mirth nor did his words hold any sincerity. Smaug was sure that if he had been in his dragon-form, his chest would have been glowing as bright as the sun from his anger as he eyed the weakling of a man suspiciously.

"The physicians cannot explain it," Beronor went on. "One moment she was almost on death's doorstep, the next, she was awake and almost completely healthy once more. I've heard that my staff have had a hard time keeping her in her bed for rest."

"When might we meet this puzzle of a woman?" Wilhelm asked with a slight smile and a raised brow.

"She is ready for you now," Beronor smirked.

Smaug's eyes snapped back to the Lord, completely focused on the human.

"Excellent!" the King boomed, practically bouncing in his seat. "Bring her in,"

Lord Beronor turned to the door that he had just come through, and motioned with his hand. All eyes turned to the door, holding their breath to catch a glimpse of the new face about to enter the room. The click of her shoes against the stone floor practically echoed around the room, and Smaug felt his breath still in his lungs as he beheld Kathryn. She was now how he remembered her, her body now more filled out from eating, her skin was clean and her eyes had returned to being that gorgeous purple; though she was not as rosy, her skin still slightly pale, and slight bags under her eyes betrayed the fact that she must have been sleeping poorly. She wore a blue dress, simple in design, but that still accentuated her figure, with gold at the line of the neck, sleeves and bottom, the colours specifically chosen in order to make her fiery red hair stand out in contrast, which was braided so that it hung down her back. Smaug instantly took a dislike to it, much preferring it to be wild and free to flow in the breeze of his hot breath, each strand weaving her scent into the air as it moved. At the Lord's gestures, she came to stand beside him before the King and Queen, and Smaug could hear her heart beating frantically inside her chest as she stood uncomfortably with so many eyes focused on her. Kathryn then curtsied low, her braid falling over one shoulder as she did so.

"Your Majesties," she murmured respectfully, though Smaug still felt a shiver run down his spine at the thrill of hearing her voice once again.

"Arise good lady," Wilhelm murmured, his eyes travelling over Kathryn, from her skirts to her hair, his eyes took in every detail of her. "Tell us, what is your name?"

"Kathryn… Kathryn of Threndryn, Your Grace," she hesitated only slightly when giving her false name.

"I have never heard of a place called 'Threndryn'," the General Victis spoke up as he eyed the woman with equal parts curiosity and suspicion.

"It is a place far to the north, within the Grey Mountains," Kathryn said, the lies coming quicker and easier to her as she went along. "It's a small settlement, secluded and quiet. I am not surprised that you do not know of it."

"You have given my court much to talk about, Miss Kathryn," Wilhelm spoke, drawing Kathryn's attention back to him. "What with your recent ailment, of course,"

"I was lucky that the Merchant found me and brought me here; the Valar themselves must have shown me mercy for such a miraculous recovery. And Lord Beronor has been especially _kind_ in offering me shelter," Smaug noted how mechanically Kathryn seemed to say the words, and felt his suspicion rise as he studied the Lord a little more closely.

"Well, you are now well, so that is one more thing we must be thankful for," Wilhelm smiled though his eyes were becoming dull as if from boredom. "So tell us about yourself, Kathryn of Threndryn,"

"There is not much to tell," she stated quickly.

"Oh come now," Wilhelm pressed. "What of your village, Threndryn?"

"I have not been there since I was much younger, your Majesty,"

"Then what talents do you have? Dancing?"

"No, Your Grace. I have been told I have two left feet when it comes to dancing,"

"Do you play?"

"Not well enough,"

"What of poetry?"

"I'm afraid it would not please you, My Lord,"

"Singing then, surely!" Wilhelm snapped in exasperation.

"Well, I – uh, I…" Kathryn stumbled over her words, clearly distressed at the questions as well as the King's growing frustration, and now the fact that she had paused made coming up with a suitable lie all the harder. But everyone else saw her slip-up, and Wilhelm instantly jumped upon the opportunity.

"Marvellous! Sing a song for us then!" he cheered.

"My Lord! Please! I –"

"Oh come now, dear woman, a King has requested that you sing for him," Wilhelm told her, a stern edge entering his voice that made Smaug grind his teeth in rage. "You have no idea how dull this court can be, you will provide a little _entertainment_ from such boredom,"

Smaug wanted to claw Wilhelm's eyes out, to rip out his throat and feed him his own innards, his rage almost consumed him to the point where he was surprised that his human clothes didn't catch fire from the heat. Kathryn's voice was a treasure that only he was allowed to indulge in, it was his alone, something special from her to him, and he wouldn't share it with anyone! Not to mention that this _King's_ treatment of one of Smaug's greatest treasures was nothing short of unspeakable! The only thing that stopped Smaug from acting upon his furious wishes, was that he knew he would have to take on the entire guard from here to the gates, something that he was willing to try, but was sure Kathryn wouldn't survive.

So he held himself in place. Barely.

Everyone cleared a space in the centre of the room as Kathryn went to take up a position, wetting her lips nervously, hands actually shaking as her eyes darted from face to face like they were rabid dogs snarling and yanking upon their chains to try and have at her. Smaug thought for a moment that she might spot him, but alas, her gaze never met his as she turned to face the King and Queen. Taking in a deep breath in order to try and calm her nerves, she closed her eyes, waiting for a moment as her body stilled.

There was but a simple moment of silence, as if the room, the city, the world itself waited on bated breath for her do something. And then she opened her mouth, and heaven's music poured forth.

"**_Far above into the sky,_**  
**_The Gods' tears fall from their eyes._**  
**_The Angels fall. Demons crawl._**

**_For in the night we fight for you_**  
**_And in our hearts we follow the truth_**  
**_And as the battle rages on and on_**  
**_Our war-cries echo far and strong_**

**_The old war calls a sombre song,_**  
**_With shield and sword you must go on._**  
**_Ravens soar. Dragons roar._**

**_For in the night we fight for you_**  
**_And in our hearts we follow the truth_**  
**_And as the battle rages on and on_**  
**_Our war cries echo far and strong_**

**_A song is enough_**  
**_To change the world_**  
**_And make it alright in the end_**  
**_I'll sing it for you_**  
**_To mend your lost soul_**  
**_And make it alright in the end..._**"

As she sang, Smaug felt something in him become entranced by her voice, it was as if no one else in the world existed but her and him. The voice that she commanded was enough to bring the beast inside of him to its knees as it stopped to listen with bated breath. Her song was like a drug to him, constantly dulling all of his other senses so that all he could think of was of that voice; at the same time it lifted him into a state of euphoria unlike anything he had ever encountered before. And the end of even each note left him begging for more, as if he were starving. He was only faintly aware that the humans around him seemed to be in a daze along with him, completely in awe and gob-smacked at Kathryn's voice. He felt a lick of pride as he grinned at Kathryn's back: _Mine_, he thought wickedly.

When she finished, there was but a moment of stunned silence, before the room erupted with thunderous applause, everyone clapping and cheering and some even stamping their feet. Even the stoic faces of the elite guard seemed completely moved beyond words by what they had just heard.

"Brilliant! Absolutely wonderful! Lord Beronor, I think we've made quite a discovery!" Wilhelm boomed as he grinned.

"You are too kind, Your Grace," Lord Beronor bowed low though he himself couldn't stop his small smile.

"Yes! This one shall become the new bard for the court! A voice such as this should be held in only the finest court!" the King boomed. "Young Kathryn, I bid that you will have your own quarters, though I entrust you to still be under the supervision of Lord Beronor; see to it that our new songbird is well cared for!"

Smaug felt all positive emotions he had been feeling at hearing Kathryn's voice with his own ears again; all of it vanished at the King's words. Particularly at the use of the term "songbird". He had once called Kathryn that, and the use of it was enough to make his blood boil.

"Husband," the Queen spoke softly as she placed a hand upon Wilhelm's elbow. That was all she needed to say for the King to look at his wife before turning back to the court, raising a hand in order to bring quiet to the room.

"The Queen and I shall now retire for the evening, this court is now dismissed." He said simply, before taking Queen Lalemwen's hand and the pair walking out of the room.

Kathryn seemed to physically sag with relief, as if she were a puppet held up on a string, and now the string had finally been cut, allowing her to relax. As the room became alight with activity as people began to file out, she simply stood there as if collecting herself, and Smaug could feel the turmoil of emotions within her, building with volcanic pressure. All the fear, the sadness, the ache in her soul, he felt it all across the bond between them.

Smaug was only aware that Andraya had left his side when he noticed her half way across the room going towards her daughter. Mother and daughter spoke quietly together, keeping to themselves, until Smaug noticed Kathryn looking at them, eyes wide as she beheld them, and then almost rushing towards them. Andraya and Freyja noticed her approach and turned to face her. Freyja smiled whole heartedly, real joy upon her features as the women embraced each other, before Kathryn turned to Andraya with a warm smile and a familiar look in her eyes.

Did Kathryn know them? Andraya had hinted to at least knowing _of _Kathryn, but she did not explain knowing her personally. But no matter, he would get the truth out of the old witch later.

For now, he watched as the three females talked amongst themselves, Kathryn's smile reaching her glistening eyes, as if she were so relieved to see any familiar face. As they talked, Smaug couldn't help himself as he was drawn closer and closer, his feet were silent upon the floor, he passed between the witless humans like a ghost, none noticing him as he stalked closer like a natural predator creeping closer through the long-grass towards his prey.

A maid appeared beside Kathryn, placing a light touch upon her elbow as she whispered something within her ear. Instantly, Kathryn's whole persona changed: she became beaten, downtrodden and guarded, regaining a stiff posture as she said something to the maid. Smaug picked up the pace, still unnoticed by anyone as he came closer. Kathryn gave one last look at the other two women, shaking Andraya's hand formerly, and clasping Freyja's hand tightly and saying a few words of farewell.

Then she turned and followed the maid towards the exit.

* * *

As she walked, Kathryn heard a voice right beside her ear, almost as if it were inside her own mind, echoing in a deep baritone, like silk over a growl that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"**_The fire shall make thee shriek… and Eru receive thy soul…"_**

Kathryn flinched, feeling a heavy breath against her neck and she whirled around –

She felt something tug on her hair, and she yelped in fright and grabbed at her braid, which had been set free, the hair instantly unravelling, and the now loose curls falling about her face. Kathryn looked about with wide and slightly frightened eyes, her heart fluttering. She could still hear the echoes of the voice inside her head, and felt the warm breath against her neck, almost scorching hot upon her cold flesh.

But she was alone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay then! Please review! Tell me what you think of: My version of what will happen to Gandalf? The White Council? Saruman's very convenient dispatch of the Necromancer? The Court of Dorwinion? Kathryn's first public performance and her nerves? Smaug stalking Kathryn? Would love to hear what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Familiar Faces

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've just been so busy but hopefully I can get back on track. **

**And Smaug and Kathryn have a music video! I'm now on youtube - I know, _finally_ catching up with the times - and my first video was a Smaug and Kathryn vid for the first story "Heart of Fire", with the music theme I had playing in my head from the beginning: "Memories" by Within Temptation. Hope you like it, it's my first try due to Windows Movie Maker eating and destroying whatever material I had. Link to my youtube channel-thing is on my author page.**

**Okay, challenge for this chapter: I wonder if anyone can tell me from which film I pull out a quote? **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Familiar Faces

"If the lion and dragon fight, they will both die." – Tadashi Adachi

* * *

Kathryn lay awake but with her eyes held tightly shut, refusing to open them even a crack, laying completely still in the huge bed that she had been given. She lay there as if she were the prey hiding from the predator, which in fact, she was. She refused to open her eyes if only to be greeted by darkness. The darkness frightened her… she felt so humiliated to be afraid of the dark, something that had not scared her since she had been a small child, and she had seen much worse than the dark. But since her sleep… when her madness had taken root inside her mind… the darkness that had eaten at her soul had so frightened her that she was afraid to open her eyes to ever see it again.

And yet, though the physicians told her that the madness had been cleansed from her mind, she still had nightmares of the darkness and the fire. It was enough to instil a mortal fear in her that she would never open her eyes if there was even a chance of the thick blackness, the mere absence of light enough to send her into a panic. But that was not all that frightened her now, for she now feared the fire as well. She avoided going near any fires or candles, encase she should spontaneously erupt into flames. How ironic; seeing as how she had fallen in love with a dragon, of all creatures.

Kathryn felt a painful stab upon her heart as her grief threatened to swell within her again, until she beat it down furiously. She still couldn't believe it: Smaug was dead. Her dragon, her beloved dragon, her captor, her tormentor, her fierce protector, her companion, partner of her heart and mind, the one who she had been bound to by life… and he was dead. Gone. Shot down before her eyes, body left to drown in the waters of the lake, and she couldn't save him. All the power inside of her, when everyone told her that her raw-magic was so powerful, and yet she couldn't even save the one she loved. She had failed herself and failed him in every conceivable way, and she would _never_ forgive herself for that. The only reason that she did not break down into tears at every possible reminder of him, was because she squashed all emotion in her soul down so hard that she literally did not seem to express any at all. She had become a walking husk, a shell of a creature.

But then, Kathryn heard her door open, and heard the bustle of maids as they came to awaken her. Kathryn still found it so strange that she should be waited on by others, she had never had such luxury before, having been locked away for most of her childhood and adolescent years, then being homeless for another two years, then living in Erebor with Smaug – although grand, it was still not exactly civilised – for a year, and then living as a hermit in a cottage outside of Bree for sixty years. To suddenly have grand and expensive rooms with chamber maids to fulfil her every wish and gowns to spoil her body with… it was almost mind numbing. But the sound of the maids in her room told Kathryn that it indeed was morning, and she hesitantly opened her eyes to see the heavy curtains open, the sun pouring in through the window as the maids brought her breakfast.

Kathryn ate silently, before being directed by her maids in order to change into the gown picked out for her; no matter how much Kathryn would argue for something much simpler, she had no say. Despite the fact that the maids served her, they were also her jailers in many respects, for they took their orders straight from Lord Beronor. They dressed Kathryn in a deep green dress with gold trimmings, and her hair was combed back and the curls arranged to dangle from a high pony tail at the back of her head, pearls draped in each lock. It was during the last few arrangements of her hair that one maid entered to announce that Lord Beronor had arrived in order to speak to Kathryn.

Walking into the main living area of her newly acquired private rooms, Kathryn met Lord Beronor and curtsied before him. He nodded his acknowledgement of her as he peered down his hawkish nose at her. Kathryn looked at him almost expectantly, her eyes narrowing as she waited for him to speak. For some reason, on the one or two occasions that she had spoken with him – the first being shortly after the doctors had told her she was fine, and then right before she had been presented to the court yesterday – she always wanted him to speak first, as if by him going first she could gauge his motive, his reasoning. She felt as if she were in the presence of a wolf and had to tread carefully, not knowing whether to run or face it, waiting for the predator to make the first move.

"Good morning, Madam Kathryn," Lord Beronor said in his usual monotone voice.

"Good morning to you as well, Lord Beronor," Kathryn murmured softly. Her mother had always raised her to be of good etiquette, but her mother's insistence on manners and the rituals on how to behave appropriately in front of a Nobleman were two very different things. But Kathryn had surprisingly no fear of Beronor; after all, she had talked her way out of trouble with a dragon, Beronor was nothing in comparison.

"I trust your rooms are to your liking?" the Lord asked her.

"Your generosity humbles me, My Lord," Kathryn nodded to him in respect as she spoke the words automatically and with no feeling. Beronor raised an eyebrow at her, as if he could see through her words.

"I came to inform you that you will be visiting the Queen today," he told her, instructing her as if she were a child being sent on an errand. "Her majesty and her ladies in waiting will be in the west wing of the palace, they are confined there for the day so that her grace does not strain herself due to her fragile state. You will go there in order to entertain her,"

Kathryn had to grit her teeth in order to not show her anger in any other way. She wanted to snap and say that she was not a toy, but of course, she could not, and so decided to simply bow to Beronor, keeping her eyes downcast encase her feelings betrayed her in her eyes.

"As you wish," she murmured.

She made her way towards the west wing, trying to block out the frustration that was continuously building inside of her, until all she got for her efforts was an extreme headache. The only good thing she could see about this, was that she could see Freyja once again.

Seeing the girl and her mother, Andraya, had been quite a surprise for Kathryn, as the last time she had seen them had been on the road, when Kathryn had helped them fight off a few ragtag Orc bandits. She had never thought to see them again, but when she had been before the entire court the day before, the sense of abandonment and loneliness almost consuming her as she was placed in front of the crowd. To have seen their faces, no matter how familiar, had brought such relief to her heart as if by knowing someone – anyone – it meant that she was not so alone in this place. And besides, Kathryn liked Freyja, her mother she was still nervous about, perhaps because she had never been close with her own mother and so was automatically wary around her.

She reached the West Wing, and was escorted under guard to the huge study that held the Queen and her four Ladies in Waiting, Freyja among them. As she was announced, the whole room turned to look at Kathryn, who bowed low to them all, and as she rose her eyes met Freyja's, the girl's gaze lighting up as if they had been friends ever since they had been children.

"Madam Kathryn," Queen Lalemwen said with a soft smile, drawing Kathryn's gaze to the woman before her. Despite the fact that Kathryn was technically eighty years old, because she still looked to be twenty and Lalemwen was in her thirties, Kathryn automatically assumed in her mind that the Queen was older and therefore deserved that respect, even if not for the fact that she was royalty.

"Your Grace," Kathryn intoned respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you once again, good lady," the Queen said in a soft voice. "I must apologise for my husband's behaviour yesterday, I'm sure it was not his intention to put you on the spot like that,"

_Of course not_, Kathryn couldn't help from thinking sarcastically.

"What brings you here?" the Queen asked.

"Lord Beronor sent me in order to… _entertain_ you Your Majesty," Kathryn had to force the words out of her mouth, loath to say them as if it admitted that she was little more the an object to be used. Lalemwen gave a small smile as she looked at Kathryn, seeming much younger than her years as her eyes sparkled with an almost naïve sympathy. Kathryn thought of the queen like a bird: timid and small in nature, which was remarkably refreshing when compared to all the self-important, arrogant and selfish men that Kathryn had been introduced to over the course of her life; but when it presented itself in the Queen, someone who Kathryn thought should be strong and resilient, it brought out a surprising amount of pity in her.

"If you wish it then, sing for us," the Queen said.

Kathryn hesitated for a moment, not wanting to go up in front of people once again, her shyness coming out as her mind raced to tell her all the ways in which she could make a fool out of herself in this moment. She wanted to refuse, some part of her not wanting to express her voice, to keep it hidden in a special place. But the Queen was so kind and made it seem as if she were offering Kathryn the option to back out, it almost felt like a breach in manners to not repay such kindness; as well as the fact that Lord Beronor would be displeased if he learned of her disobedience. The Lord had never been greatly unkind or even angry with her before, but Kathryn still did not want to see her actions ignite that anger.

So, she came further into the room until she was standing before the Queen and her assembled Ladies in Waiting. As they all stared at her, waiting expectantly, Kathryn felt the fear in the pit of her stomach swell within her, twisting up her insides until it constricted around her throat like a serpent, squeezing the air out of her until she thought that she would pass out. Her eyes met Freyja's, who was nervously looking at her, the only face not expecting something of her. Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to recall any lyrics, desperate to block those stares from her mind. She had to regain control of herself, her panic beginning to allow her magic to flow into her body, filling her up until her fingertips were tingling. Frantic, she knew that if her emotions became any more out of control, her true power would be discovered, something that she was desperate to not allow to happen.

And then she imagined herself in Erebor, in the huge treasure chamber. The gold beneath her feet was glowing and giving the room a soft illumination, the gigantic chamber so vast she could not tell the walls on any side, great columns holding up the ceiling that stretched for hundreds of feet above her head. Kathryn was no longer in a study full of strangers all staring at her, she was alone in a place of sanctuary. Or at least, she was almost alone. She imagined Smaug lying before her, curled up with his body half submerged in the glittering gold that was so small compared to his mass that each coin looked like a grain of sand against his scales. He had his scaly eyelids half closed, a rumble like purr echoing from his huge chest in a contented sound. Kathryn felt her heart give a painful quiver at the mere thought of him, her mind threatening to break as she almost pictured him lying broken and bleeding in the lake, his blood turning the water black. But she kept the image of her and Smaug in Erebor firmly in her head, she wanted to remember one of the most peaceful moments of her life: after eating her dinner, after talking with Smaug for hours on end, just before they went to sleep to dream together, she would sing for him.

And only for him.

"_Westron wind, when will thou blow?_  
_The small rain down can rain._  
_Eru, if my love were in my arms,_  
_And I in my bed again..._"

As she finished the short song, Kathryn heard the applause and opened her eyes to see every lady clapping passionately, even the Queen was smiling as she beheld her, like a proud mother before her child.

"Bravo," the Queen said with a humble smile. "A nightingale," Kathryn stared at the woman before her, unable to speak in shock. The Queen broke their locked gazes first, as she turned to look over her shoulder at one of her ladies. "Anna?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Said a girl with brown hair as she came forward and bowed before her mistress.

"Please send my thanks to Lord Beronor," Lalemwen said quietly. Anna bowed to her queen, before swiftly exiting the room. "And as for you Kathryn, I can see that it is not easy for you to stand there. I hope that in time, you will grow used to it and allow yourself to blossom. You truly have a gift,"

"Thank you, your Majesty," Kathryn said quickly, bowing as she tried to cover her flaming red cheeks.

"Tell me, have you ever been to a Dorwinion market, Madam Kathryn?" the Queen asked her, the question taking Kathryn by surprise with its sudden appearance.

"I'm afraid not, Your Grace,"

"Then you must go. I'm told there is none other in the whole of Middle-Earth that can match."

"That is not quite necessary –"

"I may be quiet, my dear, but I am no fool," Lalemwen said sternly, but kindly, before her voice returned to its small and soft way. "You need to breathe. Freyja shall accompany you to the market."

"Yes, Your Majesty," both Freyja and Kathryn said at the same time, before both sweeping out of the study.

They walked through the castle, in a comfortable and companionable silence as they quickly walked in step with each other. Kathryn was almost jogging to be out of that room, just to be outside even. The Queen was right: Kathryn needed air, she felt as if she were suffocating, the walls of the castle were closing in on her, the darkness of the shadows creeping after her like claws, that not even all the tall windows that allowed in all of the brilliant sunlight could banish. As soon as they reached a door that lead them outside into the courtyard, Kathryn literally stopped in her tracks in order to release one huge sigh, taking in the fresh and clean air as if she had been submerged underwater and now surfaced, half drowned. She turned to look over at Freyja, the young teenage girl having that same look in her eyes, the happiness of apparent freedom, no matter how small. They smiled at each other, and then began to walk at a more relaxed pace towards the gates.

"How are you Kathryn?" Freyja asked at last, as if daring. Kathryn offered her a bright smile as she looked over at her.

"I am well, all things considered," she said, the little white lie easier then she expected. "And you? When I met you and your mother outside of Mirkwood, I did not expect to learn that this was your destination,"

"I am well," Freyja said quickly, her eyes darting away for a moment. "And Mother has some old contacts here in Vathvael, she has… _business_ to attend to," the girl said vaguely, and Kathryn got the feeling that whatever it was that was bothering her, she would leave it alone – for now.

"How are you finding being a Lady in Waiting for the Queen?" Kathryn asked instead.

"It is pleasant enough, the Queen is a nice woman, though I do not know any of her other ladies. But she says that we are her… wards. We are under her protection, and she says to treat her like a mother hen, for that is what she is. Despite the fact that I do not know her, I find myself… in awe of her," Freyja murmured sweetly, before ducking her head with a blush.

"Do not be embarrassed," Kathryn chuckled softly. "It is good for you to find someone to look up to,"

"And how are you finding being the new bard?" Freyja asked. "I didn't know that you could sing so well,"

"Yes," was all Kathryn said as she walked past the guards at the gates to the castle, and the two women were allowed into the heart of the City.

"I cannot imagine what it must be like to get up in front of all those people and perform like an animal,"

"It's hell," Kathryn muttered.

"But if it is any conciliation," Freyja murmured as she bravely put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder, forcing the older woman's purple eyes to meet the girl's icy blue ones. "I believe you are worth more than the treatment that they give you,"

"Thank you," Kathryn whispered, oddly touched by this young one's words. "Now come, you can tell me which the best shops in this city are."

"I have only been to the market once," Freyja smiled as she stepped in time with Kathryn as they walked side by side through the crowd. "This is as much for your sake as it is for mine,"

Kathryn laughed at that, a small place inside of her beginning to become alight again by the casual way that she and Freyja were conversing, so at ease in each other's company. And then, she felt something brush her shoulder, and she murmured an apology to the person she had knocked into as she righted herself and kept going.

"Kathryn?" came a voice, and the two females stopped and turned to see who had spoken.

An elf man stood in the middle of the street, he stood tall, with relatively broad shoulders but a lean frame. His hair was a beautiful mahogany brown and brushed smooth, his pointed ears peeking out from beneath the strands; his eyes were a brilliant green and his jaw square cut to give him a rather devilishly handsome look.

"Faervel?" Kathryn stood there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open as she stared at him in shock. "Faervel!"

And without warning, she ran at him, launching herself at him as she hugged him tightly as her arms went around his neck. Needless to say that Faervel was relatively shocked, as he stood there frozen a moment, before his arms came round to embrace her. Kathryn brought herself closer to him, burying her face in his collar bone. Again, that sense of sorrowful-happiness came over her, as if just by the fact that yet one more familiar face had shown itself, it reminded her of how utterly alone she was.

"Hello to you as well, Lady Kathryn," he murmured to her, and she heard the warmth, the smile in his voice, and it was like a light in the dark pits of her soul.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she pulled back from him. "Not that I'm not happy, of course; but I thought you were going south to Gondor?"

"I was on the road to Gondor," he admitted with a smile. "But decided to come here instead, seeing as it was on my route. I find it fascinating that a human country, so apart from the main stream of men, and then there is the history of their relationship with the people of Rhun. Also, it would seem I am destined to be here, what with the Queen with child, and now of course your presence here,"

"It is good to see you Faervel," Kathryn smiled, the expression touching her eyes as she stared at him.

"And you, fair Kathryn,"

Kathryn then heard a small cough behind her, and turned to see Freyja standing there, her hands clasped in front of her as she gave a shy smile to Kathryn as her eyes darted to the elf before her, going wide as she took in his handsome features.

"Oh!" Kathryn exclaimed as she suddenly remembered her manners. "Faervel, this Freyja, a Lady in Waiting to the Queen Lalemwen, and my friend. Freyja, this is Faervel of Rivendell, I met him when I was travelling through Mirkwood," Kathryn introduced one to the other.

"My Lord Elf," Freyja murmured shyly as she curtsied.

"Lady Freyja, it is an honour to meet you," Faervel smiled kindly as he bowed to her. Freyja practically turned as red as a tomato as she gave a small gasp as she stared at him.

"A-an honour to meet you as well," the girl said, gulping loudly as her eyes remained glued to the elf male before her.

"What are you doing here Kathryn?" Faervel asked as he turned to face Kathryn once again. "You told me that you were journeying to Esgaroth when we parted,"

"Oh," was all Kathryn could say as her mind raced to come up with a convincing lie, but decided that the best answer was to go with the truth… or rather, half-truth. "Whilst on my way there, it seems that my health was not in the best form. Luckily a Merchant found me whilst on his route here, to Vathvael, and he brought me here for treatment,"

"Now, Kathryn is the singer for the Dorwinion Court," Freyja added with a soft smile.

"Oh really?" Faervel asked in slight surprise as he raised his eyebrows. "I did not know you could sing, Kathryn,"

Kathryn forced herself to smile.

"We were about to go into the markets, would you like to join us?" Freyja asked him, her eyes shining up at him.

"Nothing would please me more," Faervel said, causing Freyja to blush.

They made their way to the crowded markets, vendors shouting their wares in order to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. All sorts of things were sold: barrels of wine, fine food, silks, velvets, gowns, jewels, rings, birds, animals, meat, everything that the mind could think of. The entire market was an assault even on the dull human senses: exotic and spicy scents blocking Kathryn's nose, the cacophony of noise deafened her, the colours and movement distracting her gaze. The group of three found it hard to stay close together at some points, for the crowd threatened to part them if they didn't push and shove their way through. Faervel and Freyja talked – well, Faervel talked while Freyja maintained a constant blush and was on the verge of hyperventilating – but Kathryn just focused on staying in the present. The crowd unnerved her, as she had spent most of her life avoiding people and civilisation in general, and she was frightened that someone would single her out, recognise the purple of her eyes as some superstitious folk could do and had done before, or that she would do something, perhaps her magic would release without her control and she would hurt someone… In the end, it was all Kathryn could do not to spiral into a panic attack.

"Kathryn," she heard Faervel's voice whisper beside her ear, the sound seeming to drown out the world around them, anchoring Kathryn in place in that moment. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I have recovered from my illness," Kathryn said automatically, her body going stiff at the question. "Other than the fact that I am in a strange place filled with strangers and now ordered to perform on demand like a dog ordered to do a trick… I'm _grand_,"

"I am sorry,"

"For what?" she asked him, turning to face him as she looked at him with slight concern.

"I should not have left you when I did," he said sadly. "You were obviously ill at the time, and I did not see it, and because of my negligence you paid the price. Forgive me,"

"There is nothing to forgive," she told him sincerely, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "You could not have known what happened, and I left of my own accord. You are not to blame,"

"Then know that I will stay until the Court tires of you, I shall be your friend here. A familiar face against a sea of strangers to give you comfort," he smiled as he tenderly placed a hand tenderly at the back of her neck, fingers lightly brushing her hair comfortingly.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for that," Kathryn murmured to him.

But unbeknownst to both of them, they were being watched.

Smaug skulked in the shadows, his form covered by a cloak and hood as he peered from the mouth of an alley onto the market street. He had followed Kathryn and Freyja from the castle, and now watched her, like wolf stalking the doe, his eyes hungry for her as she never left his sight. It had been easy to follow them, from rooftops to alleyways, Smaug watched Kathryn the entire time, every now and again pausing in order to delve into their bond and look into the tempest that was her emotional core. She was unbalanced, only a step away from losing her self-control. But Smaug watched as she kept it together, almost impressed and proud of her. But then, Kathryn had turned when an elf had called out her name, and Smaug's eyes narrowed on the handsome mortal, hate already seething inside of him just at the other male's comely features. He then felt his hands clench into claws when Kathryn shouted the elf's name and ran at him, before throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him. Smaug felt a bitter sting in his insides as Kathryn smiled for this elf. How long had Smaug yearned for that smile? How much did he want her to embrace him with such passion as she showed this other male?

At the exact point when the elf's hand touched her hair, Smaug felt his inner dragon roar with rage, and it took every fibre of his self-control not to launch himself into the street and kill the elf where he stood. It went against every instinct in him to allow someone else near what was his, to touch was a crime punishable by death. Dragons were solitary creatures, only ever having company with a mate and young. Males were extremely aggressive and protective when it came to their females, if another male dared to approach then it was his right to fight him off, causing grievous injury upon the challenger for daring to steal. Females chose their mates, but when they were happy with their current partner, it was her male's duty to drive off all others so that there would be no danger to future hatchlings, nor to the current male's position as her mate. And oh, how Smaug wanted to burn this wretched elf, to burn his pathetic home forest to the ground, for even daring to look, let alone touch what was Smaug's!

But he had to control his rage, despite the fact that he felt his skin crawl as if worms were in his flesh, and he wanted to gnash his teeth as if he still had fangs. But Kathryn was not at fault, for as far as he was aware, she still believed that he was dead. It was only natural of her species to move on once a partner was deceased.

He would soon change that.

He followed them for another hour, watching and waiting as they walked about the market, browsing the wares of the different merchants mostly, but buying the odd trinket or fabric. Kathryn talked with the elf, Smaug growling savagely the more time they spent together. His fingers itched to tear, his teeth yearned to bite and rip, he longed to feel bone crunch in his grasp. But Smaug barely restrained himself, using the sight of Kathryn as a calming effect, waiting for his prey to come just within range.

The perfect opportunity came when the girl and the elf were talking as they were leaving the market district, Kathryn lagging behind as she looked at a few items on the stalls. Smaug waited at the mouth of an alley, hidden in the shadows as he watched her come closer… closer…

As soon as she just passed him, Smaug was a flash of black as one arm circled around her to encase her waist and pinning her arms to her sides. The other clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. He then quickly hauled them back out of sight, the whole move not even taking two seconds to complete. As soon as she had recovered from her shock, Kathryn fought and struggled, bucking and writhing in his grasp, screaming though the sound was muffled into silence by his hand. She even went so far as to bite his palm, making Smaug grit his teeth against the sharp pain, but she didn't break his tough skin and his inhuman strength was enough to render her attempts at escape useless. He dragged her back into the depths of the alley, until he eventually came to a dead end.

_Perfect_. He thought, as he quickly released Kathryn, but planted his body in the middle of the entrance, trapping her inside. She whirled to face him, and he could practically hear her heart racing with fear, even though her features were contorted into a defiant fury. Only then did Smaug realise how much he had missed her _fire_, and it was good to see it once again.

"Don't you come anywhere near me!" she hissed with such passionate rage that Smaug had to blink in confusion. "Whoever you are, stay away from me!"

Ah. She didn't know who he was. Feeling a little frustrated, Smaug took a step forward, only to have Kathryn scurry three steps back.

"Kathryn," he said in a low voice, trying to catch her eyes.

"How do you know my name?!" she demanded. "I don't know who you are or what you want! But you will release me this instant, or so help me I'll –!"

Smaug could feel the electrical charge in the air as Kathryn's emotions summoned her unpredictable magic. It was like every fibre in his being was on alert as if a lightning storm was about to erupt above his head. Realising the possible danger and attention to both of them, he quickly reached up and yanked down his hood, revealing his face to her.

Kathryn blinked, her mouth opening and hanging there as she took in a sharp breath. Her body stilled, as did the magic as she stared at him in complete shock.

"Kathryn…" he whispered her name, reaching out to her. But suddenly, Kathryn shook her head, as if to rid herself of a dream as she scowled at him, holding up her fists as if she planned to physically fight him off.

"Who are you?!" she spat furiously.

"You know who I am,"

"No I don't!" she raged at him, but her tone was almost pleading, begging.

"Yes you do. Say my name," he commanded her in a deep growling voice, his eyes piercing hers as if he could strip her flesh bare and pierce her soul. Kathryn shook her head, on the verge of tears as panic entered her entire being. She turned away, her back to him as she paced from side to side, hands bunching into fists in her hair as a strangled sob escaped her lips. "Say it!"

But Kathryn knew, even as she turned back around to see him, she only had to look into those inferno eyes. How many times had she dreamed of that human face? The name may have belonged to a different creature, and the form before her once a part of her imagination, but the eyes remained the same. Always the same. Those eyes belonged to no one else.

"Smaug."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So please review! Tell me what you think of: Kathryn's new fears? A better look at Queen Lalemwen? Kathryn and Freyja's friendship? Faervel's back? And of course, Smaug's reveal?! :D Please review, as I would really like to know what you think and what I can do to improve. I hope people are still enjoying the story, even if we are now coming out of and past the cannon of "The Hobbit" story. But if you want to see anything, please say.**

**Thanks, love you guys! x X x**


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelations

Chapter 7 – Revelations

"But it is one thing to read about dragons and another to meet them." ― Ursula K. Le Guin, 'A Wizard of Earthsea'

* * *

Smaug watched as Kathryn stood there staring at him, her whole body quivering from tremors of shock. Her eyes never left his, and he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Kathryn –"

_WHACK!_

Smaug froze, eyes wide in shock as his brain struggled to process what had just happened. And then, he felt a burning sensation upon the left side of his face, his cheek growing hot and a sense of slight pain came over him. He blinked, muscles twitching as he looked at Kathryn, who was scowling at him as if she could murder him with her stare alone, her eyes holding a tempest in their depths. She still had her hand poised from where she had smacked him across the face, not even bothering to put it back by her side.

_She had slapped him_. Smaug's brows met in confusion, still trying to process this as he took a step closer to her.

"Kathryn –"

_WHACK!_

Kathryn smacked him a second time, her arm coming backwards in order to backhand him across the other cheek. Smaug was stunned, this wasn't exactly the reaction he had expected.

"Smaug, you have exactly three seconds to start explaining to me how you're here and prove that you are not some part of my madness!" Kathryn hissed at him.

"Do not presume to command me, _Kathryn_," Smaug growled as his anger rose in him at her audacity to strike him.

"I'm not commanding, I'm demanding!" Kathryn was almost hysterical.

"I had almost forgotten how frustrating you could be," he muttered almost to himself.

"How are you alive?!"

"Magic – the simplest and yet most questionable answer that I can give,"

"I saw you die!"

"No. Let us get one thing _very_ clear: I watched _YOU DIE!"_ He snarled at her in a dangerously low voice, eyes widening with barely suppressed emotion.

"I saw the blood, I saw the state you were in; you were dying!"

"The Black Arrow had pierced my heart, yes," Smaug tried to keep control of his temper, even when she insinuated his weakness in her words. "But it was your little feat that saved me,"

"You didn't die?" she almost whispered.

"No," he murmured.

"But I…" she trailed off, her mouth hanging open.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Oh… Valar!" Kathryn gasped as her knees threatened to buckle, Smaug lunged to catch her by her arms, his grip firm but gentle for he was extremely aware that his superior strength – even for a human – could easily break her. She was breathing hard, trying to fight down the panic that was surging through her body. She held on to his arms, her grip not so gentle as her knuckles went white, she forced herself to be steady as she looked up at him.

"What happened after I…" she swallowed, unable to bring herself to finish.

"I was left with your corpse," Smaug whispered, his voice sounding cold and almost angry as he was trying to hold back all of his emotions from that night from resurfacing again. "I was left to mourn you, when a stranger came and took you from me… My last wish was to die with you, and he took you from me." his grip subconsciously tightened, as if there were another threat of someone coming and taking her from him again.

"How are you human?" she asked as she looked up at his face, looking straight into his eyes as if that were the only thing she recognised. "You could only change in dreams, never in reality,"

"Again, your magic. That is the only likely explanation that I can see," he stated.

"I don't understand," she murmured.

"You pumped my body full of magic, remember?"

"I was trying to heal you," she mumbled.

"It didn't work." He almost bit out as his mind turned to think of that dark night. "You left your magic swirling within me. And when that stranger took you from me, a drop of your blood fell onto my body."

"What difference does that make?" She asked, taking a step back and out of his hold.

"Do you remember when I turned you into a dragon?"

Kathryn nodded, eyes never leaving his.

"I used the scale around your neck as an anchor, my magic was then bound to it, and the scale bound to you. I believe the same rule applied to that night." Smaug explained as his critical eyes scanned over Kathryn. "When your blood fell upon me, the magic used that as an anchor. However, because of your foreign blood and magic inside of my body, my own magic began to warp itself to match it, therefore… turning me _human_." he bit out the word as if it were a curse.

"That's very precise for a guess," Kathryn murmured.

"You should know by now that I never do _anything_ by half measures,"

Kathryn then took a step towards him, her eyes searching his. Smaug had to resist the urge to purr contentedly, for he had longed to see those purple eyes shining for him once again. He met her stare unblinkingly, allowing her to melt into his golden-fire gaze.

"Prove to me..." she whispered, almost pleadingly. "Prove to me that you're really here. Please… don't say I'm mad…"

"You are not mad," his voice hung heavy between them as it rippled through the air, seeming to make the very space between them vibrate. Smaug then leaned forward until his face was about an inch from hers, and all she could see was his eyes. "And I am real."

Kathryn's breathing hitched into her throat with him being so close, and he could hear her heartbeat accelerate, and Smaug couldn't help the satisfaction within him. He wanted to growl and bury his face in her neck, keep her close to him, make her know that she was his and his alone, to rewind time itself if he had the power, and take them both home. But then, she cleared her throat noisily, breaking the spell as she shifted away from him, attempting to hide her face behind her curly red hair.

"How did you find me?" Kathryn's voice was slightly hoarse as her eyes shifted to his hesitantly. Smaug sighed, trying to reign in all of his desires that were screaming in his blood that pounded in his ears.

"It seems I have required a servant, she told me of you, and through certain magics, I found that you had been taken here,"

"Servant… Wait, Andraya?" Kathryn frowned.

"Very perceptive of you," he muttered.

"How did I wake up?" Kathryn asked, ignoring his little comment.

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know." He scowled at the shadows around them, as if the disgusting insect like mortal were hiding there, laughing at his back.

"Well, how were you awoken? Is it possible we were resurrected together?"

"I doubt it," Smaug muttered, his mind spinning through ideas. "I was awoken through an ancient ritual, a price had to be paid and I awoke healthily. I could not feel you: the bond had been broken."

"Whatever happened, mine went wrong… I-I went mad!" she whispered fearfully.

"I know, when I was finally aware that you were somehow alive and plagued by madness, I came to you. In death, the bond had been severed between us. I reconnected it, and so cleared your mind –"

"That was you in my dream?"

"Who else could it be?" Smaug snorted. "When you were on the brink of madness, none of your mortal magicians nor doctors could help you, your precious humans were on the verge of abandoning you. I was the one that fixed you. I who –"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait a minute… how long have you been in Vathvael?" Kathryn asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Perhaps a week, maybe more. I see no –"

_CRACK!_

Smaug's head jerked as Kathryn's fist slammed into his jaw. He mildly felt the pain register, but could not hear it over the furious pounding of blood in his ears. He glared at her as if he could still incinerate her where she stood. If it had been _ANYONE_ else, Smaug would have snapped their neck for daring to strike him, as it was, he barely suppressed a threatening rumble in his chest.

"Do that again…" He growled dangerously. "And I may be forced to do something I might regret,"

"THAT was for leaving me alone that night! You let me believe you were dead! I mourned you! A murderous, monstrous dragon, the whole world was celebrating your death, but I was the only one who cried for you in the night! I was the only one sorry for the loss of you!"

"If I am so monstrous then your sentimentality is wasted on me," he gave her a hard look. "And it did not suit my purposes to reveal myself too soon. I had to be sure that you were ready,"

"Ready? READY?! You make it sound as if I was a pig being chosen for slaughter, you arrogant bastard!" she shrieked. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?! You left me alone, in a strange place, filled with strange people; I thought I was going mad! And you were here, all the time, you could have… you –y-you… ARGH!"

She screamed as she launched another strike at him, but this time Smaug caught her wrist firmly in his hand, grasping her free arm with his other hand. He pulled her against his chest and pinned her against him so that she couldn't fight. She struggled, but it was useless.

"I told you not to do that again," he growled.

But Kathryn did not retort back, instead she was… weeping. She was crying true tears as she buried her face against his chest, her body leaning into him as if she were a child seeking shelter. Smaug blinked in surprise as he felt something swell within his chest. A sense to shelter and protect this tiny female against him, to hold her as if she were made of glass, and to keep her as if she were more valuable than gold. But despite the fact that he had only ever experienced a slight sense of empathy before, he did not know how to comfort Kathryn. So, stiffly, hesitantly, as if he were doing something wrong, he put his arms around her and pressed her to him. She responded instantly, her arms going around his middle to pull him closer as she buried her face in his chest, seemingly unaware of what she was doing in her apparent grief.

"I thought I'd killed you," she whispered in between her heaving sobs. "I did _everything_ I could to save you, and when I woke up, people told me you were dead. You left me feeling so alone. Sixty years you dominated my life, and then you were gone. Eru, I wished I'd staid dead, the guilt was enough to kill me again!"

"Do not waste your tears on something that was not of your doing," Smaug said in a soft rumble. He then pulled her back, placing one finger beneath her chin and tilting her face upwards so that he could look into her purple eyes that were red and puffy from her tears. "Why did you kill yourself?"

"Because I was trying to save you," another tear snaked down her cheek, and Smaug brushed it away with his thumb, fascinated by the feel of the salt water against his human skin.

"Explain."

"I was dying anyway, I thought it better to die knowing I did everything I could to save you. I poured my magic into you and tried to heal you. Using all my magic would have surely killed me, and I didn't care. I wanted you to live, if that meant that my own life was forfeit, then so be it."

Smaug growled savagely at that.

"I will not have it." he snarled quietly. "Swear to me that you will not do this again! I will not have you be taken from me again,"

"And yet you died because you could not allow one man to go," she whispered. "I gave you the chance to come with me, yet you would have preferred to kill and destroy,"

"It is in my nature, I am what I am,"

"But because of it, all this happened."

"We cannot change what has been, but we can fight now for a future," and with that, Smaug pulled from his coat pocket a large golden scale hanging by a string of gold that was laced through a hole that had been pierced through the top of the dragonscale. Smaug had stolen the golden trinket, and thought it more fitting then the leather cord that Kathryn had previously used. Upon seeing the scale, Kathryn's eyes widened as she stared at it, open mouthed, her face going pale.

"H-how did you… what did…" she babbled due to her shock.

"You wore it once, and it was taken from you." Smaug murmured almost reverently as he allowed the pride to fill him at the thought of one of his scales with her once again. "It belongs around your neck as it has always meant to be,"

"No." she whispered.

"No?"

"I can't take this," her gaze met his imploringly. "I can't! It was this missing scale that caused your death. If it had been –"

"It was supposed to protect my heart: and it did." Smaug said, and his words shocked Kathryn into stunned silence. It was enough for him to turn her around so that her back was against his front, as he lifted the Scale necklace over her head and brushed away her hair so that it landed against the bare flesh of her neck. Smaug then pressed his human nose behind her ear, burying his face in her hair as he took in a deep breath of her scent. "The greatest treasure I possess… finally returned to me. You're mine, Kathryn."

Before he even knew what she was doing, Kathryn silently moved out of his grasp, walking away and only turning to face him when she was a good six feet away from him. She stared at him with a cold gaze as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I think you gave up the right to that treasure the moment you put your greed before such _devotion_," she whispered brokenly.

Smaug's momentary frown of confusion quickly turned into a scowl as he made to demand –

"Kathryn?" sounded a voice.

Both Smaug and Kathryn looked over sharply in the direction of the voice, and both instantly recognised it as the male elf. Smaug felt his insides boil at the threat of someone coming and taking her from him now, when she was finally his once again. His hackles rose, and his lip curled to reveal his teeth in a silent and animalistic snarl. He made a move to intercept the threat, but was stopped when Kathryn spoke.

"Coming!" Kathryn called, though Smaug noted how her voice seemed dead, lacking all emotion, as if she had spent it all.

Kathryn made to leave, but Smaug stepped into her path, eyes blazing as he stared down at her, willing her into submission. Kathryn looked up him, her eyes – though purple – seemed as dead and lifeless as when they had been like molten gold. Smaug felt something in him falter at the realisation.

"I have to go back," she murmured so quietly, that should the elf come up the alley, only Smaug would hear her words. "I now have a duty that you abandoned me to face. It is time for you to face the ashes of your fires, dragon."

Smaug blinked, and was left stunned as Kathryn swept past him and out of sight. He let her go, not sure if he would be able to contain himself with the force of emotions that whirled inside him like the hurricane beneath his wings.

He began to breathe hard through his nose, the sound angry and almost desperate as he tried to gain control. He wanted to roar, he wanted to burn, he wanted to kill. But constantly, his mind brought forth images of her, her beauty and heart scorning and burning him even as it drew him closer to her. After all this time, of yearning for her, dreaming of her, he finally gave her everything, gave her the chance to return to him, and she had refused him. He would never understand humans, and the frustration, the rage, the anger and the hurt all built inside of him, burning like a fire in his veins. Her tears still staid in his mind, only adding to the whirlwind in his black heart, causing him to think of the grief she had suffered, and it only made him want to roar with anguish. He felt the scar on his left breast throb and ache painfully, the flesh seizing and constricting, threatening to wrap around his heart and squeeze the life out of him.

The pressure inside of him suddenly became too much, it was like he was being filled up with air, and it had no way of escape, and threatened to make him burst if it was not released. With a roar of anger and pain, Smaug drove his right hand into the ground, hearing his bones grind with the force of it as he released all of his emotions like a tidal wave spilling out of him.

A shockwave passed through the pavement, the stone cracking and threatening to tear open into the abyss. Flames leapt from beneath Smaug's fingers, the heat burning his mortal flesh, but he ignored it as his eyes became enraptured by the dancing flames that writhed like angry serpents. The air became heavy with the taste and scent of an ancient spice, something powerful ripped through him, right from his soul, his very blood as it fed off of his emotions. After a few moments, the flames disappeared, and Smaug lifted his hand to stare at it in wondrous shock.

_Magic…_

Smaug stared at his hand, as if it didn't belong to him, twitching the fingers in order to assess what had just happened. His flesh was burned, and he could still faintly register the pain somewhere in the back of his mind, but he ignored it, his mind racing. He had always had magic in his veins, for he was a dragon, his very being was in touch with the deepest magic of the universe, it flowed through him, feeding his power. But when he had been in his other form, he had never really any need of it, nor had he been able to access it in all truth. There were tales of some dragons who had discovered how to harness their own magic, but their secrets had never been revealed to Smaug, nor had he truly had an interest before.

He then heard the bells chiming as sunset drew near, and began to slowly walk back towards the castle, still staring at his hand. He walked in a haze as if he were in a dream, unable to comprehend what had just happened to him and stumbling here and there as his mind raced. He now had magic! Suddenly he couldn't help but grin, with his connection to Raw Magic if he harnessed this, he could have a world at his fingertips.

Smaug was awoken from his stupor however, when he heard voices. He was still in the alleyways, using their shadows and cover to hide his impressive mortal form. He looked around sharply when he heard someone intrude upon his solitude, his already short temper stretching to almost the breaking point.

At the mouth of an adjoining alley, Smaug saw a group of four dwarves, all scuttling about around a cart pulled by an old and flea-bitten mule. Smaug felt his hackles rise and a growl rumble through his chest at the sight of them, his mind filled with thoughts of Oakenshield. That filthy dwarf, who had taken everything from him! Feeling the anger build within him again, Smaug stalked towards the dwarves, keeping silent and in the shadows as he came closer. One dwarf, the leader, had a bow at his back as he directed all the others into place, the second was beside the mule, making sure that it was strapped securely to the cart. The final two, were hauling a chest into the back of the cart, as they placed it down with a loud and heavy "THUD", the lid bounced open and a few coins spilled out onto the floor. The dwarves were quickly to scurry down to pick them up, but not before Smaug saw the gleam of gold in the waning sunlight.

As soon as his eyes caught sight of the gold, Smaug felt something deep within him stir, a burn in his stomach, a want that started like an itch in his teeth, a want to bite, rip and take. Smaug then stood in the centre of the alleyway, blocking off the only exit, and allowed a very loud and menacing growl to thunder through his chest, echoing down the alley towards the dwarves.

They stilled upon hearing the sound, the mule suddenly screeching as it picked up his scent, and Smaug could smell a small hint of fear in them. That wasn't good enough for him, he wanted them soiling themselves before him, he wanted to hear them beg, to see them weep, to see them lower than a rat in his presence. The dwarves turned to look at him, already on edge as they saw the tall human before them, blocking their only way out, burning eyes trained on them with a mad gleam.

"What do you want stranger?" One dwarf asked with own voice carrying a hint of a threat.

Smaug said nothing, instead he began to walk towards them, his steps deliberately loud so that they could know of his coming. As if sensing the threat, the dwarves pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for battle. They shouted at him, perhaps a warning, but Smaug was beyond hearing and listening to them now, just that eager song in his bones that made him want to spring into the air and pounce upon his prey. He continued to come forward, and realising that the danger was very close, the dwarves charged.

As the first dwarf ran at him, he swung his axe through the air, perhaps meaning to bury it deep in Smaug's shoulder. However, Smaug easily caught weapon in his hand, his finger flexing around the shaft and ever so slightly squeezing. A second later, the wooden handle was snapped in two, and Smaug used the instant of surprise to grab the dwarf's face in his large palm, pressing his right hand against the dirty flesh. He allowed the anger and frustration to well inside him, the fury building and building like a small explosion of fire, it triggered the magic in him, as he had known it would. The flames danced beneath his fingers, the dwarf screaming in agony, struggling but unable to break Smaug's grip. Smaug gritted his teeth against the pain, but felt utter satisfaction as the dwarf went limp, his face practically melted, the stench of burned flesh and blood in the air. Turning back to the other dwarves, who were all staring in wide eyed horror at the sight before them, Smaug gave them a toothy grin, his eyes bright with cruel glee. Oh, how he had missed the smell of dead dwarf.

The next two attacked him simultaneously, one carrying a pair of daggers, the other carrying a huge Warhammer. The one with the dagger tried to slash at Smaug's legs, meaning to cut his knee and calf to ribbons, but the dragon-in-human-skin merely used his impressive height in order to reach over and down before the dwarf came in range of him, grabbing the filthy thing by the beard, and lifted him off of his feet. With a snarl, Smaug threw the dwarf into the wall, a smirk of satisfaction streaking across his face when he heard the crack of the dwarf's skull against the brickwork. His sense of victory was short lived however, as the second dwarf with the Warhammer was almost upon him, bringing down the hammer towards him.

Smaug took a step back at the last second, the hammer sailing past him to smash into the pavement. Taking the dwarf by surprise, Smaug raised his left foot, and gave a good, hard, kick to the dwarf's chest. He couldn't help his eyes from lighting up in a bloodthirsty glee as he felt all the ribs in the chest cavity cave and buckle beneath the force of his blow, turning to little more than splinters that slashed and ruptured his organs. The dwarf went flying back, straight into the last dwarf who had been aiming a bow at Smaug. The two fell back into the cart with a loud "thud", one dead, the other dazed.

Picking up a fallen dagger, Smaug walked lazily over to the last dwarf, bending down over the inferior creature to inspect it. He waited for the dwarf to look at him, waited for the moment when he saw the fear, the absolute terror to enter his eyes, the plead for mercy, before he slit the dwarf's throat.

Smaug then straightened, and went to the back of the cart, ignoring the mule who was screeching in distress and terror. He ignored the world as he grabbed the id of the chest and wrenched it open, marvelling on the sight of the gold within. It shone in the final light of the sun behind him, and Smaug felt a purr rise within him as he ran his human fingers over the cold metal, enjoying the feel of it against his flesh. Oh… how he had missed this… and he would –

Suddenly, Smaug felt a slight burning in his hand, and gasped at the very strange and painful sensation. His bones suddenly felt like they were snapping and dislocating, his skin felt like it was being stretched over his fingers, the muscles contracting painfully like a cramp. He looked down to see his hand, the one that had been burned by his own magical flames, the flesh was contorting and shifting, as if the muscle structure itself was moving like he had worms eating at his flesh. He tried to shake it off as if it were a muscle spasm, but that only made the pain intensify, almost to the point of unbearable.

Smaug stared in wonder, as his nails grew into points, the colour turning black as talons pushed their way through his fingertips. His flesh began to change, the burn marks began to recede as red bumps began to poke through his skin, breaking the surface until little droplets of blood beaded on his flesh. The change was only slight, nowhere near the perfection that Smaug was used to in his own body, but… it was something indeed.

Smaug was staring at scales...

Quickly looking about him, he saw that in the cart that was full of wares and trading goods, mainly in clothing and weapons and armour, but he saw a large leather glove. Snatching it up, he quickly pulled it over his changed hand, putting it out of sight.

He was no fool, he knew that if anyone saw this, he would quickly be discovered, and he couldn't afford that, not when he was so close! Normally he would welcome this, he'd be dancing in the street for joy, but he would have to conceal it until he was ready to take Kathryn and flee.

Perhaps it was time to check on Andraya and see how far she had come with preparing his little magical remedy for his current "affliction".

* * *

_Kathryn knew she was in a dream, but she couldn't escape like she usually did, as she felt it pull her down as if a sea serpent had wrapped its coils around her legs and dragged her down into the ocean depths. _

_When Kathryn opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of an empty plain. The earth was barren, dry and cracked, completely devoid of life. It stretched on for miles to the east and west, to the south, were rolling hills, but to the north, a range of tall and dark mountains stood, fracturing the light of the sun like shattered glass. A dark cloud hung around the peaks, like a sickly mist the poisoned the air. _

_On one side of the field on the hills of the south, Kathryn saw an army standing proud and tall, the songs of their battle cries filling the air like the voices of a choir. They wore armour that sparkled like diamonds and silver, their flags flying high and led by a group of majestic warriors that seemed incredibly tall, even upon their huge battle-chargers. The army stood straight and proud, disciplined and ready to fight._

_But on the other side, coming down from the mountains, a horde of monstrous creatures poured forth, as if hell itself had opened its gates and the torrent of them had spilled forth onto the world. Orcs mainly dominated their numbers, but Kathryn also saw huge nightmarish creatures, that looked like men, but with skin as black as tar, the horns of a bull, the wings of a bat and a snake like tail, hell fire pouring from their eyes and mouth. Balrogs. Kathryn felt her insides squirm in fear as she looked from them, then back towards the silver army behind her._

_This seemed very familiar._

_They all charged towards each other, the two forces racing to meet the other upon the field of battle. When they reached the centre, there was an explosion of sound as the two armies clashed, the Orcs beating against the silver army who valiantly held them off, their swords singing through the air _

_Kathryn watched, for she was thankfully in a third person view of the entire battle, her body not among the soldiers, but instead her vision merely allowed her to glance at everything as if she were watching through a pane of glass._

_The silver warriors seemed to be winning, their battle strategy and tight formation and almost dance like movements winning over the unorganised frenzy like fighting of the Orcs. Even with the Balrogs at their side, the Orcs were clearly losing, the silver warriors using discipline and tactic in order to win out, striking down foe after foe with very few casualties of their own. As Kathryn watched, she suddenly felt as if she were being watched, and so turned so that the vision would permit her to see behind her. For standing before the mountains, above the battlefield, was a figure dressed in black armour, with a long flowing cape as dark as night, his helmet resembling a skeletal face, with a crown upon his head that had two glowing jewels placed in the front. The figure was massive, a mountain of a man, the very air seeming to radiate his power, and when his gaze swept over Kathryn, she felt her body shiver at the hate and vileness within his very soul._

_The figure unleashed a booming roar that made Kathryn's spine quiver with an instinctive fear, making her want to run and curl into a ball beneath her bed and never come out again. The voice twisted her soul, but called to the Raw Magic that slept deep within her, it summoned something inside of her that she was too terrified to allow to be released. The sound echoed over the entire battlefield, bringing the fighting to a standstill as all turned to look at the figure above them._

_And then, above the mountains, the dark shadow of a gigantic dragon loomed, wings opening until it blocked out the sun in its black shadow. And as if by some command, upon the peeks around it, more shapes and shadows began to move, revealing themselves as they joined the first. Everyone on the battlefield stilled, gazing up in equal parts horror and awe at the sight that now revealed itself to them. Kathryn was the only one who was not placed under such a spell, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to scream but had no voice with which to use._

_And then the sky was filled with the war cries of the Dragons._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey! So I hope everyone liked the chapter, and I'm back on schedule now as well, so YAY! :D **

**A little announcement: Heart of Ashes now has a TRAILER! I'm really proud of it, go check it out, there's an Url leading to it on my author's page. **

**So, review time! Please tell me what you think of: Kathryn smacking Smaug (I know I laughed when that idea came to mind)? Their "reunion"? The theories that Smaug has? How they parted ways? Smaug's magic? Smaug killing the dwarves? The return of Smaug's greed? Smaug's slight abnormality now? And Kathryn's dream? Can anyone tell me what she's dreaming about? ;)**

**Until next Tuesday my lovelies! x X x**


	8. Chapter 8 - You're Mine

**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter was late, but I wanted it to be as close to perfect as I could get it, and its nice and long for you guys. So I hope I'm forgiven. :)**

**Couple of important announcements in the other A/N, so please read that!**

**WARNING: adult issues and themes and darkness in this chapter. **

**Lastly: Would like to Thank Dagdamor1 for Lord Gregorse's words and Smaug's name in this chapter. Also, for the song in this chapter, look up "The Voice" by Celtic Woman on youtube. And there is spoilers for the third film in this chapter so if you wish, skip ahead about the Battle of the Five Armies, to wear you see this (*). No spoilers from there. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – You're Mine

"Among all the kinds of serpents, there is none comparable to the Dragon." - Edward Topsell, 1658

* * *

Only a few days later, the city received word from the North: a great battle had taken place outside the Lonely Mountain, an event that people were calling "the Battle of the Five Armies".

Rumour had it that Thorin Oakenshield had taken back the mountain, for with the death of the Dragon Smaug at the hands of Bard the Bowmen, the mountain had been left unguarded and so the dwarves of Erebor had taken it for their own. However, the forces of the woodelves, led by King Thranduil, and the men of the Lake, led by Bard, who had miraculously survived his battle with the dragon, although wounded, and the people had named him their King as reward. These two factions had come to the Lonely Mountain, demanding a share of the treasure as compensation, but Oakenshield had refused.

Thorin and Company were then trapped in a bloodless siege, with Thranduil and Bard hoping to wait him out. However, Thorin had sent messages of his plight to his relative, Dain II Ironfoot, of the nearby Iron Hills, and he marched to Erebor with 500 heavily armed Dwarves. When Dain's forces arrived, the three armies prepared for battle, but at the last moment the Wizard Gandalf the Grey intervened between the two and revealed that an army of Goblins and Orcs were marching against them.

The three commanders agreed that the Goblins, Wargs, and Orcs were the true enemies, and so marched into battle together.

Soon the Goblins, Wargs, and Orcs arrived, and the great battle began, with the Free-Folk losing to the sheer onslaught of numbers in the Orc and Goblin forces. Thorin and his twelve Dwarf companions inside the mountain then charged out to join the battle, covered from head to toe in the finest armour and weapons contained in the treasure hoard of Erebor. It was then, that the Giant Eagles of the Misty Mountains arrived. With the support of the Giant Eagles, the battle turned back against the Goblins. Then Beorn, a great skin-changer, arrived at the battle, in his form like that of a gigantic bear. Beorn drove through the Goblin lines, but paused to carry the wounded Thorin out of the battle. With such might and renewed hope, the Free-Folk pushed back the tide of battle and the Goblins and Orcs eventually panicked and scattered. It wasn't until the battle was over that it was revealed that Thorin Oakenshield had been mortally wounded on the field, and his nephews Fili and Kili died defending him as he lay on the ground. Thorin died soon after the battle, but with his death, the throne of Erebor was passed down to his cousin, Dain 2nd Ironfoot of the Iron Hills, and the Lonely Mountain was once again back into dwarf command, the treasure in the mountain shared between all the Free Peoples who had fought in the battle.

Smaug was both rejoicing and seething at the news.

Andraya could tell, for when she told him of the rumours, his eyes had lit up at the prospect of the dwarf king's death, but when she told him that Erebor had been reclaimed by the free people, his mood had darkened to such a degree that the actual temperature of the room dropped by a few degrees. But whatever Smaug chose to do with this information, Andraya had no idea, for he seemed to become more reserved than usual, for she had no idea as to his plans as he never volunteered to share any information like that with her. In fact, he never spoke to her unless he was snapping at her as to ask the situation with the spell she was creating for him. The animosity he seemed to share for Andraya was actually coming to the point of being dangerous.

In fact, she was beginning to wonder as to his motives for a lot of things as of recently.

**(*)** The dragon-in-human-skin had become withdrawn, more so then usual. He was never seen by anyone during the day, though Andraya had a good idea as to where he went. He went to watch the girl, the seer. He was obsessed with her, to the point where Andraya was actually starting to become concerned, for if he became too focused upon this girl, would he veer from their agreement again? Andraya knew that a dragon like Smaug would never break from his promise, that was why she got him to spell out the deal for a second time lest he use the same verbal trickery to outsmart her again. Andraya knew that Smaug and Kathryn had history – as she had witnessed by what had happened at Lake-Town – but she didn't know how far that stretched. Would it be enough to take the dragon from her?

She realised that things had to come back under her control, before it was too late.

Her opportunity came when Smaug was within his bedchamber that he had been given, it was rather early in the morning as Andraya barged into the room with no knock or announcement. She was shocked for a moment by the sight before her: three chests and several bags and purses filled with coins of both gold and silver lay to one side of the room, and sitting before it was Smaug, his back to the door though she could tell that he knew she was there.

"What do you want, Witch?" his voice ground out testily, and Andraya thought that she heard his voice a little huskier than normal.

"My Lord," she bowed. "I came here to speak with you about urgent matters,"

"What is it?" he snapped impatiently.

"I wish to know of your plans and when you will keep up your end of our bargain," Andray said, cutting straight to the point. "Obviously you cannot lay with my daughter when you are changed back to your true form. So I must know: When?"

"Do you have the spell I requested?" his eyes finally met hers, blazing like real fires in the dimness of the room.

"Not exactly…" Andraya hesitated only slightly, turning her gaze away from his encase she would be sucked into his dragon-spell, a magic that she could feel becoming stronger day by day. "There are complications,"

"Well then," Smaug grinned wickedly, his voice dripping with a false and deadly sweetness like the stench of rotting meat. "I guess you and the '_bargain_' will have to wait,"

"But my lord –"

"I told you I would give you what you wanted once you concocted that spell," Smaug snapped at her, squaring his shoulders as he stood up and came towards her like a tiger stalking its prey. "And until that happens, I will _not_ lower myself to fraternise with your dirty human daughter!"

"The magic involved in this is tremendous; I would need your own magic to power it!"

"Your pleas would do a grand job of convincing any male." Smaug murmured before leaning in close to her until he was looming into her personal space. "But I have no empathy for you to plead to." He hissed.

He moved away, seemingly dismissing Andraya as she stood there in quiet outrage. He turned back to review his new treasure, his eyes lighting up with greed and dark pleasure as he ran his fingers across the precious metal.

"You will have the spell ready by the end of the lunar month," he told her, his voice dominating and holding no room for refusal. "I need that spell for my plans,"

"And the girl?" Andraya ground out between tightly clenched teeth. "The Seer?" she was almost satisfied to see Smaug turn to glare at her over his shoulder. "How does she fit into your plans?"

"Be very careful in what you say…" he growled.

"I am only suggesting that she has more than enough magical ability in order to power the spell. Perhaps you could lure her in, seeing as how you two seem so close,"

"What she is to me is none of your business." He hissed, lip curling to reveal his teeth in warning.

"Frankly I don't care what she is to you." Andraya replied coldly, her anger blinding her for a brief moment. "So long as you uphold your end of the bargain, you could kill her, use her, talk with her, eat her, or simply fuck her and leave her for dead –!"

With a vicious snarl Smaug leapt across the room, a blur of motion so fast that Andraya couldn't get her fists up in time. She had a fire spell primed and ready to use immediately in face of the threat of the angry dragon bearing down on her. But before she could release it, Smaug had his hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her into the air with a vicious snarl. Andraya choked, clawing at his hand that was wrapped around her throat. With another roar, Smaug slammed the Witch back down, her back hitting a wall as he pinned her against it. Andraya fought and struggled against him, her anger making her fight like a viper, but she became completely still in terror when Smaug brought forth his right hand and revealed to her not a human hand… but a monstrosity. Red scales came through the skin, the fingernails long and pointed into vicious eagle-like talons, the very structure of the hand seemed alien.

"_Careful_…" Smaug purred, his eyes lighting up with a psychopathic glee as he held the tip of his talon poised right before her eye, only a centimetre away. Andraya stared in horror at the appendage, whose deadly tip hovered above her eyeball, itching to twitch and blind her. "I would _hate_ for you to exhaust your usefulness to me by your simple lack of manners, Andraya."

With a hard shove, Smaug sent Andraya reeling away to where she fell in a crumpled heap on the sitting room floor, holding her neck and massaging the tender and bruised flesh. Smaug turned away from her as if she were nothing more than a fly, locking the door to his chamber as he did so.

"If you try to control me again, I will not be so _gentle_." He smirked as he peered down his nose at her arrogantly. "Remember who your _master_ is, Witch. You wouldn't wish for me to remind you again. Slaves do not question; they _obey_,"

And with that, he picked up his cloak and leather glove from where they were draped over a chair before the fireplace, and left.

Andraya sat there, shaking with rage, her lips pressed into a hard line, her fingers clenching around the fur rug beneath her. _How dare he?! _She thought to herself in vexation. She had been the one to awaken him, she had been the one to lead him here, she had done everything for him, and this was how he repaid her?! If she did not need him so badly, then Andraya fantasied how she would tear his skin from his body to see if he was still a dragon underneath!

She was only aware of Freyja's presence when the girl came to kneel in front of her and attempt to brush away her ruffled hair from her face and help her up. The girl's pale ice blue eyes were looking at her mother with concern, as if she might snap in half and die, her face was pale with anxiety and tears stained her cheeks as she saw her mother reduced to this. It only made Andraya's anger burn all the hotter.

"Mother?" she asked, eyes wide with fear and concern. "Are you well?"

Andraya said nothing, instead shaking off the girl's help and stood on her own, smoothing out the imaginary creases in her skirts, ignoring the hurt and dejected look on Freyja's face. Brushing her hair back into place with her fingers, Andraya allowed a perfectly calm façade to wash over her, erasing all traces of her previous anger before she could speak.

"I'm fine my dear," she said a little stiffly, before placing a smile upon her face and turning to her daughter.

"Were you working on the spell again?" the girl asked, almost hesitantly.

"Yes, there are a few setbacks, but fear not," she purred as she tapped her daughter's head lightly as if she were still a five year old. "Come the end of the lunar month, it will be finished, and we will have what we want."

"For him to lay with me..." Freyja whispered, and the small tremor in her voice did not skip Andraya's notice.

"You have something to say, dear?" she asked, raising a brow as she looked coldly at her daughter. "Well come on now girl, speak up."

"Mother… I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but…" she paused, gulping down loudly before her nerves could get the better of her, even as her limbs began to shake. "I'm afraid," she forced out in little more than a whisper.

"I know dear," Andraya said, her tone dripping with sweetness. "But think of the rewards! Everything comes at a price, and unfortunately the price for our happiness is this. It will all be fine darling, I promise."

"No mother, I just…" Freyja said, looking to her mother in fear, before pushing on, taking the risk. "I don't know what he could do. You've told me never to be so vulnerable, what if he hurts me? I can't bear to think of what he might... I'm sorry mother, I can't, I-I just – I can't!"

_WHACK!_

Freyja recoiled as her head snapped to the side as her mother smacked her right in the face. The two women stared at each other, one with absolute horror and terror, the other with barely contained fury. Andraya's eyes were little more than dangerous pinpricks that screamed of danger, even as she straightened her posture and dominated the small girl before her. Freyja shrunk away from her own mother, fearing that she might be hit again, and only seemed to become more terrified when Andraya smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh now look what you've done dear," she cooed softly as she came to embrace her daughter into her clutching arms. "My poor baby… I do not mean to hurt you dear, but you must understand: fear is a _weakness_ that we cannot have." She bit out the last sentence icily, her nails digging into Freyja's flesh slightly until the young girl winced. "My precious girl… my beautiful girl… but your beauty is a curse that was placed upon you. If I could take it from you to keep you safe, I would. I hate that it is one of the few things you have inherited from me. A woman looks for soul, only a man looks for beauty,"

"It is what men use to single us out," Freyja murmured into her mother's shoulder, a slight quaver to her voice where she was trying to stop herself from crying. The words were mechanical, a product of her mother constantly drilling into her the same lesson over and over again.

"Exactly!" Andraya exclaimed, pulling back so that she could look into her daughter's face, which was slowly turning a bright red in the shape of a hand mark across her cheek and nose. "Beauty is a _curse_," the mother stressed as if it were a matter of life and death. "Men use it to find what they want, and then they take that happiness from us! They are wolves that stalk the dear: they hunt and they circle, picking out the ones they want, and then they corner her, and they rip her apart, they drain all the happiness out of her, the eat it and gobble it down their greedy throats just so that they might get a _taste_ of the happiness we once had! Men are evil creatures, dear. Never has a woman been known to murder, rape or abuse the opposite sex, men do not know what we suffer. So what do we do to stop that?"

"We never let them catch us, and we break away from their touch as soon as we can," Freyja replied automatically, her voice void of all emotion.

"But sometimes we can become trapped…" Andraya prompted.

"They take us as their wives… but we are their slaves," Freyja said with that same dead tone, her eyes looking at anything but her mother's gaze. But Andraya was too enraptured by the words of their conversation in order to pay attention to anything anyway. "They fill us with their filthy seed and use us like breeding mares,"

"The only thing good that come from them is when they give us a daughter," Andraya smiled, stroking a strand of hair from Freyja's face, not noticing the involuntary shiver that ran down the girl's spine. Her eyes seemed to see right through the girl, holding a mad a gleam in their depths. "But… they want a son, another beast to add to their mindless pack, another to inflict more misery upon other women. So what do we do when we are forced to incubate their spawn?"

"We…" the girl hesitated, a lump of bile rising in her throat. She always choked at this part, but when her mother's eyes seemed to burn like frostbite into her soul with a warning, she quickly pushed ahead. "W-we… we smother them in their cribs. We do not allow their evil to take root. We do not let them infect our hearts to force us under their spell and care for them."

"That's right sweetie," Andraya smiled serenely again, all trace of her anger gone. "We have suffered enough at the hands of men… but no more. As soon as the dragon gives us what we want, we will leave. And this new baby that you will have… the power it will wield will free us from this terrible cycle,"

"But Smaug is a man…"

"No. He is of dragon-kind," Andraya corrected with a slight curl of her lip. "He only has the right anatomy now that we need. And besides, he is willing to leave us alone once this business is done."

"And what if the babe is…" Freyja hesitated again, but under her mother's impatient gaze she pushed ahead. "I-I mean… w-what if the child i-is m-male?"

"It won't," Andraya snapped. "And even should it be male, I will be sure to weed out any evil in its soul. It will be obedient and loyal. And we will be free. You just need to be brave for me, Freyja… be brave and all of our suffering will go away."

Freyja looked at her mother, uncertainty in her eyes. Her mother's teachings were all she had ever known, but with every time she recited the words back to her mother's enraged rants, she felt a part inside of her break and rot away into a shrivelled root: it was ugly and made her feel sick. But her mother's eyes, filled with fury and the promise of more pain… she feared that more. And if her mother promised that all this pain, everything in this horrible life would go away with the coming of this baby, then would that be so bad? If she needed to sacrifice for a better future with her mother… she would.

"Yes mother…"

* * *

"Human politics is more complicated than I thought it would be," Faervel said as he walked through the palace gardens, Kathryn at his side. The winter didn't leave much of a mark on Vathvael, only giving it a slight dew or frost in the early hours of the morning. But beautiful colours of yellows, reds, and purples were all in bloom in the flower beds, and Kathryn felt like she was walking through the garden of the Valar because of the unseasonable colour and life that was in the air.

"Oh?" Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the elf as she walked in step beside him. "How so?"

"Take for example, all of the Lord's and nobles fighting amongst themselves for the attention and preference of the King and Queen," Faervel explained, his voice drawing her in with its enthusiasm like a child talking about their favourite story. "One moment, one Lord is higher in status then the others, but in the next moment, he does something wrong and someone else is in favour. Human politics is little different then from a pack of starving wolves."

"One… Ouch," Kathryn winced, but the twinkle in her eye gave away her teasing tone. "And two…Well, humans are not all bad. There must be some in history that have not fallen to corruption or had some form of evil in them,"

"You're right," Faervel nodded. "There have been a few," she saw the teasing twinkle in his eye and couldn't help but smirk.

"Only a few?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Forgive me for saying, but if I remember correctly we met when you helped me escape the servants of a corrupt and selfish Elven king,"

"And of course, you must point out the black sheep amongst the herd,"

"I'm just very observant and have a good memory,"

"My dear Kathryn," Faervel smiled at her as he raised a playful eyebrow. "Once you have lived as long as an elf, will you ever be able to make that claim. But I won't stretch your human mind, thinking about that long a life might hurt your brain,"

"Did you just try to make a joke?"

"It appears I did… though, considering how you are not laughing, I'm not too sure of its success,"

"You are not like other elves, Faervel," Kathryn said softly as she smiled at him.

"And so she points out the second black sheep," Faervel sighed dramatically.

This time, Kathryn did actually laugh. They walked on through the gardens, and Kathryn smiled when she heard the chirp of birdsong, looking up to see blue-tits and sparrows dancing around one another and their mates. Perhaps this is where they came to when they flew south for the winter, Kathrym thought to herself. But of course, thoughts of the north brought her to thoughts of Smaug, and Erebor, and the recent rumours and gossip.

"You have heard of what has happened in the north?" Kathryn asked finally.

"Yes, it would have been a remarkable event to immortalise in writing, but alas, I have much more important business here," he said with a warm smile to her. "It must be terribly stressful for you."

"Oh?"

"You wanted to go to Esgaroth did you not? But Lake-Town has been destroyed by the dragon… the one you wanted was there,"

"Oh… yes," Kathrym murmured, remembering the lie she had spoken to him when they had first met in Mirkwood.

"I wish there was a way for you to know if he lived or died,"

"I _had_ thought he died…" Kathryn whispered, almost forgetting that Faervel was there as she spoke mainly to herself. "But it would seem that very recently I was proven _wrong_ on the matter,"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I had heard that some survived," Kathryn said vaguely, knowing that she couldn't lie to Faervel anymore then she already had, so decided that a half-truth was perhaps the best option for her to take. "And if you knew him then you would know that he is a tough man to kill,"

"Will you go after him? Surely if you know he lives you would want to resume your quest,"

"If you haven't noticed, I am currently chained to this place in more ways than one," Kathryn said with a slightly bitter edge in her voice. "And with Lake-Town gone and the mountain back in the dwarves possession, there is nothing keeping him there… and therefore nothing for me to go back to,"

Kathryn felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Faervel looking at her with sympathy and sadness in his eyes. He slid his hands to her upper arms, giving her a comforting squeeze. Kathryn felt the tension that had been building up in her over the past few days… simply evaporate. It was as if Faervel's warmth banished the cold, his easy presence made her settle and completely relax as she felt safe with him. She sighed, and Faervel gave her a small smile as he squeezed her shoulders tenderly.

"_A'maelamin_," He whispered in such a small voice that Kathryn barely heard it, even if she didn't understand what he said. He leaned in close, and for an agonising and frightening moment, Kathryn thought he might kiss her; but instead, he merely rested his forehead against hers, allowing her to rest against him as he closed his eyes. And after a moment… Kathryn allowed herself to surrender to the mere peace that he offered, nothing romantic she thought, just companionship. "I wish that you one day find what you seek,"

"She already has." Growled a voice.

Kathryn broke apart from Faervel to spin around and face what lay behind her. Smaug stood there, glaring at the elf with eyes like roaring infernos, a cloak draped over him and a leather glove upon his right hand – that was currently balled into a tight and shaking fist. To the whole world, Smaug's human face seemed only slightly annoyed, for his jaw was clenched, his brows pulled into a tight frown, with a slight twitch in one cheek. But Kathryn knew simply by his eyes that he was absolutely furious.

"Beg your pardon, sir?" Faervel asked, his voice losing all warmth and instead held great suspicion and a slight edge Kathryn had not heard before as if he already perceived the threat that now stood before him. Faervel narrowed his eyes at the man, who was glaring at him as if he could set him on fire.

"Don't do this," Kathryn murmured to Smaug, pleading as she discreetly placed herself in front of Faervel, shielding him from view. Smaug saw her movement though, his eyes lighting in his head as his slight frown turned into a scowl.

"I would speak with you Kathryn." Smaug said in a tight hiss. "So if you would remove your _hands from her, Elf._"

Kathryn hadn't even noticed that Faervel's hands were still on her arms, and she felt them clench only slightly on her flesh, protectively. Before she felt herself being moved as Faervel handled her to the side so that she was out of the way as he squared up to the human that he couldn't possibly know to be Smaug.

"I would watch your tone, stranger," Faervel's voice was cold but still held all of the manners Kathryn had come to expect in him, only the slightest hint of a threat as he stared at Smaug who was slightly taller than him. "I would not have you speak in such a way to my friend,"

"Faervel, don't –" Kathryn whispered, trying to stop the elf before he said or did something that could prove to be fatal.

"I will speak however I choose," Smaug growled menacingly. "Now you run along back to your forests where your filthy kind has sunk, and Kathryn will come with me. Now."

"Stop it!" Kathryn pleaded, but her words fell upon two pairs of deaf ears.

"She is not yours to command," Faervel bit out.

"I very much disagree," Smaug purred as his eyes danced wicked. "And if you value your life, you will refrain from touching what is mine _again_,"

"Oh! Eru, spare me the cockfights of males!" Kathryn hissed to herself.

"It is you," Faervel murmured, realisation dawning in his eyes. Smaug was silent for a moment, so the elf carried on. "The one she was going to, the one she wanted to save… the one who drove her away,"

Kathryn saw the building rage in Smaug's eyes, saw when his muscles twitched in preparing for an attack. The dragon-human was completely livid at what Faervel was saying, and would surely kill him! But Kathryn quickly leapt at him, her hands clenching on one of his arms as she brought her body against his side, feeling his heat that washed over her, stinging like a flame and making the fear inside of her rise like bile. But Kathryn pushed it aside for now, aware that Smaug had gone completely still, frozen in place by her close proximity.

"Would you excuse us for a few minutes," she said hurriedly over her shoulder to Faervel, before quickly pulling on Smaug's arm. He refused to move at first, instead glaring intently at the elf before him. But then, he slowly relinquished his hold on himself and followed her. Kathryn led him through the gardens, passing a few couples that gave them odd looks, but soon they reached the shadows as they came to stand within the shadows of an enclosed porch leading to an old door that did not look like it had been used in a while. There was no one around them for fifty yards in any direction, and Kathryn took that as an indication that they would not be overheard, and so turned to face Smaug who was glaring at her.

"So now you decide to grace me with your presence," he muttered bitterly, almost in a snarky manner. "I am so _honoured_,"

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded of him. "Are you stalking me? Following me?"

"I have every right to make sure that my belongings are safe," he told her as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, completely ignoring her eyes that were boring into him.

"You have no right!" She pointed a threatening finger at him, and his indifferent stare only made her all the more furious. "I've already told you of that!"

"Ah yes, your words the other day… did you expect me to listen?" he almost growled at her condescendingly. "Did you think your little attempts would throw me?"

"So following me and threatening strangers is your response?" Kathryn scowled at him.

"I will not allow that elvish filth to put his hands and sweet words all over you! And what are you doing encouraging him?!" Smaug seemed close to exploding with rage as he loomed in front of Kathryn.

"I'm not encouraging him!"

"I can see in his eyes that he wants you!" he snarled.

"Whether he wants something or not, it doesn't matter - because I don't! It takes two to dance and Faervel is a _gentleman_; so there will be nothing going on between us!"

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little sceptical, what with your rather childish attitude that you displayed when last we spoke," he sneered.

"Do you have ANY idea what you put me through the other day?" she hissed at him, wanting to scream in rage but kept her voice low so that they would not draw unwanted attention. "I thought you were dead! I grieved for you, I felt alone without you, and then you pop right back into my life out of nowhere! Then, not only do I find out that you're alive, but you've been alive all this time, and been close but chose to leave me all alone! Do you even realise how upset I was? Do you know how horrid you made me feel?"

"Do you know what it was like?" he retaliated; suddenly seeming vexed as he took a dangerous step towards her, eyes burning with anger and something else Kathryn couldn't quite place. "To watch you die trying to save me, to have you leave me alone in this world, to grieve you?! I, who has slaughtered a thousand armies, has laid waste to countless lives; I, who has left a trail of blood in my wake wherever I go… The bloodthirsty hunter that I am, and you left me _weeping _upon that bridge!"

"We're just going in circles," Kathryn muttered almost to herself. "You cannot just waltz back into my life and simply take me,"

"Oh yes I can," Smaug grinned evilly as he took another step closer, forcing Kathryn to take a small step back to try and maintain some distance between them warily. "I once told you that you belonged to me, and that if you ever came back to me, then I wouldn't let you go. You came back to me, Kathryn. You promised me that you would never leave me,"

"I made that promise if you left the people of Lake-Town alone," Kathryn whispered, her eyes looking from his burning orbs to his feet fearfully as she edged back, but Smaug kept coming forward. "I gave you that opportunity _twice_ and you didn't take it,"

"Well, we were interrupted before any deal could be made,"

Kathryn scowled at him.

"You could still come with me, we could leave this place and never return. Everything could be just as it was before," he murmured, his voice almost husky as he tried to draw himself closer to her.

"I can't," Kathryn's voice trembled, the fear spiking through her as she turned her face away from him, even as he back came in contact with the wall behind her as Smaug trapped her with his body only inches from her own.

"Where is your _fire_ Kathryn?" Smaug asked, and she could feel his gaze upon her face as his eyes narrowed to scrutinising her. "You were so much stronger, where did your nerve go?"

"You don't know what it is like," she whispered, afraid that if she said it any louder than her voice would break from the tension building within her chest. "When your mind turns against you. You feel as if you've been broken, and you need to rebuild yourself from the ground up, but you can't even trust your mind." She shuddered, thinking of all the waking hours she had spent tossing and turning in the night, frightened to sleep encase the madness would return. "And then I'm here, in this place, put on display. Not able to say one wrong word without that mistake resulting in my own death…"

"When I awoke, I was told that you were alive, but I did not want to believe it." he murmured softly, and Kathryn turned her head back to face him, purple eyes shining as her heart ached when she saw the raw emotion in his eyes. "I couldn't bear the thought of _believing_, of _hoping_, and then it be false. It would have crushed me. Even when I wanted nothing else in the world, I refused to accept that you were real. I hated living with that fear, that you could be truly dead, away from me forever. Not until I saw you with my own eyes. Until that moment, the maddening anxiety would not leave me. I lost you once, I couldn't do it again."

Kathryn looked at him, her heart breaking as she beheld him, all the emotion laid bare before her. He meant it, every word. She could feel through the bond they now shared once again, she felt every emotion as he spoke it, like the aftershock of the real thing. And in an odd way, she felt touched that this great dragon, a murderer and a creature she had thought previously beyond her reach, who had never showed such emotion before; he felt it all for her. Hesitantly, Kathryn reached up, her fingers trembling slightly, towards his face. She froze perhaps an inch or two away from his face, eyes searching his for permission, as if this was a boundary that had yet to be crossed. Kathryn realised that she had only ever touched Smaug like this on that fateful night on the bridge, and she swallowed back the lump in her throat as she tried to hold back the memories, focusing on the here and now. Smaug watched her, his eyes never leaving hers, her hand held ready between them. And then, deliberately slowly, he pushed his face forward until his cheek was cupped by her palm.

Releasing a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding, Kathryn gave Smaug a small smile. She felt his human skin beneath her fingers, so odd compared to his tough and hard scales from before. He was still feverish hot, as if a furnace burned away inside of him, but his flesh was smooth and fit against her just perfectly. They stared into each other's eyes, and Kathryn felt Smaug's mind feeling along the bond between them, not invading her consciousness, but simply feeling at her centre with his, allowing their emotions to mix as he soared within her. Her smile grew as she remembered every good memory they had: riddle games, songs, dreams. And she even remembered the day she left him, although she skipped over many parts of that day, she remembered her last song, and how before she left, she had kissed his sleeping eyelid. It was such a bitter-sweet memory, and it pulled upon her heart as she thought of everything they had been through –

But suddenly, Smaug pushed against her hand, and rammed her body with his, trapping her against the stone behind her, his hands coming to grab at her shoulders, his head lowering so that he could stare into her eyes. Kathryn gasped in shock, her pulse suddenly racing as she looked at him fearfully; once the shock wore off, she tried to push him away, but his strength was too great as he pushed her shoulders and ground his hips into hers to keep her in place. A rumble began to grow within Smaug's chest, like the purr of a tiger but the warning of a thunder storm swirling inside of him.

"Smaug, what are you doing?" Kathryn demanded breathlessly, aware of how terrified her voice sounded, even to her own ears.

"Reminding you of who you belong to," Smaug ground it, his voice suddenly hoarse and guttural as he beheld her with eyes that burned into her soul, a gaze that was now dark and misted. "You're _mine_, Kathryn… Mind, body and soul…"

"What –?!"

But whatever she was about to say in protest next, was cut off as Smaug lunged for her and crashed his lips against hers. Kathryn was in such utter shock by this that she completely froze, eyes wide as her body went rigid, her mind going white and blank as she went numb. All she knew was that Smaug's human lips were pressing against hers, hungry and taking… and then realisation finally dawned: he was kissing her.

_What in Middle-Earth is happening?! _ She could hardly comprehend anything, her world had just been flipped over onto its head and spun around until it was dizzy. Smaug was kissing her. If she could even call it a kiss, he was applying bruising pressure to her lips as he kissed her demandingly, dominating her as he pressed himself against her. Utter fear, shock and something else she refused to name coursed through her, crashing together as she felt his lips upon hers, trying to deepen the kiss further, his lips trying to coax hers to open to allow him entrance. She could feel his scolding hot breath against her face as he was breathing in heavily, taking in her scent. She felt his whole frame pushing against hers, the power within him held back in check by a mere thread, ready to be unleashed in a second's notice, and all of it primed and focused on her as she felt his body respond to the proximity of hers.

A fear from inexperience and confusion made her shaking hands fly to his shoulders in an attempt to push him away, turning her head in order to try and break the kiss. She barely managed to fight him off, but he did not seem to register her movements as resistance, more rather as encouragement as he broke from her mouth and turned his attention to her neck. Sweeping away her hair, Smaug pressed his mouth to the side of her throat, causing Kathryn to gasp as the sensation upon her sensitive skin made her flesh come alive, like forks of lightning were racing across it. Smaug brushed his teeth along the artery in her neck, his tongue lapping at her flesh, before his kissed it, again with that same bruising force. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her against his chest, and Kathryn became very aware of his body's reaction to her, feeling something prod against her navel causing a wave of heat to wash through her, pooling to a secret place as she felt herself becoming flushed –

Frightfully, she began to push at his shoulders again, but when he proved to be too strong and heavy, she began to beat her hands against him, trying desperately to get his attention.

"Stop!" She whispered, her voice a mere whisper that left her in a rush as she began to hyperventilate. "Stop-Stop-Stop!"

Smaug froze in place for a fraction of a second as her words broke through to him, his fingers tightening around her like claws. And then, as if with a tremendous amount of effort, he pushed himself away from her, stiffly uncurling from around her body as he snarled to himself; frustration written in every part of his face as he stared down at her. Kathryn almost wanted to shy away from those eyes that looked her over as if she were the helpless lamb before the lion, and he would gobble her up without a second thought.

"Wh-what…" Kathryn struggled for words as she tried to beat down the rush of emotions swirling within her and the blush that was blooming from her cheeks down. "What the hell was that?!" she did her best to growl at him, even if her voice shook and she was leaning against the stone wall behind her for support as if her knees would give out at any second.

"I was under the impression that that was what humans did when they claimed what is there's." Smaug told her, his voice soft and low, but still husky from his desire that threatened to darken his eyes, still hounding at the edge of his self-control.

Kathryn felt her breath freeze in her throat, her heart threatening to stop beating from the shock within her. This couldn't be happening… she tried to tell herself that it was just a dream, that this wasn't real. How long had she loved Smaug? The day she left him, she had realised that she loved him, and for sixty years since that love had not diminished. She had spent so long not knowing if he returned her feelings or if he just saw her as a possession, a living jewel to keep in his collection. They had both known that something was between them, only they had never openly discussed it, as if saying it somehow made it real and therefore they would have no choice but to confront it and they had both been wary of the results. What if they had not felt what they originally thought? Then, everything would be awkward between them from then on. But what if it was real? They had been human and dragon then, how would it have worked, would they be content with just each other's love? All this time that had been what Kathryn had told herself to justify the fact that she could never act upon her feelings. But she had imagined this human Smaug in her mind, loving her like he just had (albeit a little more gently), all without the real Smaug's knowledge encase he would be disgusted or angered by such a thing.

But now he was the one to act, suddenly confronting all of Kathryn's previous imaginings, fancies and longings, that she suddenly didn't know what to do or how to think.

"W-what… How…?... Why –" she couldn't even form words as she stared at him, wide eyed.

"Kathryn," Smaug murmured in a low voice, his eyes fixed upon hers with a gaze so intense that Kathryn thought he might be trying to use his dragon-spell upon her. "I spent sixty years asleep in order to wait for you in my dreams. I destroyed an entire town in revenge for you and to search for you. The only reason I allow myself to parade around in this filthy human skin is so that I can have you. If that doesn't tell you of my intentions, then what will…?"

Kathryn stared at him, mind going completely blank once again. She knew this, of course she did, she had known it all along; but to hear it suddenly made it all seem real. Standing there, her mouth open slightly, Kathryn didn't know what to do or what to say.

But fortunately for her, she didn't need to, as at that precise moment, they both heard a voice.

"Kathryn?" they heard Faervel's voice perhaps a few seconds before he came around the far corner, coming to within twenty feet of their hiding place. Smaug looked over his shoulder to glare murder at the approaching elf, his entire body tensed and ready to rip him apart. And for the second time that day, Kathryn leapt forward and grabbed Smaug's arm, hugging her body against his side as she reached up on her tip toes so that she could almost reach his ear.

"If you value _anything_ of what we have left, you will not harm him." she whispered into his ear in a quick rush, so quiet that even with Faervel's acute elven hearing ability, only Smaug would be able to hear her. Smaug turned to glare at her for her audacity to threaten him, but Kathryn didn't meet his eyes as she stepped away from him and out of the porch and turned towards Faervel. "I'm here." She called to him, faintly aware of Smaug soundlessly stepping out to loom behind her, sending threatening glares over her shoulder towards the elf that approached.

"I was beginning to worry," Faervel murmured, the comment half directed towards Smaug as the elf cast him a suspicious and supposedly threatening glare.

"There is no need for you to worry," Kathryn gave him a small smile as she stepped towards him and away from Smaug. "What is it?"

"The King has sent guards to find you, apparently your presence has been requested in the throne room," the elf said almost apologetically. Kathryn felt her body seize as she thought of facing all of those people again, but quickly hid it beneath a calm face, though she was sue that both elf and dragon had seen it.

"Very well," she said quietly, stiffly. "I mustn't keep them waiting," she made to move past the elf towards the castle, where she could already see two guards waiting by the entrance ready to take her away. When she suddenly turned back to look at Smaug, who had not taken his eyes off of her. "I will speak with you later," she said, perhaps a little formerly, but Smaug merely nodded a promise in his eyes that he would hold her to her words. But as she passed him, Faervel turned back to look at Smaug.

"I did not catch your name, stranger," he asked, eyes narrowing. Kathryn paused, heart skipping a beat nervously as she looked over her shoulder just enough to see Smaug out of the corner of her eye. In a split second, Smaug's expression had turned from glaring murderously to an arrogant and smug smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Cail Agonn," he growled.

* * *

Smaug stalked through the halls towards the throne room, his anger still making his blood boil as he stormed down the halls.

He was more than angry, he was more than furious – he was absolutely _livid_! Not only had the Witch over stepped her bounds with him this morning, but he had found that elf-_filth_ trying to… to… Smaug couldn't even think of it, if he did he thought that his human head might explode. The worst part was that Kathryn seemed oblivious, for she did not seem interested from what Smaug could tell, but then what the elf boy had called her… "_A'maelamin"_, elvish for "my beloved"… Smaug had truly struggled to stay in control of his actions at that point, he knew that he couldn't make a scene with so many witnesses about. But he couldn't remain hidden any longer, and so decided to break apart the little 'friendly _embrace_' that he had observed. Oh, Smaug knew he couldn't make a scene in front of others lest he get caught… but he so planned on finding the elf in his bed wherever he slept and cutting him up into _tiny_... _little_... _pieces_.

Or he would have had Kathryn not threatened him. That was another factor to add to his anger, _she_ had threatened _him_. Usually he would have laughed in her face and done as he pleased just to spite her, but her in her tone of voice there had been something that had made him stop and listen. And the fact that what she threatened him with was something that he desired –

He stopped the train of thought there. For thinking further along those lines would bring him to the kiss he had given to Kathryn, and then his rather _aroused_ follow up. When he had first thought to kiss her, it had been as he explained to her: a claim, to show her that she was his and his alone. But as soon as their lips touched, her scent had swirled around him, intoxicating him and putting him into some form of enchantment, for his inner beast had roared at the challenge and his blood had sung in his veins. Smaug had been almost completely unprepared for the onslaught, the sheer magnitude of his reaction to her, the last shred of his iron will had been the only thing stopping him from taking her then and there. He had always known that he had felt for as he would for a life-mate, but his body had only previously hinted at wanting her physically – partly due to her being a human and him being a dragon for most of their time together. But as he had told her, his actions before had always said how he felt about her, why else would he do what he had done? Had she been clueless this entire time? Did he really have to say it, to spell it out for her to know? Her resistance pointed to that fact, but Smaug also knew that it was due to her inexperience, how she had never been sexually intimate before. And part of him was practically giddy with triumph that she was all there for him, that he would be the first and only male to ever touch her in such a way, and it also made him extremely jealous very easily, as if until he took her for his own and marked her as his, she could be stolen from him at any moment. Which is why he wanted to kill the elf.

But Smaug would do it in a clever way, oh yes! The plan was set in motion now, he only had to wait for the end of the lunar month in order to get the ball rolling, and then, things would be back to being as he wished. He would take Kathryn away, steal her in the night perhaps, the classic dragon kidnapping a maiden story. He would lay his claim on her for all the world to know, that she was his and belonged to no other and would never again leave his claws. Then, he and Kathryn would go north and take back the Lonely Mountain, together. Smaug did not know what had changed, but for some reason he could feel the power within her swell and build around her like a thunderstorm preparing to strike. The power was intoxicating, and that much Raw Magic – enough for her to use, nothing to cause her harm – would surely devastate any force that came into contact with it, especially if Smaug could teach her, or even harness it himself. They would take back Erebor together, and then Smaug would have everything: Kathryn, his gold, his mountain, and Dale, Mirkwood, the Iron Hills, Vathvael and everything else would be nothing but ash and blood and death –

Smaug locked his jaw to hold in a strangled cry that threatened to burst forth from his mouth as he felt a burning pain race through his right arm. He would never get used to the sensation, he thought to himself, as he unceremoniously pushed himself against the wall, left had going to cup his right shoulder, squeezing as if he could force the pain from his system like poison. The bones in his arm ached, the muscles cramping painfully and his skin felt like he had plunged his whole arm into a bowl of acid, until he thought that pulling his flesh from his bones would be a welcome relief. He struggled to maintain his even breathing, trying to seem for all the world as if he were lazily reclining against the wall, when in reality he was struggling not to scream as he fought the pain. After a few minutes, the edge of it began to fade, and Smaug quickly seized the opportunity to pull at the shoulder of his human clothes, feeling a rather unnatural irritation creep along his chest. Yanking the material back to his shoulder, Smaug's eyes widened to that the scales that had been on his hand, had spread up his arm to his shoulder, and was now creeping across his collar-bone towards his neck. He could see the very flesh beneath it did not look normal, as if his body was turning into a mutated hybrid monstrosity of human and dragon, stuck somewhere in the middle between the two. Quickly covering it back up, Smaug went back to his current objective with renewed sense of purpose. He needed that spell, and quickly. He needed control of this situation, for upon reflection, he seemed to realise that this transformation was being pushed by his more… _draconic_ thoughts. The specifics he would think on later, right now, he needed to be in that throne room.

As he approached the great double doors leading to court, the two guards stationed at the entrance tried to step out to stop him, obviously not recognising him. But Smaug only had to give them one look of his fiery eyes, his dragon spell and magic lashing out at them even from a distance and beating them into submission as he made them slaves to his will. Even Smaug was surprised at the strength in which his magic attacked, like a viper, but did not complain as he left the guards little more than vegetables standing by the doors as he strode past them and into the throne room. He came into the courtroom, the nobles not looking at him as they were focused upon their King and Queen. Smaug made his way towards the large windows, one of which was open, standing beside it and feeling the breeze upon it soothed him somewhat as he watched the pathetic politics of mortals.

"The Dragon is gone," said a voice, projecting his words so that the whole room could hear, and Smaug saw that it was the administrator, Lord Gregorse. The little Lordling was strutting about the space in the centre of the Throne Room like a peacock, clearly in a debate with the other power figures before the King. "And with its death, the riches of Erebor, once given up for lost from the economy of Middle-Earth, are thrust back into the daylight. I propose, my King, that General Victis take his army north outnumbering the victorious dwarves fifteen-to-one… and humbly offer their services and protection, safeguarding the hoard for the good of all the Free Peoples. Then I will send the engineers, craftsmen and builders, a mix of Dwarven, Elven, Hobbit and Man to place minds at ease, rebuilding Esgaroth and Erebor to glory, but in DORWINION'S vision of glory, not their old, antiquated traditions."

"The dragon may be dead, but that does not mean that there is any likely less threat." General Victis argued back in a gruff voice. "What you propose is an underhanded attack that could easily fail. It would have done us better to either join the Battle at Erebor and then take it all or to have hoped the Goblins killed them all and then come in to clear out the vermin. Now we can do nothing, if we march north, we risk war."

"Only a few hundred men of Lake-Town remain, and scarcely any Dwarves, quite difficult enough to populate two revived cities, wouldn't you agree?" Gregorse raised a brow at the general with a smug smile creeping across his face. "Dorwinion will send thousands, tens of thousands of citizens to reawaken their glory. OUR glory. We will bring no fangs or roars or fire. But we will have conquered Erebor and reaped its reward. All without spilling a single drop of blood."

"It is a gamble," Victis barked.

"I thought you had built your reputation, my good general, on playing by your own rules. Why do you suddenly play by someone else's?" Lord Beronor narrowed his gaze at the veteran soldier, who bristled at the implication laying just beneath the surface of the words.

"Dorwinion's words have always been "Strong and Sure". We have had no need of such gold before, we have no need of it now. And I only gamble when I know that _all_ the cards are in _my_ favour!"

"Enough of this!" King Wilhelm snapped irritably. All fell silent, and the Lord's returned to their respected places around the steps of the leading to the thrones. Wilhelm then turned to look lazily at Kathryn, who was stood beside Lord Beronor, and Smaug allowed his eyes to latch onto her, his hunger for her rising at the memory of the taste of her flesh. "As you can see," Wilhelm said with a cat-like smile. "This heated debate is rather bothersome. Could our songbird sing us a tune in order to distract us all from such inconsequential thoughts?" There was a gentle chuckle that spread through the room, but neither Smaug nor Kathryn join in on it.

"As you wish, Your Grace," she said stiffly, dipping to curtsey, before making her way to the centre of the room. As she stood there, preparing herself as Smaug felt the fear and nervousness welling up inside her, she seemed to look up suddenly, as if feeling his gaze upon her, and their eyes met. Instantly, he felt her fear evaporate, and as she opened her mouth to sing, her eyes never left his for a single moment.

"_I hear your voice on the wind..._  
_And I hear you call out my name..._

_'Listen, my child,' you say to me._  
_'I am the voice of your history_  
_Be not afraid, come follow me_  
_Answer my call, and I'll set you free!'_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_  
_Now do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_  
_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_  
_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice..._

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice of the future_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice,_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice!_"

A great applause burst from the crowd, just like it had before. Smaug found himself smiling, a small part of him rejoicing at hearing Kathryn sing again, and how she had looked at him the entire time. That had been for him, and no matter what the elf-boy wanted, no matter how he tried to steal Kathryn away, her voice, that gift, that music she produced, was always Smaug's. Every time she sang, it was for him! Then, the crowd was moving, blocking Smaug's view of Kathryn, even as she went to turn away to return to the side of Lord Beronor like a whipped puppy. Smaug tried to see her, a part of him –

Suddenly, a scream split through the crowd as loud as a thunder strike. Smaug turned, instantly recognising that scream. The crowd suddenly moved, gasping, and Smaug saw through the gaps of people a tumble of red curls fall towards the floor. Instantly he was moving, pushing his way through the crowd towards the centre, using his superior strength as if he were a battering ram. But the throng of people closed in the closer he got, and soon it became difficult to move, halting Smaug so that not even his momentum could give him enough force to push people aside.

"MOVE!" he roared, his voice booming through the room and with such ferocity that people literally tripped over each other in order to get out of his way, allowing him through. As he came to the centre, he saw Lord Beronor crouched down with a few others beside the body of Kathryn. But Smaug had no time for this, and so, uncaring on what people thought or did to him, he clamped his hands upon the Lord's shoulder and with only a fraction of his strength, flung him aside, sending him flying back as Smaug quickly took his place as he knelt beside Kathryn, taking her head in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

She was struggling to breathe, whispers of the Deep Magic racing across her lips before being abruptly cut off, her body was convulsing, and Smaug could feel the charge of magic in her like a build-up of electricity, quickly rising to dangerous levels as it stewed and festered and grew around her with no way of release. Her eyes were flinching and seeming to latch onto anything in sight but not really seeing, her purple irises expanded and threatened to engulf her eyes before quickly retracting and going to normal. She was having a vision, but Smaug was completely stumped for what was happening to her; he only knew that something was wrong.

"Kathryn," he whispered lowly enough so that only she could hear but his voice cut through to her like a guillotine blade. Her fingers clutched at his clothes like claws, her eyes locking onto his, as if seeing him for the first time, desperation and fear all he could see in her.

"I-it won't c-come!" she hissed on an intake of breath, trying to take in any amount of air as if she were drowning. "I-it-it's _stuck_!"

Instantly knowing what to do, Smaug cared little for who was watching, for right now Kathryn needed him and that was all that mattered. He forced his eyes to expand and take in all of Kathryn as he allowed his magic to connect with hers. The rush of power that he felt was like nothing he had ever experienced before, he felt like he was made of a substance lighter than air, he felt the power of the sun itself contained within him, he felt like he could release such power for a year, shining like a lantern and still only exhaust a fraction of it. But he quickly pushed such feelings aside, knowing how easy it was to fall into the trap of magical power, becoming drunk on its effects before it tore its victim apart.

As he fell into Kathryn's mind, racing along the bond that they shared, he went to the secret place, her very connection to Raw Magic that he had repaired. The huge gate was spilling through tidal waves of magic, so strong Smaug was almost cut in half by it, the steady flood seemed to be so much that Kathryn could contain it enough in order to focus on the vision properly. He knew he had to force the vision upon her and then get her out of it. He went along the currents of magic, careful not to touch it, and found the blockage, like a blood clot it was condensed, almost physicalized within her. And with a huge force of will, he pushed his own magic into it, swinging it like a hammer as he crushed it, breaking it apart and allowing the flow of magic to go free once again.

And then the vision began.

* * *

_Kathryn fell down towards a gigantic stone doorway, utterly black and huge against the deep-blue walls. Its pillars were made of the mightiest basalt and its lintel likewise, but around the edges of it, Great Dragons of black stone were carved thereon, standing as guards, and shadowy smoke poured slowly from their jaws. She fell right through the doorway, descending into a seemingly eternal black pit, with only the barest illumination coming from fires like the infernos of Hell that raged thousands of feet below. Kathryn fell upon a stone walkway, her limbs falling in a heap; she wanted to simply stay there, the exhaustion in her body overwhelming her. But the stone beneath her was almost hot enough to burn her skin, and she quickly helped herself up… until she realised that she was not alone._

_A gigantic figure sat upon his knees before her, arms held up in the air by gigantic chains that stretched away into the nothingness of the ceiling. The figure, as if noticing her eyes upon him, slowly lifted his bowed head to stare at her with piercing, burning hot eyes that saw into her soul. Kathryn wanted to scream at the malicious intent, the hatred and fury that was held in those eyes. She had only ever been seen in a vision by Sauron, and this wasn't him…_

_"**RELEASE ME!**" it screeched in a voice that was both high and low, roaring until her ear drums would burst and growling softly. The very sound of it grated down Kathryn's spine, making her bones rattle and the power held within those wicked eyes was enough to make her blood turn to ice in her veins. She was filled with such terror that it was all she could do to turn around and run as fast as her legs could carry her, the fires far below her screaming and roaring, throwing heat up to her feet and making her sweat as she struggled to breathe through the fumes. _

_She ran for what felt like forever, hours and hours until she felt as if everything was dead inside of her body. But the fear that gripped her heart was enough to push her on further and further, as if she could never put enough distance between her and the chained figure. _

_But then, Kathryn saw a light ahead, a light as if it were coming through the crack of a doorway. Thinking it might be the way she had fallen in, Kathryn raced towards it, even as it opened and the silhouette of a figure she faintly recognised stepped through. He held out one armoured hand to her, offering her to take it, and although she couldn't see his face, she felt him smile affectionately. _

_"**Tharŷliel**," he said in a voice like silk, fatherly and yet commanding. "**Tula amin**…" _

_Kathryn reached out to take his hand, wanting nothing more than for it all to be over –_

_But suddenly her legs were swept out from under her, as she was hoisted into a pair of strong arms, cradled against a muscular chest as the one who held her turned from the figure in the light and carried Kathryn away into the dark. She didn't need to look to see that it was Smaug's human form that held her, and she huddled closer to him as she felt the fear and exhaustion well up within her. He was here, he would keep her safe, just as he always had…_

_"Don't leave me," she quietly begged him, knowing what awaited her the moment he would leave her in this desolate dungeon, she never wanted to feel alone as she had when she had thought him dead: she would rather die. _

_"Never." He vowed._

* * *

**A/N: Right, quick important announcements: 1) As some of you will have noticed, the rating has been shifted to "M" due to the fact that from here on out there are themes and issues that are strictly for mature readers. I apologise for anyone who was offended or repulsed by Andraya's conversation with Freyja. I originally wanted Andraya to be a villain that could be liked... but I guess not. **

**2) We now have a working Devianart page! Mussymay14 has told me that there was a couple of things wrong with the settings before, but it is all working now and people can join and post art and what have you :) **

**3) Myself and Mussymay14 would like to announce that we are holding a "Heart Series" Competition! Basically, you can submit anything from fanart, fan-vids, music, whatever so long as it is to do with this series. Go to the Heart-of-Fire Devianart Page (link to that on my profile page) for all the rules, even though there's not many. Deadline will be 21st of April. First prize winner will have themselves/their OC feature as a guest star in this story! Woo-Hoo! :D I hope to see a lot of you in this! **

**And lastly, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter - again apologies for lateness but I hope the quality was back up to par with my usual stuff :) I didn't include the Battle of the Five Armies in this actual story, because oddly enough I had no idea how to tackle it, and I wanted to wait until the third film to see it. But please review, and tell me what you think of: Smaug and Andraya's little spat? Andraya and Freyja's discussion? Kathryn and Faervel spending time together? Smaug's jealousy? Smaug and Kathryn time? Smaug's whole POV bit in this chapter? And lastly, the vision: what did you all think? **

**Until next time my lovelies! x X x**


	9. Chapter 9 - We Are Changed

Chapter 12 – We Are Changed

"Sleeping on a dragon's hoard with greedy, dragonish thoughts in his heart, he had become a dragon himself." ― C.S. Lewis, "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader"

* * *

Kathryn came hurtling back to her body with a jolt, a gasp bursting from her lips as her body shot up, only for her to smack into a heavy chest. Feeling the heat beneath the flesh and the well sculpted muscle, Kathryn knew it to be Smaug's human shape, and she clung to him, her fingers like claws as she grabbed and pulled at his clothes, burying her face into his shoulder. She shook like a leaf, a cold settling over her body as her breath shivered in her lungs as she fought to hold back the tears as the images from her vision still burned in her mind. Smaug's arms came around her as he withdrew from her mind, as she felt him leave her and go back along the bond they shared and into his own head; he held her, burying his face in the curve of her neck, she felt his hot breath as he took in her scent. She felt a relieved sigh escape his lips, cascading over her collarbone and shoulders, he held her protectively, almost possessively, the pair of them thankful that the danger had passed and that the other was safe… memories of feelings from when they had both thought otherwise surfacing, and in that moment they simply conveyed all the emotions they had not shown since they had been reunited. Kathryn conveyed it all to him as she buried herself deeper into his arms, everything she had wanted to tell him, to show him, but had not due to the hurt and anger she had felt. All her grief at his passing, all her joy at his survival… and all her love for seeing him again. And she felt along the bond, all of the same emotions in him as he held her as if he would never let her go.

But suddenly, she felt Smaug stiffen, his body going rigid and she felt his chest vibrate from the growl he produced that seemed to be beyond human hearing. Kathryn leaned back, worry flickering through her, looking up into Smaug's face, only to see his eyes dark with anger as he looked off to the side. Kathryn then gasped, when she noticed the tip of a sword held against his throat.

And then she felt the touch of cold steal against the back of her neck.

She squeaked in surprise and fright, but completely stilled, as if should her body give off one twitch then her life would end.

"Well, well," came a dark drawl, and Kathryn turned her head ever so slightly so that she could see King Wilhelm glaring daggers into her back as he sat straight in his throne. "It seems you've been keeping secrets from us, _Lady Kathryn_,"

Suddenly, Kathryn squealed in pain as someone grabbed her arm and hauled her away from Smaug, half dragging her until she was thrown in a heap at the base of the steps leading to the throne. Instantly, Smaug went ballistic as he gave an almost inhuman roar and tried to stand and rush to her side, but three armed guards tried to restrain him – with varying degrees of success – and another sword was held to him.

"No!" Kathryn exclaimed, her eyes wide as they refused to leave Smaug's. She didn't know who she was talking to, Smaug or the guards or the King. But Smaug seemed to understand, rational thought entering his mind as he stilled himself upon her command, but his eyes never left her face.

"In all my years," said Wilhelm's voice, drawing everyone's attention back to him as they faced the King where he leant forward as if he were a hawk looking down upon his prey. "I have never seen the work of magic like that before… I had heard of your kind's capabilities, but I had never thought to actually see one in the flesh. And now, how fortunate that a Seer has come to the court of Dorwinion,"

A whisper ran through the gathered crowd, and Kathryn struggled to fight the panic rising within her as she forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Tell me," the King said. "I assume that you just went into a vision. What did you see?"

"Um," Kathryn murmured, her mind racing as she tried to decide what on earth she could possibly say. "It was mainly nonsense, your majesty,"

"Lies!" he spat, and suddenly, the guard beside Kathryn held his sword by her throat again.

"_No!_ No! I swear!" Kathryn almost shrieked hysterically, her breathing becoming fast and erratic and she heard Smaug growl at a level in which everyone could hear him. "It could be a future that can be or something symbolic that has or will happen. I don't know! Most of what I see is a jumble, completely unfathomable!"

"But there are the odd occasions when you can?" he scowled at her.

"Sometimes…" Kathryn murmured, trying not to notice how vague she sounded.

"And you do have the sight?"

"Y-yes… Your Majesty,"

"And how do you know this man?"

Before Kathryn could answer, Smaug spoke out, bringing the attention of all those in the throne room to him with just the magnetic power of his voice.

"I am an old acquaintance," he growled out, his eyes burning into the King unashamedly, as if Wilhelm were a beggar in his presence.

"What is your name, stranger?" the King asked him coldly, raising an eyebrow at him as he peered down his nose at the man scornfully.

"Cail Agonn," Smaug said after a brief pause.

"And what exactly were you doing to our Seer?" the King asked as his eyes narrowed on Smaug.

"If it was not obvious," Kathryn could see that Smaug was trying very, very hard to keep in his temper – and perhaps more importantly his pride – but was having difficulty as his eyes were almost glowing from rage, and he was pronouncing his words through gritted teeth. "The Seer seemed to be in great peril. The magic was a danger to her, I saw what all of you were blind to see and so addressed the issue,"

Wilhelm frowned, head swivelling between Smaug and Kathryn as confusion creased his face. After a moment he scowled and turned to look at one of the servants at the side of the room.

"Then have the new physician look her over!" he barked, clearly angry at the fact that he couldn't dismiss a threat to Kathryn's safety, not even to spite Smaug. As of the recent revelation, she was far too valuable. She shivered at the thought.

A servant ran off, and not a few minutes later, the same servant returned, this time with a man in tow. He looked to be perhaps fifty years old, his skin pale on his very thin frame, he looked more like a sack of bones as he hobbled over to Kathryn, walking hurriedly with a cane to help with the slight limp in his step. Kathryn had never seen him before, so he must have been new to the castle staff as he had not treated Kathryn when she had been recovering from the madness. As he reached her, he bent down to his knees before her, and gently began to examine her, his long and thin fingers working over her flesh as he turned her head this way and that, checked her pulse in both wrists and her neck, looked into her eyes and ears. Smaug studied the man with narrowed eyes, as if he were dissecting a new bug.

"Now, you have put me in a position, Master Agonn," Wilhelm drawled as he sneered at Smaug. "You flung one of my greatest lords across a room," As if to accentuate his words, Lord Beronor stepped forward, looking a little ruffled as he glared across the room at Smaug as if he could burn him.

"The man was in my way," Smaug dismissed the threat as if it were nothing as he gave the human king a look that told of the boiling, murderous monster that hid just beneath the surface. "I do not allow such inconveniences,"

"Do not _allow_?" Wilhelm's brows rose with his outrage. "You seem to be under the impression that you have _any_ form of authority. This is my court, and as such I am the one who holds the power here,"

"Isn't that the arrogance of men," Smaug chuckled, the sound holding no humour, only a coldness that seemed to put everyone on edge. "To claim what they are not worthy of,"

"I am worthy by right of blood and marriage!" the king hissed. "I am a king, and you are nothing more than a worm beneath my boot!"

"A _worm_…" Smaug muttered under his breath, and Kathryn felt her heart begin to race with fear as she saw the anger rise within him like a roaring fire, and she was sure that had he been in his dragon form, his chest would have been shining like the sun from the force of it. But he never showed it on his human face, only a cold, malicious, crooked smile spread up his face. "What _lovely _titles you give both to yourself and to me. But I have seen kings and empires fall in just one day, all gone in a cloud of smoke… And just now, as your narrow-minded advisors tell you, self-proclaimed kings are falling day by day, to die in the dirt, and be nothing but food for the crows and the _worms_,"

Wilhelm stood there, suddenly unsure with how to proceed, obviously unsettled by the clear threat in Smaug's voice. The human-dragon however, carried on.

"How wonderful it must be," Smaug carried on, his eyes alight with dark pleasure as he watched the King visibly pale. "To be lord of a flock of sheep that follow what little orders are thought for them," the audience cringed at his scathing words directed at them, but he ignored them. "To be king of a realm that has always been second best, for it is not the wealthiest, nor the most famous, nor the most popular. A realm that will _burn_ beneath the fire of wyrms and die with –"

"ENOUGH!" Wilhelm screamed, all the nobles in the room physically shrinking away from the outburst of their king. Smaug was the only one who seemed unfazed as he smirked wickedly, as if this was a game that had only just gotten amusing. The King stood there, panting as he glared down with wide eyes at the seemingly human man kneeling before him, obviously rather upset by the exchange. He clicked his fingers harshly, and an armed guard appeared by his side. "If this man believes himself to have such a _witty_ tongue," he hissed. "Then we shall show it to him!"

The guard hesitated for only a moment as he looked at his king as if he were mad, before stepping forward and drawing his dagger from his belt.

"No!" Kathryn screamed, lurching forward but was restrained by her own guard.

Smaug tensed, preparing to strike as the guard approached him, like a viper ready to –

"STOP!" sounded a voice and the whole room fell into silence. Everyone turned to see Queen Lalemwen standing upon the top of the dais, her eyes stormy as she glared down at her husband, and Kathryn realised that this was perhaps the only time she had seen the Queen angry or even standing up for herself. And from the looks on everyone else's faces it was a first time for them as well. "Enough of this Wilhelm," she commanded, finally acting like the Queen she was.

"He insulted me, I will see him punished!" Wilhelm raged, seeming oddly like a child throwing a tantrum as he seemed in such a difficult disposition with his wife standing over him and commanding the entire room to her will with her mere presence.

"Then have him sent to the dungeons!" she snapped. "I will not see my father's throne room become a torture chamber!"

She then turned her gaze on Smaug, her eyes cold and almost scathing, but Smaug merely looked at her as if she were beneath him.

"Away with him!" she ordered, and without any hesitation, the two guards hoisted the larger man back onto his feet, keeping their weapons trained on him as they secured his wrists with chains. They then turned him around and began to lead him out towards the exit.

Smaug let them lead him off, and Kathryn strained to see him through the crowd as they parted for him to leave. But glancing over his shoulder at her, Smaug's eyes connected with hers for but a brief moment, and as if time had slowed, she saw his lips curve into a self-satisfied smirk, before he vanished from her sight. With him gone, the whole room erupted into frantic whispers as people of the crowd talked with their neighbour of all that had transpired.

"Well?" she heard Wilhelm's voice cut through the air like a blade, forcing Kathryn to turn her head as she faced him. The physician stood, having done his examination a while ago and had simply been absorbed in the drama like everyone else.

"She is fine, my lord, no lasting damage," the physician said in a weasel, nasal like voice.

"Then take her to her room!" he hissed at the guards. "Keep her under lock and key until I have need of her."

And with that, the guard at Kathryn's side roughly took hold of her elbow and half escorted half dragged her out of the throne room. Quickly picking up her feet, she was able to walk on her own as she was taken through the castle towards her rooms. Along the way, she noticed how several people were staring at her – _word travels fast,_ she thought bitterly. She wanted to snap at them, to tell them to at least be subtle when they gawked at her. But she restrained herself, for it would do her no good to lose her control. Her body was humming as she felt the magic flow through her, and she feared that if she didn't keep a tight control on it then it might lash out. That was something she had been terrified of doing since she discovered she had Raw Magic, it was something that she had strived to teach herself and prevent.

Eventually they came to her rooms, and without a word, her guards opened the door for her, allowing her inside before quickly slamming it shut behind her and locking the door. With the loud "boom" of the door, Kathryn felt her breathing become erratic as her heart rate began to race, panic setting in as she looked about her frantically.

What had she done?! How could this happen?! Of all the times to go into a vision, why now? If she had not been caged before, then she was surely to be imprisoned now for the rest of her days. The way that Wilhelm had looked at her… she shivered in repulsion, for she knew the greed of men as well as any. The human King would use her powers, of that she had no doubt, and she could not escape from it. That was not what bothered her; long ago, yes it would have and she would try everything she could to be free, but that now came second for her worry for Smaug. She had dragged him into this. His need to protect her had cost him to become captured and now little more than a dead man walking. Kathryn knew that if she could do anything then she had to get him out, she had to make sure he was safe. There was no question to it in her mind, his welfare came before hers, and that was that. But how could she get him out? It was not as if she could simply ask! As she stood there, fists pressed against her temple to try and force her scattered thoughts to become comprehensible so she could think, she tried to –

Suddenly, Kathryn felt a warm presence behind her, and a shadow eclipsed her form. She made to turn, hands flying to defend herself, but before she could, hands grabbed her, one clamping over her mouth and silencing her, the other around her waist and pulling her back so that she was pressed against a solid form. Kathryn struggled for only a second until she caught a flash of fiery eyes and felt the hard and muscular body against hers.

Smaug held her against him, his eyes scanning the room before he quickly led them both back, and before Kathryn knew it, they were on the balcony and Smaug released her and was softly shutting the doors so that they would make not a sound. Once they were closed, Smaug sighed softly, before turning back to face Kathryn.

"What are you doing here?!" Kathryn whispered as she stared at him in shock. "You were taken –"

"Do not finish that sentence for it will only insult me that you believe I would even _allow_ the notion of a pack of humans to keep me prisoner," he interrupted her with a heated glare.

"They will eventually realise that you're missing," Kathryn insisted. "They will come after you,"

"Let them," Smaug grinned at the prospect of the challenge, his eyes dancing with a primeval joy.

"Why did you come here?" Kathryn asked, trying to distract from the fact that his want for bloodshed deeply unsettled her.

"We need to talk,"

"And you thought the best place would be on the balcony?"

"There are spies now watching your chambers, I can smell them between the thin walls. It was not safe to speak there," Smaug said softly, eyes shifting about with paranoia as if he could find the listeners.

"But then, I must question the balcony, for it would be the most obvious place that they are spying on," Kathryn dropped her voice, already unsettled at the thought of someone spying on her now.

"That is where you're wrong: it is such an obvious place, they would know you would know that, so you would avoid this area on purpose, meaning there was no need to watch this space," he explained as if it was so obvious, the answer had been dangling in front of her eyes. Kathryn decided to ignore how he could constantly make her feel stupid. Smaug then turned his attention fully on her, his eyes softening slightly, though he searched her eyes. "Kathryn, what happened in that vision?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she murmured, rubbing her arms absentmindedly as her flesh became cold with the memory of her fear. "I have absolutely no idea… and that scares me,"

"But you have had visions where you did not understand the meaning of it before,"

"Yes, but they were triggered by something! This… I have no idea how to deal with this! It was automatic, completely out of the blue; I have no idea what it is or what it means. That scares me because that means that it is not something real,"

"Explain." He commanded.

"I means it is not something of the past, present or future, but something of a more meaningful nature, something that relates to outside forces beyond what we see," Kathryn explained, her mouth going dry as she remembered the vision she had had when she first encountered Smaug, one that had been metaphorical in predicting his death because of his attachment to her.

"I came into that vision to find you going into the arms of death," Smaug growled. "What happened?"

"I… I-I don't know –"

"Kathryn, I can't help you unless you tell me." he took a step towards her, and Kathryn automatically backed up, until the small of her back was pressed against the stone railing of the balcony and Smaug moved closer, lowering his head so that his eyes were level with hers and only a few inches separated them. Kathryn became painfully aware of that distance, as if the air was charged with electricity and became flooded with heat that warmed her flesh. Smaug spoke to her softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I have never failed you in this before, so let me help you now…"

"How far we have come… if Smaug the Tyrannical begs a human to let him help," Kathryn murmured as she thought aloud, instantly forgetting the rush and tangled web of her emotions for him as all she focused on was his eyes, and how she felt safe with the monster within him.

"You are no ordinary human to me," he said little above whisper, his voice a hypnotic purr that sent shivers down her spine, but she couldn't break away from his gaze. He brought up his left hand, and with the tip of a single finger, he traced the line of her jaw down and then down the path of the vein in her throat before resting in the hollow of her collarbone. Kathryn felt her breath become light as she seemed to await with anticipation his next move, but he did nothing but stare into her amethyst eyes.

"The figure you saw me with…" she said at last, breaking the atmosphere that had been held taught between them like a bowstring. "I keep seeing him, though I never see his face. He keeps calling to me, speaking to me in words I don't understand but trust. Whenever I see him, he calls me _Tharŷliel_."

Smaug stood there, frowning slightly as he went deep into his own thoughts, lips moving slightly as his eyes shifted about, his cunning mind racing to connect the dots. Kathryn couldn't help but be drawn in as she awaited his answer with bated breath.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"'_Tharŷliel_' is Elvish. In the old tongue it means 'daughter of future dreams'. It was a name given to the Seers of Old, an order that took your god Irmo as a patron."

"He is the Valar Lord of Dreams and Visions…" Kathryn murmured, her own mind now scattering as she weighed what this could mean. "Do you think I'm seeing him?"

"I do not know what to think, as I find the tales of the gods of mortals to be little more than naïve tales. Fantasies of cowardly mortals who would rather hide behind the wills of "higher beings" rather than take control of their own lives."

"But weren't the dragons used by Morgoth in the War of Wrath?" Kathryn raised a brow at him.

"You know of that?"

"Only small bits from what the songs and tales say," she said simply.

"Your so called "_valar_" may be very powerful beings, of that I have no doubt. Perhaps they were once powerful elves, from which all wizards of today are descended. But I do not believe them to be gods capable of bending the world to their will. That is a right only held for ones like dragons,"

Kathryn raised a brow at him, sinking into a hip as she gave him a look that said: '_really?'_

"And anyway," Smaug grumbled with a flick of his wrist in dismissal. "If you are seeing some version of him, then I want it to stop. What he seemed to be doing made it look as if he wanted to take you away. I am not about to let that happen,"

Kathryn watched him, the sudden fire in him upsetting her. The way he seemed threatened that a mere shadow in a vision could take her from him, the paranoia, the fear, the desperation to not let her go… it made her want to comfort him, oddly enough. She wanted to hold him and whisper that nothing could take her from him. But of course, it saddened her to know that something could, and something had once before. She shivered at the thought, and so tried to change the conversation.

"'Cail Agonn'?" she said instead, looking at him curiously as she cocked her head as if to study him. "That's a rather thinly veiled emulation of Morgoth's greatest Dragon, don't you think? ... What was he, a childhood hero?"

"No." Smaug said, a smug tugging at his lips. "But even a child could recognize and respect Ancaligon's strength."

"More fear than respect, but alright." Kathryn murmured almost to herself. "Why not use a variation of your own name? Why take that of another?"

"If others are to call me by my name, then I will have them call me by my _name_. Not a variation of it. They will speak my name with respect and fear, knowing what it is they speak of." He growled out as he looked out from the balcony onto the city that laid sprawled out before him, clear contempt in his features as he sneered at all the puny humans that were literally and metaphorically beneath him. "And besides, I take that name because it is within my right, both through honour and blood,"

"Wait, what?" Kathryn frowned, suddenly realising what that statement meant. "Are you saying that –?"

"Ancaligon the Black was a great ancestor of mine." He turned to her with another smug smirk across his handsome features, eyes glinting hotly. "Glory and greatness is in my blood as well as my actions,"

Left to ponder that, Kathryn supposed that she shouldn't have felt so surprised, seeing as it could have been something to start Smaug's self-entitled arrogance, perhaps he was told of his ancestor's magnificence and prowess on the battlefield, and so took it upon himself to carry that mantle and maybe even surpass it. It made her smile slightly to think of Smaug as a young and innocent creature, idolising a long lost family member the only way a child could do. She was so lost in her imaginings, that she did not even notice that Smaug had come to stand beside her until she felt the heat of his body against her own.

"Kathryn…" he murmured in a soft voice just beside her ear, his breath washing over her neck, and she struggled to repress a shiver. "When we were alone, you pulled away from me; why?"

Kathryn felt herself stiffen, trying to fight her body's automatic response as she remembered the kiss they had shared. The heat as well as the embarrassment that filled her was enough to make her cheeks burn, and she tried to turn her face away from the man beside her and ignore him. But of course, there was no ignoring him, as she felt him loom above her with his impatience, his mind tugging upon the bond between them in order to try and coax an answer out of her. And suddenly, she felt afraid… could she tell him? She had spent so long bottling up all of her feelings that it was suddenly as if she were being stripped of her clothing, leaving her bare for him to see. She felt like a stupid teenager, too afraid to voice her own emotions. But she had known Smaug for so long… he had been a part of her mind and soul, he was the only person who had understood her and accepted her for what she was. Suddenly remembering this, she found an odd strength and was able to find her voice.

"I have always loved you," she said, and a silence quickly descended upon them as Smaug stared at her, eyes wide but impossible to read as she turned to see him studying her intently, as if looking for any form of deceit. "Since I left you, I knew I loved you. But I could never know if you felt the same way… of course, as you said, your actions proved your intention. But call it a human insecurity: I have to have it spelled out before I get it. I've spent so long, keeping it all in, never letting you know; when you kissed me, I guess I just… I panicked. I-I've never been…" she trailed off, embarrassed by her own ignorance, but she turned to face him, standing straight as she looked into his fiery eyes that were positively glowing from something she couldn't quite define. "You are the only one I've ever felt this way for. And I was too afraid to do anything before,"

"And now?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky and had deepened considerably as his eyes locked onto her, never blinking.

Instead of answering, Kathryn slowly went up onto her tiptoes, craning her head back, she closed her eyes, giving in to herself as she pushed past the fear and panic. Her hands pulled on the collar of his cloak, pulling him towards her as she slowly brushed her lips against his forehead. Ever so softly, she kissed his forehead, right between his brows, a swirl of emotions raging within her as she remembered the time she had left him, leaving him with one secret kiss upon his eye before she had run away. Slowly pulling away from him, Kathryn watched him with fearful but saddened eyes as he straightened just enough so that their eyes were level, gaze unreadable.

They stared at one another, unable to take their eyes from the other, completely losing themselves as their stares locked. Kathryn felt a surge of emotions run along the bond between them, merging together, swirling and wrapping around each other, holding each other even if in the real world, neither of them moved. They felt each other's pain, the grief, the joy and the love that suddenly bloomed between them with a life of its own, like a storm in its strength but as gentle and tender as snowflakes drifting down to settle over them. And then, Kathryn held in a breath as Smaug slowly leaned forward, so slowly it was as if he were quietly asking permission of her as he came closer and closer. Kathryn held still, not looking away nor daring to show any fear, not even as her heart hammered inside of her chest. She then felt Smaug's lips brush her own, and felt a tender touch at the corner of her mouth, as the dragon-human placed a soft kiss upon her flesh. He lingered for only a moment, before slowly retracting from her. The move was so gentle and affectionate, so cautious, as if he didn't dare to break this fragile moment, it was so against the Smaug she knew, the one who took what he wanted and cared not for the consequences… this was so loving that it physically brought Kathryn to the point of tears, and before she could stop it, a single tear escaped her eye and raced down her cheek.

"Y-you need to leave," she whispered in a shaky breath, turning away from him. "The guards will be searching for you,"

"You're coming with me," he murmured in a low voice.

"I'll slow you down, they will kill us both,"

"I would like to see them try," he growled, the malice in his voice directed at the threat that was coming, not her.

"Damn it Smaug!" Kathryn hissed, her emotions bubbling to the surface as her eyes stung with tears. "You cannot say things like that anymore! Whether you consider this an insult or not, you are human now, you are not indestructible anymore. That means you can get hurt, you could…" she trailed off as she forced herself to swallow back the lump in her throat. "I can't watch you die again Smaug, I can't!"

"You never will," he said softly, coming in close to her again, and she feared that he would kiss her again. "We will have an eternity together. When we go home, everything will be perfect, just like it once was,"

"Home?" Kathryn asked, frowning up at him in confusion.

"The Lonely Mountain," he clarified as if it were completely obvious.

"W-what?" Kathryn blinked, as if waking from a dream as she seemed to be slammed hard into reality as she stared at him as if he were mad. "Smaug, what are you thinking?! You can't!"

"I _can't_?" he growled as he raised a brow at her at the challenge. "I beg to differ, _dear Kathryn_." He purred out her name, knowing the effect it had on her as it made her shiver involuntarily. "I took that mountain once, I can take it again, and this time, no one will steal it from me!"

"No Smaug, you can't, so many people will die –"

"All of them dwarves and Lakemen who killed us." he snarled in a low and quiet voice, making it seem all the more dangerous. "I would see them die a thousand times beneath my claws for what they did."

"No!" Kathryn begged him quietly. "Please, I –!"

"You are coming with me," He insisted, seemingly oblivious to her pleas. "We are going to take back the mountain, and you are never leaving me again! I will finally have everything, all my treasures back once again, I will not part with – ARGH!"

Lurching away from her, Smaug cried out as he quickly doubled over in pain, writhing and body jumping as he fell into spasms and contortions. Kathryn's eyes widened, mouth opening, trying to edge closer to help but his thrashing limbs prevented her.

"Smaug! What –" she tried to speak as she came close enough to grab his shoulder and turn him to face her. But what she saw made her gasp and retract her hand as if she had been burned.

Creeping across his flesh, Kathryn saw scales bloom like veins across his skin as they grew up his arm, onto his shoulder, crawling across his chest and up his neck to meld with the right side of his face. The cheek bone became more angular, the jaw became much thicker, the eye socket distorting. It was like her vision, a monstrous meld of dragon and human as the beast within tried to break free from beneath the skin. He was so hot that Kathryn was surprised he wasn't bursting into flames. His eyes were wide with pain and panic, he looked at her desperately, seemingly the only thing he could focus on.

"Katrhyn… Ka –!" he was cut off as an inhuman scream was ripped from his throat as his back arched and Kathryn heard the sickening crack of bones. His knees wobbled and Kathryn lurched forward to catch him before his legs gave out. But he flinched away from her touch, and before she could stop him, in his panic-stricken mind, he turned away from her and jumped straight off of the balcony.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you like the chapter, a bit shorter then the last one - which was huge even for my standards - but as I've said now, I'm looking for quality not quantity, which is why I'm updating whenever I can now. Being on Easter Break is actually taking up my time with family business :P But don't worry, I'm still getting time to write in the evenings. **

**Couple of quick things: Firstly, thanks to Dagdamor1 for all business regarding Smaug's name. Also, Heart of Ashes now has a music video! I made it myself with the music that I've been using as the theme for this story. Link to it on my profile! **

**And a reminder about the competition: ****Myself and Mussymay14 are holding a "Heart Series" Competition! You can submit anything from fanart, fan-vids, music, whatever so long as it is to do with this series. Go to the Heart-of-Fire Devianart Page (link to that on my profile page) for all the rules, even though there's not many. Deadline will be 21st of April. First prize winner will have themselves/their OC feature as a guest star in this story! Second place prize is a short story, and third prize is a preview of the next chapter. Can't wait to see your work! **

******Until next time my dragon-lovers! x X x**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Beast Within

Chapter 10 – The Beast Within

"…His skin more hard than brass was found; That sword nor spear could pierce nor wound." - St. George and the Dragon, Olde English

* * *

Excruciating pain utterly eclipsed all other senses as Smaug fell from the balcony. He twisted and contorted his body as he fell through the air, squirming as if he were covered in the molten gold once again and was trying to rid it from his burning skin. And he did feel as if he was on fire, the heat rising from him was enough to make him uncomfortable, the searing sensation in his skin was enough to make him roar. The only reason he kept quiet was tight control as he clamped his jaws so strongly, he was grinding his teeth so much they ached, they even caught his fleshy cheeks and drew blood. He felt the rush of the wind in his human hair, and if it weren't for that, he doubted he would have noticed his fall until it was too late. However, feeling the wind and the pull of gravity, he creaked open his eyes to see through the haze of his pain, and saw the ground rushing up to meet him.

A sense of self-preservation came to him through his agony, and he reached out with one hand in order to try and hold onto anything near him so that he might prevent his bone breaking fall. He would not have feared in his right mind, but under the onslaught of such pain and rapidly dropping twenty five feet, he somehow knew that he would break his body if he met the ground at his current velocity of falling. His hand snatched out at anything in particular, desperate to try and break his fall. His grip caught on a carving of a gargoyle sticking out from a ledge, jarring his body in the air until he thought his arm would rip from its socket, only his sheer inhuman strength keeping him whole. But the sudden stop and the resurfacing of the pain was enough to make him hiss, squirming and wriggling in an attempt to escape the pain, but in so doing his grip slipped slightly, and then completely slid away from the stone monster and once again he was falling towards the ground.

Even though he only had ten feet left to drop, falling onto his back, Smaug thought he saw dots play across his vision as the wind was knocked out of him, leaving him dazed and lying upon the ground. It was only when he felt his body throbbing and pulsing with pain that he became aware again and started to force air back into himself as he rolled over onto his stomach, struggling to get up. He managed to get himself up onto all fours, back arching and chest aching as he felt every organ inside of him shiver and throb, until he thought he would empty his stomach onto the floor. He was burning, his flesh felt like it was melting from his face, his skin felt too tight, as if his skull wanted to expand but couldn't because of his mortal skin, causing him all the more agony. In his delirium, he desperately reached up with one hand to his face, pulling on his hair, digging his nails into the flesh of his face until he could feel the sting of it, boiling blood bubbling to the surface to trail down and dribble to the floor. His body convulsed again, making Smaug dry heave as his stomach threatened to twist and tear itself apart inside of him. He pulled his hand away from his face, and when he felt an uncomfortable pinch, he looked over to see a clump of hair in his fingers. A groan escaped him, although deeper and huskier, as if from some form of animal, it was the only way he could prevent himself from screaming as the bones in his right arm snapped and splintered and began to move as if of their own mind, realigning and then slowly knitting themselves back together. Painfully.

"Sir, are you quite alright?" Smaug heard a voice through his delirium.

He didn't know what exactly happened, but sudden panic and rage filled him at having the voice so close, and like a feral animal he snapped his head up to look at the speaker, baring his teeth as he spat and snarled, blood and foam flying from his mouth. A small crowd had gathered around him, and they all leapt back in fear, gasping and crying out in alarm as they beheld his face and beastly mannerisms.

But he paid no attention, all he knew was the panic that set in his heart, that he was injured and in pain and not in best form, and he was surrounded by strangers that could possibly mean him potential harm. In that moment he only knew the need to escape, and so shot to his feet, albeit a little unsteadily as he swayed and almost collapsed again. No one thought to stop him, they all tried to leap out of his way as he came growling at them, looking as if he were possessed. He tried to move quickly so that they would not see him nor attempt to stop him, but some managed to catch a glimpse of his face, and they screamed as they beheld the abnormality of his scales and spikes and distorted features on one side of his face.

Smaug half stumbled half sprinted his way to the walls of the castle, for he knew that beyond the south-eastern wall lay a small wood that eventually led out into the great forest beyond Vathvael. Sensing somewhere deep down that he would be safe there, he made his way towards it. And he was rather fortunate that he managed to keep his contorting body under control enough to allow him to get there, and also that there weren't that many guards. However, when he finally reached the top, he was confronted by two guards that both drew their weapons on him. They shouted, and Smaug did not understand exactly what they said, only that their noise was hurting his suddenly sensitive ears. With a roar of fury and pain, he charged at them, and as one came close, he back-handed the man with all his strength, striking him across the face. There was an audible "CRACK" as the guard's neck was snapped completely, until it was almost facing the back. The other human gave a scream of rage and swung his sword at Smaug, who easily caught the man's wrist in his hand before the blow could connect. However, he didn't seem to notice the guard rear his leg into the air and kick him square in the chest.

Smaug roared in pain as he was sent reeling back, the back of his knees hitting the wall edge, and sending him tumbling over the other side to the drop below. He allowed himself to hit the branches of trees on his way down to help to break his fall, until he finally hit the ground. Rolling over, he growled and coughed as bloody foam bubbled at the corners of his mouth, his jaws aching from the effort to keep his mouth closed.

He suddenly screamed, allowing all of his pain to leave him in one great rush, the sound exploding from his chest as he attempted to rid himself of the pain. Hearing it echo across the landscape around him, Smaug quickly flew back into his panic when he heard people from the castle walls behind him. Surging forward, he stiffly stumbled to his feet and ran into the darkness of the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Kathryn stood frozen in horror as she looked down over the edge of the balcony to where Smaug had disappeared. She had screamed down to him, called and shouted even as people had gathered around his still form. She still couldn't believe that he was alive after such a fall, surely it should have killed his human body! But then, she had seen the crowd part, heard their screams and although she couldn't quite see clearly what was happening, Kathryn prayed that none had been foolish enough to get too close to him and died as a result. She could only think of Lake-Town, the she-elf that Smaug had mercilessly killed, the way he had hunted the bowman… it all brought a shiver to her spine, as if someone were walking over her own grave. Smaug had then pushed his way through the crowd, and Kathryn had been powerless to do anything as she watched from above as he made his way to the southern wall and escaped over the edge and into the forest below.

As soon as he disappeared, she was already turning and sprinting back into her chambers and across the room to her door. Her mind was a scrambled mess as she tried to process everything that had just happened, but her heart was screaming at her to act, to do something, and she moved on instinct rather than by logic.

Throwing open the door, she was immediately greeted with the sight of the two armed guards posted outside of her room. They both grew tense as they quickly turned to face her, one even reaching for his sword. Kathryn was in no mood for their nonsense as she glared at them, her feeling of panic and fear allowing the magic to flow through her until she could feel it pushing against her skin, filling her up until she had to swallow it back down her throat like bile. She could feel her eyes growing hot and stinging, and she was almost sure they were glowing from the force she was struggling to keep inside of her.

"Get Faervel the elf!" she half hissed-half screeched at them.

"What?" one guard grunted at her.

"There is an elf in the city," Kathryn explained, every word pronounced to the letter in her impatience. "His name is Faervel, he is of Rivendell descent; he is staying in an inn in the city centre called '_The Shepard's Morning'_. Get him for me!"

"Can't do that." The other guard said snappily. "The King specifically said you were not to –"

"I don't care what your orders were," Kathryn spat as she took a dangerous step closer to the guard, the magic swelling within her, making her feel drunk on its effects and causing her to become bolder as she glared at the man before her. "I have something that may be of use to the King, but I cannot do anything unless I have the elf. You will bring him here. NOW!"

And with that she walked back into her room and slammed the door. She rested her weight against it as she tried to fight the magic that was still swelling inside of her, uncontrollable due to her raging emotions. It didn't take long however, for her to hear the guards buy her little fib and one of them running away down the hall as fast as he could.

Kathryn then began to pace about her room, back and forth, back and forth. Wringing her hands as she bit her lip, mind reeling and her heart pounding as she tried not to think that every second she spent wasting here, Smaug was out there in pain and possibly in danger also. What had happened to him? One moment they had been talking about the mountain, then arguing over whether they should go back, the next, as Smaug's mood had become more… _animalistic_ in its greed, she had felt a sudden pull upon the bond between them, dragging from her very core into him. Then, he had been in pain and… _changed_… Kathryn still couldn't comprehend such a sight. It was almost exactly as she had seen in her first vision of him, a half way meeting of dragon and man, and all of it a monstrosity. It was as if his dragon form had been asleep inside of him and was now awakening and raging and demanding to be set free.

All Kathryn knew was that for some reason or another, Smaug was in danger, and she had to help him, no matter the cost.

Suddenly, she heard her door open and whirled around to see Faervel escorted into her room by the armed guard. Kathryn physically sagged with relief with a sigh upon seeing him. But then she saw that the guard had not left the room either.

"Leave us." she commanded, borrowing what she remembered of Smaug's air of authority in order to reinforce her will.

"Can't do that." The guard grumbled.

"I said…" Katrhyn growled as she leaned towards the guard, hissing through her teeth as she felt the magic swell within her once again, causing her eyes to burn as they glowed. "_Leave. Us._"

Eyes going wide at the sight of her, the guard quickly turned around and hurried out of the room as quickly as he could. As soon as the door closed behind him, Kathryn's anger faded, and with it, a fraction of the magic within her, and she felt her knees shake as her body suddenly became weak, threatening to make her collapse.

"Kathryn!" Faervel exclaimed as he dove to catch her, bracing her back against his chest as he held her against him. After a moment, the weakness and dizziness passed, and Kathryn felt a little bit of energy re-enter her body.

"I'm alright…" she murmured. But as she pulled herself up, one hand clasped onto Faervel's shoulder and dragged his head down so that she could whisper into his ear. "Follow me,"

She then quickly exited his arms and made her way back towards the balcony, with Faervel faithfully following at her heels. Once out in the open air on the balcony, Kathryn closed the doors behind them, making sure that what she was about to say would be kept from prying ears. All the while she tried to act as normal as she could, so that Faervel might not guess how much her sudden temper spooked her.

"Kathryn what is wrong?" Faervel asked, and when she turned around to face him she saw his brows knotted in confusion and concern, a hand half reaching towards her as if she might fall again.

"I need you to get me out of the castle," Kathryn murmured quietly.

"What?" Faervel blinked in surprise.

"Shhh!" Kathryn whispered frantically, ears craning to hear the slightest noise. "Don't speak too loudly, there are now spies listening in on my chambers."

"What? No – that doesn't matter," Faervel quickly corrected himself as he took a step closer to her. "You wish to escape?"

"Yes,"

"Is this because they know you are _Tharŷliel_?" he asked.

"How do you know that name?" Kathryn asked in a whisper, taking a step back from him in sudden fear.

"All elves know of the Seers." Faervel said, noting her drawing away from him and was unable to disguise the flash of hurt that crossed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," Kathryn whispered helplessly.

"Kathryn, you know you have nothing to fear from me," he sighed sadly. "I am your friend,"

"I know, but I just… all my life it has been a secret," Kathryn whispered, her breath hitching in her throat as she turned from him and began to pace again. "I've never voluntarily told anyone…"

"And now you wish to escape because Dorwinion knows your secret,"

"Partly…" she murmured.

"Partly?" Faervel raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Yes, my friend, err-Cail, he's hurt and he's outside the city. I need you to help me find him." Kathryn said quickly, almost forgetting Smaug's fake name in her panic.

"Why not send the city guard after him?"

"They would kill him if they found him. Faervel, please, I'm begging you! There is something wrong with him. Something… something terrible, and I need to help him!"

"Where did he go? The last I heard he was in the dungeons."

"He escaped," Kathryn said quickly. "He managed to escape over the south wall," It was all truth… only that Kathryn had decided to leave certain pieces of the story out.

Faervel watched her, as if reading her like an open book and she hoped to all the Valar she could name that he didn't find her lies.

"Faervel _please_," she begged him, coming closer to grab his shoulders in a firm and desperate grip. "I need to find him, and you're the only one I know that I trust to help me with this. You can track him, you can lead me to him. Please, I need you!"

She waited on baited breath for his answer, knowing that there was nothing more she could say to him. An eternity seemed to pass as Faervel gazed into her eyes gaze unreadable as he watched her. But finally he let out a sigh, extracting her hands from him as he held them lightly in his grip, giving them a soft squeeze.

"Very well,"

* * *

Getting out of the castle had been relatively straightforward. Although the guards had been a little alarmed at "Cail Agonn's" absence from the dungeons and then this "creature" as people were calling it escaped over the southern wall, killing a guard in the process. But, he was out and in the forest, it would take them a while to form any kind of counter attack. That was the time that Faervel and Kathryn had needed. They had quickly called for a made to bring hot water and salts, and once she arrived, Kathryn had said the story that she and Faervel had come up with, how she needed the water to see in to for her "mystic powers to focus", and that the salts were to settle her mind so that she might sleep. It was more for the benefit of any spies listening in, and once that was done, it had been easy for Faervel to quietly knock the maid unconscious so that hardly a noise was made and no suspicions would be aroused. They had quickly stripped the maid down to her underdress, and Kathryn had changed into the maid's clothes, tying up her red hair and hiding it beneath a cloak, she had then poured away the water whilst Faervel put the maid in Kathryn's bed and tucked her in. They had then exited the room, Kathryn holding the empty bowl and salt powders, keeping her face low so that the guards wouldn't recognise her. Faervel had told them how "The Seer" was now asleep, her mind at ease so that she may sort out her visions in dreams so that she may report to the King in the morning. The guards had bought every word of it, and allowed them both on their way. As soon as they were through a servants' door into a narrow passage, they had dumped the bowl and powders and run through the castle, using servant routes so that they might not be spotted by guards and anyone that might recognise Kathryn. They quickly came out into a courtyard and made their way into the city through a smaller gates reserved for supplies to the castle. They had then managed to find a way past the walls and were then in the open and making their way south and finally into the forest.

The sun was setting and night was drawing in as they worked their way along the path through the forest. Faervel lead them both as he followed a trail that Kathryn couldn't otherwise see, Kathryn faithfully followed him as she constantly looked over her shoulder, drawing her cloak tighter around her as she kept a fearful eye out for any pursuers. So far they had reached no trouble. Either the royal guard was unaware of her absence still or else they simply had no idea of which way they had gone.

"Agonn must have been in some terrible pain, or he is rather heavy footed, clumsy and stupid. His trail is rather obvious, as if he were stumbling through here drunk." Faervel said, as if thinking his thoughts aloud.

"So are we close?" Kathryn asked through gritted teeth as she rubbed her temples, struggling to fight off a headache that was making her dizzy, the pain sending shockwaves through her body that threatened to make her tilt and fall again. She could feel something tugging upon her core, draining her, and no matter what she did, she was powerless to stop it completely.

"I would say he is perhaps ten minutes ahead of us," Faervel told her, before he quickly stood up and looked at the trees in front of them, his eyes scanning for something that Kathryn could not see. "There is a cave up ahead,"

"What?" Kathryn asked, suddenly pushed her way through the foliage to stand by his side to try and see what her poor human vision made her blind to. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"The land is getting more steep and uneven and rocky. I can see the bottom of a short cliff up ahead, a cave is there. That is where he is." The elf explained to her patiently.

"Then we must get to him," Kathryn murmured as she looked straight to where Faervel had indicated. Faervel grimaced as a strong breeze rattled through the forest, disturbing the trees and making them groan and the branches crack. He looked up, watching the darkening skies and the swaying canopy with worry.

"We must collect him and leave, dear Kathryn," he said softly, eyes scanning the heavens. "There is something not right here, the forest is unbalanced. If he has found shelter, perhaps we should –"

"I'm not leaving without him,"

"I know, but we must – Kathryn!" Faervel exclaimed as he saw Kathryn suddenly push her way through the forest, running and leaping over roots as she pushed her way through the brush. She crashed and thudded, not caring for stealth as she soon began to spot the cliff that Faervel had mentioned, and as she came through the trees she also saw the cave at the bottom. As she broke through the tree line and began to make her way up the small ascent to the cave, Faervel was not far behind.

"Kathryn! We must be careful, something is not right here!" he stressed, and she could hear the unease in his voice.

Kathryn decided to pretend that she hadn't heard him, unable to come up with a good reply without lying to him. She did not even care if he came in and saw Smaug with her, all she cared about was finding her dragon.

As she reached the cave entrance, she paused for just a moment to notice how deep claw marks had been scratched into the stone around the cave. Kathryn had to pause to catch her breath, for not a few hours ago Smaug had been human and almost harmless. But now all she could see in her mind was the gigantic dragon with his claws like meat-hooks, tearing down the buildings of lake-town, impaling an elf upon the tip of his claw… she shuddered, for she knew full well what he was capable of. But she pressed herself on, trying to reach into the bond and find him, to make sure he was still alive; but oddly, he was sealed off from her, and she was locked out from finding him. And so with no other choice, she bravely walked into the cave.

She was met with instant darkness, and Kathryn felt her insides turn to ice as she went completely rigid, stock still as her heart began to thunder, her pulse like a drum in her ears as the darkness closed around her and swallowed her up. Her breathing was suddenly short, and she felt as if her lungs were not getting the right amount of air, her mouth worked to try and gulp down air as if she were a fish in water. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Kathryn kept trying to whisper to herself that the darkness was not real, it was just because her eyes were closed and that when she opened them, there would be light; she was not in the darkness, the darkness did not have her, the madness wasn't still there… A whimper escaped her throat, her legs trembling as she fought down the panic in her soul, knowing that she would push herself back into the arms of the madness if she didn't find a way to conquer this. But she couldn't… the idea of the darkness pressing upon her, suffocating her, squeezing the life out of her, only to throw her into more examples of endless torture… she couldn't face it. She had faced up to a dragon and lived, but she was almost soiling herself because of the dark. What a pathetic creature she felt herself to be.

"Hold on," she heard Faervel's voice whisper close to her ear, making her struggle not to flinch and scream with fright and surprise. "Let me try and light a torch,"

She felt him leave her side, and bit her lip, hard, as she fought down the rising hysteria and abandonment. The magic inside of her was reacting to her fear, drinking it in as if it were a sweet wine, growing in size and making her dizzy from the force of it, it was a building pressure at the back of her throat and against the confines of her skull, threatening to tear her apart from how much was inside. But then, she heard the clomp of Faervel's boots and felt his presence soon beside her, and a wash of warmth tickling her neck and face.

"You can open your eyes now," he said softly, not patronisingly or as if she were a child. And Kathryn felt oddly grateful to him for that. And so she opened her eyes.

She sighed in relief when she saw that the darkness had been mostly banished, a small circle of light illuminating six feet around them as Faervel held up a flaming torch. Kathryn eyed the fire warily, her skin prickling as she remembered the flames of her madness. She was suddenly not sure which evil she preferred more: the darkness or the fire. The pain she remembered when fire had eaten her flesh, always burning her before the darkness ate her soul, she wanted to cry at realising the nightmare she was in. Seeing the look on her face, Faervel stepped forward so that he was in the lead, holding the torch out and away from Kathryn, so that she was in the light but at a safe distance from the flames. Once again she was very grateful to him.

Thy made their way deeper into the cave, the red light of the flames casting sharp and devilish shadows upon the rocks around them. And in various places, Kathryn noticed the claw marks on the stone, some a little higher then she would have thought possible… Gulping down her nerves, she ventured further in. The tunnel they were in was slowly opening up into a larger chamber at the back, the ceiling reaching up into the heights of the cliff until a small opening in the top looked out onto the night sky, a small shaft of light filtering down into the depths of the darkness below. Kathryn and Faervel edged further in, Kathryn growing increasingly nervous as a foul stench began to creep up her nose the deeper they went. She could smell sweat, blood, sulphur and… dragon. She would never forget that smell as long as she lived, and it –

Suddenly, a huge head dropped down from above to hover in front of the pair of mortals. Kathryn only caught a flash of red and pale white before a massive maw opened and a deafening, glass shattering scream exploded in her face, a wash of foul and hot breath sweeping over her and flinging back her hair, before Faervel yanked Kathryn back away from the creature. It was only when she was back away from it did Kathryn finally see it.

The creature had secured itself to the wall of the cave above them, dangling its head down in order to snap at them, and with them out of reach, it pushed away from the stone and landed on the floor of the cave. It quickly turned to face them, rising up until it towered over them.

It stood about fifteen feet tall, standing on two legs that looked like something between a human's and a bird's, with longer ankles, three toed feet, each tipped with long black talons. It had a long reptilian tail that lashed back and forth like a cat's when preparing to strike. The back was hunched over and slightly twisted, one shoulder seemed larger than the other, giving it a lopsided look. The stomach was unnaturally thin, though muscles bulged from the back, leading to horrid looking stumps of flesh, bone and skin stretched tightly over the top, just behind the shoulders and closer to the spine. The arms of the creature were long and gangly, the hands tipped with black talons like the feet, the arms held in a position as if it were protecting the chest that seemed to be little more than skin stretched over bone as Kathryn could see every individual rib, a long, crooked black scar upon the left breast. A long, snake-like neck stretched up so that the creature appeared taller, and an ugly head perched on the top. Caught somewhere between a lizard and a human, the face was one of the ugliest Kathryn had ever seen. The nose had been pushed down to meet the lips and jutted forward to form a type of snout, the cheeks pushed out and stretched longer, with the brow that was flat with the top of the head. The bottom jaw seemed to be too small when compared to the top, and seemed almost disjointed as it looked loose on one side. All over the creature, red scales broke through pale white flesh, though some areas were bare to reveal the coarse muscle beneath. But even though it was a grotesque abomination of a creature, the one thing that was pure and beautiful of it, was the flame yellow eyes. Smaug's eyes.

He stood before her, Smaug the magnificent, the ever beautiful and mighty dragon she had once known, he had even been a handsome and terrifying human she had come to see, but now he had become an ugly, disgusting formation of the two. As he stared at them, a growling snarl came from deep within his chest, his eyes clouding over with rage and pain, he did not seem to be in a right state of mind. In truth, Kathryn did not recognise the single-minded animalistic way he was staring at them as if he were a common beast… that was as angry as all hell.

"_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!_ _Mani naa tanya nat'?!_" Faervel cursed under his breath as he stared in horror at the monster before him.

The creature that Smaug had become, seemed roused by the sudden noise, and screamed again at the intruders. He opened his unhinged jaw impossibly wide, and from the back of his throat, Kathryn saw a sudden light. The two mortals quickly leapt aside as the creature tried to sprout fire, but something seemed to be wrong, for once she was out of his line of the shot, Kathryn turned to see the that the fire did not fly out and strike the stone where she and Faervel had been standing a moment before. Indeed, it was not like normal flame, instead like liquid fire the spilled from the back of the throat and pooled into the mouth, dribbling down from between pointed teeth. Where the flesh of his chin and jaw were not as well armoured and protected from the flame – having still some elements of the soft human flesh – where the liquid fire touched, angry blisters and deep burns cut through the flesh, making it weep puss and blood. Smaug screamed in pain, cutting off the fire as he whipped his head back and forth on his long neck, trying to rid himself of the fire, spraying the liquid all about which Kathryn and Faervel desperately tried to dodge.

Suddenly, the creature screamed again, the sound so loud that Kathryn and Faervel had to cover their ears from the pain of the assault on their eardrums. Smaug contorted, his back going rigid, the awful sound of snapping bones and joints crunching together echoing through the cave, the stumps on the back seemed to be growing and contorting, bones sprouting from it, leathery membranes growing, but then the bones broke and shattered, the skin tore apart and the "wings" went back to being stumps. The jaw realigned itself, the face became more like what Smaug once looked like, all spikes and scales and teeth, before his muscles seemed to undergo a form of spasm, and reverted back to that monstrous mask. His back arched and the spine vertebrae popped in and out of place, trying to get straight and correct, but unable to move as they reverted back.

He was stuck in this half state. Kathryn realised in a wave of dawning horror, that Smaug's body was trying to push him further but was unable to complete the transformation, leaving him suspended in this painful, confusing, and terrifying half form. And his mind was all but lost, locking him out and leaving behind his base instincts in the process. He was little more than an animal at this point. And that unpredictability was oddly more terrifying then when he had been fully conscious and thinking.

"_Urulokë!_" Faervel whispered the word for "dragon" in his own tongue. Kathryn almost grimaced as she knew that there would be no hiding the truth from him now.

Dropping the torch so that it lay upon the floor, still giving the cave its brief illumination, Faervel suddenly reached for his bow at his back, quickl notching an arrow, his face set in grim determination as he aimed the weapon at the pitiful creature with them in the cave.

"No – Don't!" Kathryn screeched as she reached for –

The monster rounded on them, furious eyes blazing in its skull as it roared again, making the stone shake from the force of the noise, before it charged. It snapped its jaws at them, but the aim was off, giving Kathryn enough time to leap aside, and Faervel to lean away, putting off his shot. The monster then spun around, its tail flying through the air and hitting the two mortals and flinging them aside.

Kathryn was thrown back, she going in a slightly different direction from Faervel. The force of the blow left her gasping for air as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Her head hurt as she hit the stone, though not enough to send her into unconsciousness. She had been flung to the side, whilst Faervel had flown back and hit the cave wall, before sliding down, groaning in pain as he held the back of his head. The creature that was Smaug advanced upon the elf, jaws dribbling saliva as a low hiss reverberated from up its throat. Kathryn struggled to get herself even into a sitting position, her head pounding and making her feel dizzy, so that all she could manage was to prop herself up onto her elbows. She watched with growing terror, as Smaug used one of his feet to pin Faervel to the floor, tilting his head as he peered at him, reminding her of a vulture or a bird of prey. Smaug then opened his jaws as he made to lean down and encase the elf's head between his tee–

"Smaug! No!" she screamed.

The half dragon-human froze in place as her voice rang across the cave, the shrill edge contrasting the musical notes of her natural voice. Faervel, still pinned beneath the half dragon's foot, looked at her fearfully, finally coming to his senses as death was only a few inches away. Slowly, the half-dragon turned its head to glare at her from across the chamber, yellow eyes casting a glow upon the rest of his hideous face, another hiss escaping its mouth as those eyes settled on her. Kathryn had hoped that some part of him remembered her, that there was something in him even now… But all she could see was a lion that left one kill in order to pursue another.

Abandoning his victim, the creature turned and came towards her, its footsteps loud and ominous as it stalked closer and closer to her. It leaned down towards her, body leaning over hers and casting her in its immense shadow, clawed hands digging into the floor on either side of her waist, tail lashing behind him, face leaning in to hers until there was only a few inches between them. Kathryn struggled to keep her breathing under control as that foul breath washed over her, and she remembered the liquid fire dribbling out of the mouth. She fought the mental images of the fire coating her, dripping from his mouth and onto her as the flames ate her flesh, melting it away. But she tried to ignore it all, she instead focused on that hideous reptilian face that was looming above her own.

Smaug still had to be in there. He had to be! Why else would he come when he heard her voice say his name? But even these thoughts were of little comfort, as the dragon-human abomination growled at her, lips curling to reveal its teeth that inched towards her neck, tongue twitching to taste the air.

Kathryn lay trembling beneath Smaug as that fiery gaze pierced into her soul, telling her of the pain, the madness… and the hunger within him.

And she suddenly realised that she was utterly helpless in the face of the dragon's teeth.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm not dead, just been very busy over the Easter break, what with updating my other story, trying to write this chapter, wondering where to stop this chapter - another mean cliffhanger, I know, sorry! - but then I've been sick for the last week and a half :( then I've been visiting family and... yeah. I'm a little beat at the moment. But I've actually now had the time to sit down and write and read through this chapter to make sure it is the best that it can be. So I hope you liked it. :) **

**And now please review! Please tell me what you think of: Smaug's fall? His pain/transformation? His escape? Kathryn asking Faervel for help? Escaping the castle? Kathryn's fears? What did you think of Smaug's half/half form? And the cliffhanger I left you guys with? Sorry, but next chapter shouldn't be as long a wait as this one was. :)**

**Another announcement: the contest has now closed, thank you to everyone who entered. But now myself, Mussymay14 and an outside judge are now going to deliberate and choose our three winners. They will be announced in my next post for this story. **

**Until next time! Love you guys! x X x**


End file.
